Mi Vida Contigo
by NightmareMikeHTF
Summary: Bonnie un pequeño niño que a la corta edad de 5 años fue abandonado por su familia, tras pasar 3 años sobreviviendo en las duras calles conoce a un joven de 18 años que lo lleva a vivir con él, lo que no sabia era que con el paso del tiempo ese joven podría volver un hombre muy molesto y problemático, y también, su primer amor.
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos

**Muy buenas gente, este es un fanfic de Five Nights at Freddy's yaoi, la pareja en que se basara el fanfic es Foxy x Bonnie, si no te gusta el yaoi no leas, (Y por si no sabes que es yaoi, es relación chicoxchico) Bueno, sin más que decir… Disfruten el primer capítulo c:  
PD: Los personajes de Fnaf no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

La gente suele hablar sobre que no hay segunda oportunidades en la vida, cosa que en muchos casos no aplica, puesto que cosas que ya perdiste sin importar la causa, ya no pueden ser recuperadas, pero eso no es algo de mucha importancia para Bonnie. Un chico que a tan corta edad fue abandonado por sus padres, se encontraba solo en las calles sin nadie que cuidase de él, hasta que alguien le dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir…

Era un día lluvioso, la gente caminaba por las calles con su paraguas en mano, preocupándose por problemas propios e ignorando todo a su alrededor, sobre todo a cierto niño peli morado que se encontraba acurrucado en un rinconcito de un viejo callejón.

Toda la gente pasaba de largo y nadie se detenía para ver si se encontraba bien o no. El chico solo los veía pasar mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa del frio que sentía el ser mojado constantemente por la lluvia, su cabello estaba largo y maltratado, cubierto por la capucha de su chaqueta desgastada y decolorada como el resto de su ropa, sin duda aquel chico llevaba bastante tiempo viviendo solo en las calles.

El chico cerraba los ojos en un intento por dormir, le comenzaba a ser algo completamente difícil debido al frio pero unos pasos lo hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Los pasos resonaban en el piso, cuando el chico abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron un par de botas negras, al levantar la mirada vio a un joven pelirrojo de 18 años con un paraguas negro en mano, mismo que uso para cubrir al chico importándole poco el mojarse, su ropa extrañamente se asemejaba a la de un capitán pirata, incluso tenía el típico sombrero negro con una calavera blanca en medio.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto aquel chico con un tono de voz suave y amable agachándose para ver de más cerca al menor, le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

El peli morado se quedo mirando al chico un tanto confundido y desconfiado, ¿Quién era el y porque lo ayudaba? Era algo que no comprendía. En el tiempo que ha estado en la calle aprendió que la gente jamás lo ayudaría, y si lo hacían, pedirían algo a cambio, pero la mirada de aquel chico parecía sincera.

Después de pensarlo varios minutos, tomo la mano del pelirrojo y se coloco de pie mientras el otro continuaba protegiéndolo de la lluvia con la ayuda del paraguas. Cuando tomo la mano del mayor, sintió una gran calidez, una calidez que nunca antes había sentido y lo hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa, extrañamente sabia que debía confiar en él.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro al pequeño.

-B-Bonnie… -Respondió en un tono de voz sumamente bajo, pero por suerte fue notado por el chico mayor.

-Es un gusto conocerte Bonnie, yo me llamo Foxy. –La sonrisa de pelirrojo se había ampliado. –Ven, te llevare a mi casa, si te quedas aquí te resfriaras por el frio.

El mayor aun sosteniendo la mano del chico comenzó a caminar mientras que en la otra mano portaba el paraguas cubriendo a ambos, aunque ya no importaba mucho ya que ambos estaban empapados.

Bonnie no había puesto traba alguna ante las palabras del pelirrojo, no parecía ser alguien malo, claro, tenía un semblante serio e incluso dominador, pero sus instintos le decían que no le iba a hacer ningún daño, sentía que iba a estar bien a lado de ese chico, pero ¿Por qué? Era un extraño, alguien que nunca en su vida había visto, pero lo estaba ayudando, cosa que nadie había hecho en sus tres años viviendo en la calle, tal vez se estaba dejando llevar al ser la primera persona que lo ayudaba, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia siempre y cuando pudiera refugiarse de la lluvia además de que aquel chico no le parecía malo.

-Bonnie… Bonnie… ¡Maldita sea despierta! –Exclamo un hombre pelirrojo vestido de pirata mientras movía un bulto en la cama cubierto completamente de pies a cabeza con las sabanas, lo único que sobresalía de entre la tela blanca de las sabanas, eran unas orejas de color morado.

-5 minutos más por favor… -Comento el chico aun entre sueños girándose para darle la espalda al mayor, colmando con su paciencia.

-¡Que te despiertes dije! –Tomo las sabanas y las quito de golpe dejando indefenso al chico.

El peli morado abrió los ojos y miro con el ceño fruncido al mayor al sentir el frio de la mañana al quedar totalmente desprotegido sin las sabanas.

-¡Foxy ¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Grito el chico.

-Tenía que levantarte de alguna manera, así que ahora que este despierto, ponte de pie y cámbiate, el desayuno está listo. –La molestia en el rostro del mayor había desaparecido siendo cambiada por una sonrisa despreocupada para después salir de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bonnie a regañadientes se puso de pie estirando sus brazos hacia arriba para relajar un poco su cuerpo. Al ver salir al otro, se dirigió hacia su armario y saco las primeras ropas que vio. Ya tenía 18 años, ya habían pasado 10 años desde que Foxy lo recogió y cuido de él, se sentía bastante agradecido por ello, aunque en más de una ocasión el pelirrojo podía llegar a ser un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Una vez que se había cambiado se dirigió al comedor, era más que seguro que Foxy lo estuviera esperando ahí, dio un profundo suspiro mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa y entraba a la cocina donde también estaba el comedor, ahí estaba Foxy, sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico, en su típico traje de pirata incluso tenía un garfio en su mano, el cual años antes no tenía y fue culpa de Bonnie que ahora lo tuviera.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto llamando la atención del mayor que cambio su vista del periódico al chico peli morado.

-¿Qué cosa? –Respondió Foxy con otra pregunta ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar? –Pregunto nuevamente Bonnie intentando tener un poco de paciencia.

-Ah, sí, no lo sé, depende de lo que tu prepares, lo de hace momento solo fue un truco para que te levantaras. –Río con una cínica sonrisa en los labios, eso basto para que la paciencia del peli morado se volviera cero en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Qué!? –Grito el chico un poco exaltado.

-Lo que escuchaste, solo fue un intento para levantarte, y funciono. Además sabes que no puedo hacer mucho con este garfio y sabemos de quien fue la culpa ¿No? Ahora hazte cargo tu –Dijo el pelirrojo con mucha tranquilidad volviendo su vista al periódico.

Bonnie bufo molesto intentando calmarse un poco y no empezar a insultar al contrario, casi siempre era lo mismo todas las mañanas, de hecho, todo el día, todos los días, al parecer el mayor disfrutaba molestándolo no se sabía la razón del porque pero aun así lo disfrutaba.

Una vez que estaba más tranquilo, el peli morado se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, tenía que preparar algo simple y que no se tardara mucho. Así que opto por preparar Hot Cakes, saco todo lo necesario de la alacena y refrigerador e inicio la preparación del desayuno mientras miraba varias veces de reojo al mayor, este no apartaba su vista del periódico.

Cuando termino de preparar el desayuno, lo sirvió en dos platos y los llevo a la mesa, dejando un plato frente a Foxy y colocando el otro a su lado para después sentarse.

-Ya deja de leer y come –Le dijo un tanto cortante mientras comenzó a comer.

-Tsk… Actúas como si fueras mi niñero… -Se quejo el pelirrojo tomando un tenedor para cortar un trozo de Hot Cake y llevárselo a la boca.

El contrario no respondió, simplemente se quedo en silencio mientras continuaba comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras del mayor. Estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos que valía la pena hacer caso de las quejas infantiles de Foxy.

-¿Sabes?... –Después de varios minutos de silencio por fin hablo Bonnie. –Hoy soñé con ese día… -Dijo cabizbajo refiriéndose al día en que Foxy lo salvo de vivir en la calle.

El pelirrojo lo miro un tanto sorprendido, el otro no solía hablar de aquel tema, de hecho, muy rara vez lo hacía, pareciera que quisiese olvidar esos patéticos días en los que vivió solo, buscando como sobrevivir día a día, llegando al grado de robar.

-Tal vez parezca que no, pero siempre estoy agradecido porque me hayas ayudado… De no ser por ti… No sé que habría sido de mi… -Hablaba Bonnie con un tono de voz que poco a poco se volvía quebradizo, incluso se podían notar las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir por el rabillo de sus ojos rojizos, esto fue notado por Foxy.

-No veo razón para que te pongas así… Yo decidí ayudarte porque era lo correcto y algo dentro de mí me decía que lo hiciera. –Comento Foxy interrumpiendo al peli morado mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al menor tomándole del mentón para levantar su mirada y poder verlo directamente a los ojos. -No veo necesario que me lo agradezcas, ¿Y sabes por qué? –Ante la pregunta Bonnie negó con la cabeza. –Gracias a ti ya no estoy solo. –Concluyo esbozando una agradable sonrisa haciendo sonreír también al menor con sus palabras.

Bonnie una vez más se quedo en silencio. Respondió a las palabras de Foxy con un fuerte abrazo que Foxy respondió al instante, ambos se habían encariñado demasiado con el otro y eso se podía notar muy claramente.

-Por cierto… -Retomo nuevamente la palabra Foxy aun sin soltar al menor. –Llegaras tarde a tu primer día de universidad…

Aquello dejo sin habla a Bonnie, era cierto, ese iba a ser su primer día en la universidad y lo había olvidado por completo, y por si fuera poco, Foxy se lo recordó a escasos minutos de su hora de entrada.

Bonnie se separo de golpe de Foxy mirando la sonrisa burlona que este tenía en los labios, hasta ahora capto lo que había hecho, lo estaba abrazando. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, desvió su vista para después echándose a correr hacia su habitación para tomar su mochila.

Así como subió de rápido, bajo, con la mochila colgada en su hombro derecho. Paso de largo por la cocina, no quería ver el rostro de Foxy, no después de lo que había hecho, sabía que Foxy se burlaría de ello y lo menos que quería era eso. Pero antes de poder salir de la casa, escucho la voz del otro detrás de él.

-Espera. –Lo detuvo cuando apenas estaba abriendo la puerta dispuesto a salir corriendo a toda velocidad. –Te deseo mucha suerte. –Dijo sonriente acercándose a él y plantándole un beso en la frente.

Nuevamente, el sonrojo en las mejillas del peli morado no hizo esperar, de todos los actos que esperaba de Foxy, ese nunca se le había pasado por la mente. Cuando el pelirrojo se separo de él, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se quedo estático y sin poder decir nada, su corazón latía fuertemente y por cada segundo que se quedaba mirando al contrario, su sonrojo aumentaba más.

-¡Y-Ya me voy! –Exclamo dándose la vuelta rápidamente para después correr fuera de la casa.

Foxy se recargo en el marco de la puerta observando al otro irse, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, la reacción de Bonnie le pareció algo realmente adorable, nunca pensó que aquel chico de carácter intolerable e impaciente llegara a actuar de esa manera.

**Bueno gente, espero les haya gustado, pronto el segundo capítulo. **


	2. Chapter 2: Viejo Amigo

**Buenos días, tardes o noches gente, sea la hora que este leyendo esto xD Agradezco mucho a Shinoby Nehory, 4nk0ku y KarencitaFrost300 por haber comentado askjskaj ;w; Es bueno saber que les gusto el fic y es por eso que aquí está el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

Bonnie salió tan rápidamente de su hogar que no se percato que iba en dirección contraria hacia donde estaba la universidad, solo estaba concentrado en alejarse lo más rápido posible de Foxy y las sensaciones que este le hizo sentir con ese simple beso.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? Con un solo decirme "Te deseo suerte" bastaba… ¡¿Por qué tuvo que darme ese beso?! –Gritaba mentalmente el chico aun con las mejillas sonrojadas al recordar el tanto de los labios contrarios con su frente.

Continuaba corriendo sin girar su vista hacia atrás, pero al mismo tiempo sin prestar atención hacia adelante, se concentraba en sus pensamientos y solo en eso, aunque esto no hacía más que hacerlo sonrojas aun mas al recordar el beso dado por el pelirrojo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no miro el camino de adelante y, por lo tanto, no vio al chico que estaba a escasos metros de él sino hasta que termino chocando con este. Aquel chico era más alto así que no le afecto mucho que Bonnie se estrellara contra él a diferencia del peli morado que termino cayendo al piso un poco aturdido.

-Lo siento, no vi en qué dirección iba. –Se disculpo Bonnie sobando su cabeza.

-Menos mal te tropezaste conmigo y no con otra persona. –Respondió el otro chico en tono burlón ofreciéndole la mano al peli morado para que se colocara de pie.

-¿Freddy? –Dijo el chico al reconocer a su viejo amigo, tomo su mano y con la ayuda del contrario se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto observando curioso al peli café pues ya hace bastante tiempo que no lo veía.

-Voy en dirección a la Universidad… Hace un poco más de una semana volví del extranjero y decidí inscribirme a la Universidad que está aquí cercas. –Explico el chico con orejas de oso con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro. –Iba a avisarte de mi regreso, pero me entere que iras a la misma Universidad, por lo que creí que sería una sorpresa… Pero creo que se adelanto… -Rasco su nuca.

-¡Cierto! –Exclamo Bonnie asustando a Freddy por tan repentina expresión. -¡Debo llegar rápido o llegare tarde el primer día! –Dijo más que desesperado Bonnie estando a punto de iniciar nuevamente su carrera hacia la "Universidad".

-Espera, si vas en esa dirección dudo mucho que llegues a la Universidad… -Comento Freddy deteniendo a su amigo por el hombro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Porque estas yendo en dirección contraria. –Explico de forma rápida Freddy dejando a Bonnie sin poderlo creer ¿Tan distraído podía llegar a ser por culpa de Foxy? –Y además falta media hora para la hora de entrada… -Concluyo el oso mirando a su amigo.

Bonnie se quedo sin habla, pero de algo estaba seguro, había sido una broma que Foxy le había preparado como siempre, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ahora? ¿Acaso debía molestarse como siempre y reclamarle al zorro apenas volviera a casa? Bonnie realmente no sabía qué hacer ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza completamente estresado, se estaba dando cuenta que en lo que iba del día no hacía más que pensar en el pelirrojo y eso era algo que le molestaba, ¿Por qué? El tampoco lo sabía, y no quería saberlo, sabía que nada bueno saldría de saber eso.

-Hey Bonnie. –Dijo Freddy pasando su mano repetidas veces frente al rostro del chico para hacerlo reaccionar. -¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto preocupado una vez que vio a Bonnie reaccionar.

-Si… Solo que desde la mañana he estado un poco pensativo… Pero bueno, será mejor que caminemos a la Universidad. –Rasco su nuca con nerviosismo, había quedado como un completo tonto frente a su amigo, lo más común abría sido emocionarse o algo parecido ya que veía nuevamente a su amigo después de varios años.

Freddy acepto y ambos comenzaron a caminar, una vez que Bonnie ya sabía que tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar, iba con más calma que en un principio, incluso estaba hablando con el peli café respecto a cómo le fue en su tiempo en otro país, pues nunca se hablaron el uno al otro para saber cómo se encontraban. De hecho, Bonnie llego a pensar que su amigo jamás volvería, eso lo deprimía demasiado.

-Por cierto… -Comento Freddy después de unos segundos de silencio. –Hace unos momentos dijiste que estabas pensativo desde la mañana… Dime, ¿A qué se debe? ¿Es algo malo? –Pregunto mirando a su amigo un tanto preocupado y curioso, Bonnie negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada malo… Solo cosas… Pero todo está bien. –Sonrío para calmar la preocupación de su amigo.

-Mmm… Déjame adivinar, es culpa de Foxy ¿Verdad? –La sonrisa en el rostro del peli morado se borro al instante y un sonrojo apareció apoderándose de sus mejillas, dándole a indicar a Freddy que estaba en lo cierto. –Jajaja parece que acerté. –Dijo riendo.

-No, no es así, no es culpa de él. –Mintió Bonnie desviando su vista a otro sitio para no permitirle a Freddy ver su sonrojo.

-¿No? ¿Entonces porque te sonrojas? Sabes que puedes decírmelo, ¿Qué te hizo? –Centro su vista en su amigo peli morado que continuaba viendo a otro lugar.

-Nada, ya te dije que él no hizo nada. –Volvió a mentir Bonnie, odiaba demasiado que siempre el peli café diera en el blanco a todo lo que le sucedía.

-Cuando éramos pequeños solías decir que te casarías con él, no me parece raro que ahora lo encubras en algo que te haya hecho. –Dijo Freddy con una mano en la barbilla como si estuviera analizando filosóficamente la situación.

Al escuchar las palabras del peli café, el sonrojo de Bonnie aumento al recordar aquellos años en los que se había enamorado de su tutor y solía decir que cuando creciera se casaría con él. Obviamente en aquel entonces el no conocía la gravedad de lo que decía o lo vergonzoso que podía ser que se lo recordaran.

Él negaba ya no estar enamorado de Foxy, pero por más que lo negara, él continuaba enamorado del pelirrojo de ahí la razón de su reacción al ser besado en la frente por el mayor, pero no quería admitirlo, tal vez por miedo a ser rechazado, porque una relación así no es bien vista en la sociedad, por la diferencia de edades, o por simple vergüenza, quien sabe, era algo que solo Bonnie sabia y se negaba rotundamente a decirlo.

Bonnie se quedo en silencio buscando una buena respuesta para justificarse, si respondía de forma exaltada y molestas por las palabras de Freddy seria como si le estuviera dando la razón a este, debía ser cuidadoso y ocultar sus sentimientos ante los demás, si los ocultaba para sí mismo, sería igual de sencillo ocultárselos a los demás.

-Tranquilo, solo bromeo… -Hablo Freddy, cuando Bonnie ya no le dio respuesta, lo primero que supuso fue que el peli morado se disgusto por su comentario por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que disculpase. –No te molestes…

-No te preocupes… No estoy molesto, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Por qué volviste? –Fue lo único que a Bonnie se le ocurrió para librarse del tema de Foxy.

-Echaba de menos mi hogar… Es un ambiente muy diferente estar fuera, y además… Volví por ti, no iba a dejar solo para ese zorro pirata. –Sonrió el peli café colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Bonnie.

El peli morado se sonrojo, aunque bien no sentía lo mismo que con el tacto de Foxy, pero la acción de su amigo igual lo hizo sonrojarse, sabía claramente que aquello era broma, pero por un minuto pensó que Freddy hablaba en serio al ver el semblante serio en su rostro que poco a poco se volvió una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjate de bromas tonto. –Dijo Bonnie quitando la mano del otro de su cabeza.

-No estoy bromeando, siempre será mi tierno conejito, así tenga que quitarte del garfio de ese tonto pirata. –Respondió Freddy ahora abrazando celosamente a Bonnie.

-¡Quítate! ¡Las personas pueden pensar mal! –Exclamo Bonnie intentando alejar al contrario pero este se aferraba con más fuerza a él, pegando su mejilla con la de él, convirtiendo el momento en una escena un tanto melosa.

Y así continuaron hasta que Bonnie por fin logro despegarse de Freddy antes de que alguien los viera y por fin pudieron continuar su camino. Al peli morado le había parecido demasiado extraña esa acción de su amigo, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, solo quería concentrarse en llegar a tiempo a la Universidad. Pues había durado mucho intentando separar al otro, ya era tarde y ambos apenas iban a la mitad del camino.

El día paso muy rápido, de hecho, demasiado rápido, cuando Bonnie menos pensó, ya era hora de volver a su casa. En la Universidad se mantuvo muy callado pensando en los incidentes que tuvo hoy, tanto con Foxy como con Freddy. No sabía si era mala o buena suerte el hecho que Freddy estaba en el mismo salón con él, no le quedo de otra más que pasar todo el día con el peli café.

Ambos decidieron acompañarse de regreso a casa, de igual forma la casa de Bonnie le quedaba de pasada a Freddy por lo que no le era ningún problema acompañar a peli morado hasta su casa, al contrario, lo único que él quería era cuidar en todo momento a su querido amigo conejo.

Freddy como siempre venía hablando de forma muy animada mientras que Bonnie solo respondía de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hacía era muy cortante, esto comenzaba a preocupar al peli café. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, llegaron a la casa de Bonnie.

-Nos vemos mañana… Cuídate y asegúrate que ese viejo zorro no te toque. –Bromeo Freddy palmeando la cabeza de su amigo quien lo miro con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-Cállate, que jamás dejaría algo así. –Se quejo Bonnie abriendo la puerta de su casa. –Hasta mañana. –Dijo para después entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, ante esto Freddy se fue.

Bonnie entro a la sala y dejo sus llaves sobre la mesita que ahí se encontraba, miro a su alrededor y todo en la sala estaba intacto, como si nadie hubiera estado después de él. Eso era raro…

Salió de la sala y entro a la cocina, no había nadie, incluso los platos sucios de la mañana continuaban ahí, Foxy con su garfio era tan inútil que ni si quiera lavar los platos sucios podía. Bonnie se molesto, dedujo que lo más probable era que el pelirrojo se encontraba dormido en su habitación y esperaba que Bonnie hiciera todo los quehaceres del hogar. Se dirigió a la habitación del mayor.

-¡Maldito viejo levántate! –Exclamo molesto el chico abriendo la puerta bruscamente, pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en la habitación, estaba completamente vacía.

La cama estaba intacta, aun tendida, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención del chico, era una pequeña nota sobre una de las almohadas. Se acerco y la tomo para después leer lo que decía, a juzgar por los garabatos sabia que esa "letra" era de Foxy. La cual decía:

"Tengo un par de asuntos que resolver, dudo que pueda llegar temprano, no me esperes despierto".

-Tsk… De haber sabido esto hubiera ido un rato con Freddy… -Dio un pesado suspiro. –Como sea, preparare la cena para cuando vuelva. –Y dicho eso volvió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar la cena.

Después de hacer todas sus actividades, Bonnie se recostó a dormir, eran las 11:00 p.m. Y Foxy aun no regresaba, la nota le decía que tardaría en volver por lo que no le prestó importancia que el pelirrojo no regresara aun, tal vez volvería un par de horas después, no valía la pena esperarlo.

El chico se había quedado dormido, no soñaba nada en especial, estaba en completa calma, no se escuchaba ningún sonido alrededor, lo cual era bueno ya que no siempre disfrutaba de un silencio tan cómodo pues siempre Foxy esta gritando o molestándolo, parecía más un niño que el hombre de 28 años que era.

Era la 1:00 a.m. de la mañana y Bonnie continuaba dormido, con una paz total hasta que de repente la alarma de su celular sonó. Con un mal humor por haber sido despertado vio en la pantalla de su celular quien era el que lo molestaba a esas horas de la noche.

Frunció el entrecejo al leer el nombre de la persona que lo molestaba a esa hora, era nada más ni nada menos que Foxy. Con suma molesta contesto la llamada llevando la bocina de su celular a su oreja.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –Pregunto molesto al mayor que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. -¡¿Tienes idea de que jodida hora es?!

-¡Hip!… P-Precisamente por eso te llamo… ¡Hip! No sé qué hora es… Ni si quiera sé donde estoy ¡Hip!… -Hablo Foxy completamente borracho, de hecho le costaba mucho a Bonnie el entender lo que le decía. –Ven p-por mi… ¿Si?

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que vaya por ti si ni si quieras sabes donde estas? –El escucharlo de esa manera hizo que Bonnie se molestara, ya que también fue tan cínico como para llamarle para que fuera a recogerlo.

Foxy comenzó a decir muchas incoherencias respecto en donde se encontraba, en un principio hablaba de dimensiones desconocidas y después de mundos paranormales donde solo él podía estar, un verdadero fastidio para Bonnie.

-Vamos… Ven por mi o sino… ¡Cuidado! –Grito aturdiendo a Bonnie, el grito fue seguido de un fuerte golpe y el sonido de una botella rompiéndose contra la pared mas cercana a Foxy, el mayor comenzó a reír como idiota.

El peli morado no hacía caso de las palabras contrarias, escuchaba con atención el sonido de fondo del lugar, se escuchaban gritos de distintas personas, música a todo volumen e incluso hombres insultándose y peleando. Ya sabía dónde se encontraba el pelirrojo, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, en más de una ocasión ya se había ido a emborrachar, y al parecer era el mismo bar de siempre.

-Bonnie dio un pesado suspiro. –Bien, quédate ahí donde estas, en seguida voy por ti… -Y dicho eso colgó.

Se puso de pie, se quito su pijama y se puso la ropa que había usado ese día, era la que tenía más cerca. Una vez vestido tomo nuevamente su celular y bajo para tomar sus llaves e ir por el pelirrojo, por suerte el bar donde se encontraba el mayor estaba a un par de cuadras de ahí, no iba a ser muy difícil ir por él y traérselo caminando.

Camino hasta el bar, afuera de este, se encontraba un hombre de seguridad y a lado de él sentado en el piso, se encontraba Foxy con la mirada baja como si fuera un niño regañado, no le había quedado otra opción más que sacarlo del bar ya que con ese garfio y borracho, podía llegar a ser un gran peligro para todo ser vivo adentro de la instalación.

-Buenas noches… Disculpe las molestias que le causo. –Se disculpo Bonnie por los actos del mayor haciendo una leve reverencia.

Al escuchar la voz del peli morado, Foxy movió sus orejas de zorro y levanto la vista rápidamente con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Se levanto y abrazo a Bonnie casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creí que ¡Hip! No vendrías. –Dijo dramáticamente Foxy abrazando con mucha fuerza al peli morado, el hombre de seguridad no dijo nada y solo volvió al interior del bar.

-¡Ya estas grande como para hacer cosas tan estúpidas como estas! –Dijo en tono molesto alejando del abrazo al pelirrojo quien lo miro triste.

-No tienes que regañarme… -Miraba al otro haciendo un leve puchero, Bonnie suspiro fastidiado intentándole tener un poco mas de paciencia.

-Ven… Vamos a casa… -Paso la mano de Foxy por sus hombros mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para así poder caminar sin que el otro se caiga, irían de forma muy lenta, pero por lo menos así el pelirrojo no terminara contra el piso.

Bonnie duro el doble de tiempo de regreso, tenía que ir con mucho cuidado al caminar para no terminar cayendo junto al mayor, este pesaba mucho, así que cuando se tambaleaba hacia que Bonnie también se tambaleara, era como si estuviera caminando con un recién nacido.

El menor se impresionaba de su gran habilidad para soportar a Foxy, pues este hablaba y hablaba como si lo contrataran para ello, pero lo peor era que la mayor parte de lo que hablaba no se le entendía, pareciera que hablaba en otro idioma, y lo poco que se le entendía, no eran más que cosas sin lógica o coherencia.

Varios minutos después, por fin llegaron a la puerta de su casa, Bonnie abrió la puerta cuidando de no dejar caer a Foxy, después entro llevándose con mucho cuidado al pelirrojo. Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a ayudar al mayor a subir a su habitación, le costó mucho hacerlo subir las escaleras pero después de muchos intentos lo logro.

Entraron a la habitación del pirata y lo ayudo a recostarse. Cuando el mayor se recostó cerró los ojos para dormir. Bonnie suspiro y se giro para salir de la habitación pero fue detenido por Foxy que lo tomo por la muñeca.

-Antes de irte… ¡Hip! Quita mis botas… -Dijo de forma poco entendible Foxy, pero para su suerte, Bonnie logro entenderle.

Con suma molestia, Bonnie termino haciendo lo que Foxy le pidió, comenzó a desamarrar las agujetas de las botas del pelirrojo para después quitarlas, no le costaría mucho tiempo hacerlo, y tampoco quería tardarse, pues el pelirrojo seguía sin dejar de hablar.

-¿Alguna vez te dije cuanto te quiero? –Pregunto Foxy, extrañamente esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas claramente.

El rostro de Bonnie se ruborizo al instante, ya que la voz de Foxy también además de volverse más clara, había cambiado de tono, ya no era el típico tono de borracho, ahora era un tono de voz seductor, el mismo que usaba en ocasiones para coquetearle a las chicas, ahora lo estaba usando con Bonnie.

-Guarda silencio, estás borracho. –Dijo Bonnie quitando la última bota y colocándose de pie mirando a Foxy con el entrecejo fruncido pero aun sonrojado.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Puede que Foxy hablaba solo por hablar a causa del alcohol, no había razón para hacer caso de sus palabras, pero la gente suele decir que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, tal vez sea eso lo que causa tal sonrojo en el rostro de Bonnie.

-Ven… -Dijo Foxy entendiéndole la mano a Bonnie para que se acercara. Este fastidiado se acerco. –No tienes la más mínima idea de cuánto te quiero. –Susurro Foxy al oído de Bonnie acercándosele lo suficiente para lograrlo.

Bonnie estaba a punto de separarse de golpe de Foxy pero este lo predijo y con fuerza lo tomo del brazo y de un rápido movimiento lo obligo a acostarse en la cama para después colocarse sobre él.

El peli morado no se había esperado para nada ese movimiento, cuando menos pensó sentía lo suave del colchón bajo el y tenia al mayor sobre él, estaba más que sorprendido, de hecho, eran muchas las sensaciones lo que sentía en su interior, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo reaccionar.

-Siempre te he querido… -Dijo en voz baja Foxy sacando de sus pensamientos al menor, no espero respuesta ni nada por el estilo ya que se apresuro a besar al chico quien se quedo completamente en shock.

La mente de Bonnie se quedo en blanco al sentir los cálidos y suaves labios del otro posicionarse sobre los de él. No podía creérselo, el mayor lo estaba besando, podía saborear el repulsivo sabor a ron proveniente de la boca del pelirrojo, pero aun así no le desagradaba del todo.

Sentía como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, por un momento pensó que saldría de su pecho, ¿Por qué hacia eso el otro? ¿Sera a causa del alcohol? Quien sabe… Eso no le importaba mucho a Bonnie, el mundo se había detenido completamente para él.

Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando sintió al mayor separarse de él y dejándole caer muy de repente todo su peso, lo miro y se dio cuenta que el pirata se había quedado dormido. Avergonzado por lo sucedido, quito al mayor de encima y se puso de pie acomodando sus ropas…

Observo por varios minutos más al durmiente Foxy, toco tímidamente sus labios con la yema de los dedos, ¿Realmente había sucedido? El otro lo había besado… Por un momento había sido el momento más feliz para él pero no lo admitiría tan fácil… Suspiro y se apresuro a salir de la habitación antes de que Foxy intentara algo más. Fue a su habitación y se recostó, poco le importaba el no haberse puesto nuevamente su pijama, técnicamente su mente vagaba en otro lugar.

**Espero les haya gustado, pronto tendré listo el tercer capítulo, solo sean pacientes cx Y realmente agrades sus Reviews **


	3. Un beso demuestra más de lo que piensas

**Aajskasj responderé reviews x3  
4nk0ku: Yo te amo a ti por el fic de Bonnie x Lifty, el Fonnie dominara el mundo *-*  
TheParkerPress: Asjaksja es bueno verte aquí, y que sigas esta cuenta junto al fic que lo sigues tanto el pagina como aqui cx Aaksjas muchas gracias  
Shinoby Nehory: Típico triangulo amoroso como Domestica (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi xD) Si, en algún capitulo se vendrá la pelea por el lindo conejito x3  
KarencitaFrost300: Es bueno saber que serás paciente, no quiero ser linchada si no subo capitulo nuevo pronto xD  
-Pxnts: Mmm no exactamente… Pero habrá lemmon en el siguiente capítulo, asi que será lo más parecido a que se coman xDD  
Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews ;w; Me hacen sentir popu(? Okno, pero buaaaaano, disfruten del capítulo c: **

El resto de la noche paso de forma muy lenta y tortuosa para Bonnie, el pobre apenas y pudo dormir, su mente daba vueltas y respecto a lo que había sucedido con Foxy. Daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de lograrlo, el recuerdo del mayor besándolo lo hacía estremecerse por completo ¿Cuál era la causa que el otro lograba ponerlo así sin realmente quererlo?

Bonnie no estaba seguro, ni si quiera estaba seguro si Foxy sentía esa clase de cariño hacia él, tal vez era solo por el efecto del alcohol y Foxy solo veía a Bonnie como un hijo, o como un hermano menor al cual le gusta molestar. Pensar esto hacia que Bonnie se entristeciera pero al mismo tiempo alegrara, pues no podría vivir con el peso de saber que el mayor sentía algo mas por él, eran muchos los factores que estaban en contra si ellos llegaban a tener una relación, o al menos así pensaba Bonnie.

El chico era alguien muy correcto, que siempre hacia lo que estaba bien cuidando de no dañar a los demás o dar una mala imagen, y el pensar tener una relación con el otro sentía que iba en contra de todos sus principios, ya que un amor así era visto como algo inmoral ante la sociedad y serian tachados de un sin número de barbaridades, eso preocupaba al conejo, pero este sabía que Foxy era un sin vergüenza de primera y le valdría un carajo lo que los demás pensaran de ellos, pero aun así, Bonnie podía llegar a ser muy quisquilloso y reservado.

Todos los pensamientos en la cabeza de Bonnie trataban sobre ese mismo tema, a veces se golpeaba la frente con desesperación y frustración al adelantarse a los hechos y pensar rápidamente que el mayor quería una clase de relación con él, se sentía como un completo tonto al pensar cosas así, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, era como si su mente le quisiera estar jugando una mala broma.

La mañana por fin llego, la habitación de Bonnie era iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana a través de las cortinas. El peli morado ya estaba despierto, su mente en ningún momento lo dejo dormir. Con un horrible dolor de cabeza se puso de pie, buscando nueva ropa que ponerse el día de hoy, de su armario la selecciono y después se cambio.

Salió de su habitación rascando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, le parecía muy raro que la casa estuviera tan silenciosa, normalmente estaría el pelirrojo gritando de un lado a otro como si fuera un niño pequeño sin nada que hacer. Bueno, era de esperarse que Foxy aun no se hubiera despertado después de haberse embriagado casi toda la noche, lo más seguro es que aun estuviera durmiendo.

Bonnie prefirió dejar las cosas así como estaban y no despertar a Foxy, sabía que el mayor despertaría de mal humor a causa de la resaca y mas aparte no quería verlo a la cara, pues le haría recordar la escena de la noche anterior y no quería eso, sus mejillas se sonrojaban con tan solo recordarlo.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se estaba tomando muy en serio el no querer despertar al mayor, prepararía algo de desayunar y después de comer se iría a la Universidad y no tendría que ver a Foxy en lo que restaba de la tarde. Tal vez podría escaparse un par de horas con Freddy para así llegar más tarde y a lo mejor el mayor ya estuviera dormido.

Era un plan muy sencillo el que Bonnie ideo, pero los nervios de encontrarse cara a cara con Foxy no le permitían pensar en un plan mucho mejor, así que no le quedo de otra más que seguir ese plan.

Decidido, bajo hasta la cocina, y al entrar se llevo a sorpresa de ver al mayor con la cara contra la mesa y con una taza de café en la única mano que tenia. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al ver al pelirrojo frente a él, pero se fue calmando al darse cuenta que Foxy en realidad estaba dormido apoyado contra la mesa, se había quedado dormido mientras bebía una taza de café.

¿Qué era bueno hacer? ¿Continuar con lo que tenía planeado hacer y preparar el desayuno, o salir corriendo del lugar y comprar algo más tarde? El chico no podía pensar de forma clara, así que termino por decidirse en salir así y comprar algo cerca de la Universidad, pero apenas estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para salir de la cocina la voz del mayor lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Foxy con una voz soñolienta levantando la cabeza para observar a Bonnie.

-A-A la Universidad, ¿A dónde más? –Dijo un tanto nervioso soltando una leve risa debido a los nervios que lo traicionaban.

-¿No es muy temprano? Además, ni si quiera has desayunado. –Cuestiono nuevamente el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Bonnie.

El cuerpo de Bonnie se tenso completamente al escuchar el sonido de la silla recorrerse y el sonido de las botas contra el suelo en dirección a él. Sabía que ahora no se libraría tan fácil del mayor, este le seguiría insistiendo hasta tener una respuesta clara y honesta.

-Comprare algo mas tarde. –Dijo Bonnie girándose, quedando de frente a frente con Foxy.

Bonnie miraba fijamente al mayor mientras que este hacia lo mismo con él. Sus miradas se habían cruzado, Foxy tenía una expresión de completa seriedad la cual tal vez era causada por el dolor de cabeza que le causaba la resaca, o simplemente era porque por primera vez hablaría de forma seria con él otro.

Ambos no hacían ni decían nada, lo único que hacían era mirarse mutuamente, el peli morado no podía hablar por los nervios que sentía al tener tan cerca al hombre que una noche anterior lo había besado sin vergüenza alguna, Foxy observaba con suma atención las expresiones de Bonnie, le parecía raro que este se sonrojara, aunque analizándolo un poco, se daba cuenta que el menor estaba actuando muy extraño, como si lo quisiera evitar.

-Te quiero hacer una pregunta. –Foxy rompió el silencio.

-C-Claro… Adelante… -Dijo Bonnie aun muy nervioso.

-Ayer que estuve borracho… ¿No hice ninguna estupidez? -Pregunto el mayor arqueando una ceja en señal de duda, Bonnie se sonrojo aun más y desvió su mirada.

-Una estupidez no… Pero si algo muy vergonzoso para mí… -Respondió Bonnie por puro impulso sin analizar bien sus palabras.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto nuevamente Foxy ahora confundido por lo dicho anteriormente por el chico, pues no sabía a lo que se refería y no recordaba para nada aquel beso.

Hasta ese momento Bonnie se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, normalmente debería regañar al mayor por irse a embriagar sin comentárselo antes, pero ahora dio una respuesta verdadera. Tapo su boca con ambas manos mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡No dije nada! ¡No dije nada! –Pronuncio repetidas veces confundiendo más al pirata con esa actitud. -¡Simplemente hable sin pensar olvídalo! –Exclamaba alterado intentando hacer que el otro se olvidara de lo que dijo en un inicio pero sería inútil ya que Foxy era alguien muy insistente.

Antes de que Foxy pudiera empezar su interrogatorio para sacarle la verdad a Bonnie el timbre de la puerta principal resonó por toda la casa dando a entender que había visitas. El peli morado agradeció internamente a quien sea que haya llegado, lo había salvado. Salió rápidamente de la cocina a abrir la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien era él que llamaba a la puerta.

Tras abrir la puerta, vio tras esta a cierto chico peli café con su sombrero de copa, tenía una sonrisa animada en el rostro que se amplió al ver que fue el peli morado quien abrió la puerta.

-¡Bonnie! –Grito alegremente Freddy abrazando sin previo aviso al peli morado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Bonnie no muy seguro si responder el abrazo o separar al peli café.

-Vine para que nos vayamos juntos ¿Acaso no te parece una buena idea? –Dijo separándose del menor para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En otra situación el peli morado abría pensado mejor su respuesta, pero debido a que lo único que quería era librarse de las preguntas de Foxy decidió aceptar lo que Freddy le propuso.

-Aguarda aquí, ya vuelvo. –Dijo para después correr hacia su habitación por su mochila.

Freddy se recargo en el marco de la puerta para esperar pacientemente el regreso de su amigo, sabía que este no tardaría así que estaría tranquilo. Mientras observaba hacia el interior de la casa, vio a Foxy salir de la cocina y que al verlo, frunció el entrecejo.

-Pensé que ya me había librado de ti… -Dijo Foxy cruzándose brazos.

-Es una lástima que te hayas equivocado, jamás me alejaría y dejaría a Bonnie solo contigo. –Respondió Freddy en un tono de voz tranquilo pero también un poco soberbio, el cual hizo molestar al mayor.

-El siempre ha estado bien a mi lado…Sin necesidad de que te entrometas. –El tono de voz de Foxy se comenzaba a escuchar molesto.

A Foxy no le gustaba el hecho de saber que su enemigo había vuelto, pero ¿Por qué lo consideraba su enemigo? Fácil, no le gustaba para nada la clase de acercamiento que tenia Freddy con Bonnie, sentía que el oso lo quería alejar de su lado, y algo que el peli café no sabía, era que Foxy era alguien muy posesivo en algo que consideraba suyo.

Por razones como esas, el pelirrojo odiaba a Freddy, aunque el odio era mutuo, si no se insultaban era solo por Bonnie, él sabía que ambos chicos no se llevaban bien y por lo tanto hacia lo posible para acercarlos y hacerlos buenos amigos, pero era algo imposible, aun así, los otros dos decidieron llevar la pelea en paz para no dañar los sentimientos del peli morado. De otra forma, alguno de los dos ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-Admítelo viejo zorro, siempre has tenido miedo de que Bonnie me prefiera a mí. –Dijo burlonamente Freddy buscando como objetivo el hacer enojar a pelirrojo, lo cual logro.

-Sabes claramente que él nunca se fijaría en ti. –Contesto molesto Foxy, haciendo lo posible para disimular su enojo, no quería darle la satisfacción al otro de hacerlo enojar con tan simples palabras.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que en ti si? –Hablo con toda la calma del mundo Freddy con una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro al ver que con esa pregunta había dejado sin habla al mayor.

Foxy no respondió, sabía que el otro tenía razón, el en todos estos años cuido de Bonnie, pero eso no significaba que este se tuviera que enamorar de él solo por eso, además, el siempre estaba molestándolo y jugándole bromas, sin contar que también era alguien muy problemático, dado el caso de la noche anterior que el peli morado tuvo que ir por el hasta el bar.

Y si analizaba la situación con Freddy, Bonnie siempre esta sonriendo cuando esta a lado del peli café y muy rara vez este lo hace enojar o disgustar, sin duda alguna era varios puntos a favor de Freddy y él lo sabía y no dudaría en sacar provecho de eso.

Foxy ahora se daba cuenta, realmente si tiene miedo que Freddy termine ganándose el corazón de Bonnie y causa de ello, Bonnie termine aleándose de él para convivir más con el peli café.

Bonnie bajo las escaleras con su mochila en mano. En cuanto bajo pudo sentir el ambiente tan tenso entre ambos chicos, también logro sentir un aura un tanto depresiva proviniendo de Foxy. Decidió no preguntar y pasar de largo hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta donde Freddy lo esperaba.

-Me iré con Freddy a la Universidad, volveré más tarde, procura no irte a beber de nuevo… -Dijo Bonnie para después salir cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Foxy bajo levemente la mirada ante las palabras de Bonnie, ahora que lo analizaba no actuaba como el adulto que debía ser, se supone que debe apoyarlo en todo y lo único que hace no es más que causarle problemas. Saber eso lo hace sentir mal, debía cambiar su actitud con el chico para que este no le termine tomando rencor, estaba más que dispuesto en cambiar por él…

Bonnie y Freddy caminaban tranquilamente hacia la Universidad, ambos iban muy callados, y eso estresaba a Freddy, pues le hacía sentir que Bonnie le ocultaba algo y para no querérselo decir significaba que era algo de gran magnitud. Pero sabía que no ganaría nada insistiéndole que se lo dijera, así que decidió no tomar el tema y solo seguir caminando tranquilamente.

Fue el segundo día de Universidad y Bonnie siguió muy serio, Freddy sabía que su amigo podía llegar a ser alguien serio, pero no para tanto, tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo a solas, el cual estaba dispuesto a darle pero eso no quitaría lo preocupado que se sentía por él.

Ambos se encontraban de regreso a casa, aun era temprano, el cielo se veía rojizo y el clima era cálido. Los dos caminaban en silencio, un silencio que comenzaba a estresar a Freddy. Ya estaba más que dispuesto a romper ese silencio diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente pero guardo silencio al escuchar que fue Bonnie quien tomo la palabra primero.

-Emm… Freddy, quería pedirte un favor… -Comento el peli morado rascando su nuca nervioso ante la petición que le haría al peli café.

-Claro… Sabes que por ti haría todo. –Dijo Freddy mirando a su amigo con una cálida y amable sonrisa.

-Bien… Quería preguntarte… ¿Si me dejarías quedarme unas horas en tu casa? Es muy temprano para volver a mi casa… Y quiero pasar tiempo contigo en compensación a todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos… -Dijo Bonnie jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos, era más que obvio que aquello era una mentira, la verdadera razón de no querer volver a su casa era porque se terminaría encontrándose con Foxy.

-¡Por supuesto! –Contesto sumamente animado el peli café. –Lo más seguro es que mis padre estén aun en el trabajo, así que no veo problema alguno de que vayas.

-¡Gracias Freddy! –Exclamo felizmente el peli morado haciendo sonreír aun con más emoción al peli café.

Después de eso, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Freddy, esta se encontraba solo a un par de cuadras de la casa de Bonnie por lo que no abría problema alguno para el peli morado volver si se hacía de noche, aunque de igual forma Freddy terminaría acompañándolo para asegurarse que no le pasara nada.

Los dos entraron a la casa del peli café, esta era como Bonnie la recordaba antes de que su amigo se fuera a otro país, incluso llegaba a ser algo nostálgico volver a estar ahí después de varios años.

Freddy camino hacia su habitación y le indico a Bonnie que lo siguiera, este lo hizo sin objeción alguna.

-Dime Bonnie, ¿Sigues tocando el bajo? –Pregunto Freddy abriendo la puerta de su habitación y permitiéndole a Bonnie pasar primero.

-Sí, aunque no tan bien como antes… Últimamente he dejado de practicar… -Dijo Bonnie entrando a la habitación de Freddy y observando la decoración de esta, que era la misma que años antes, su amigo no había cambiado en nada.

-Bueno… Entonces ¿Qué tal si recordamos viejos tiempos? –Cometo Freddy dirigiéndose a su closet para sacar de este un bajo de color blanco y rojo, solía ser el viejo bajo que Bonnie tocaba.

-No veo por qué no. –Se encogió de hombros acercándose al peli café para tomar el bajo.

Bonnie solía tocar el bajo mientras que Freddy cantaba, ambos en más de una ocasión habían pensado en hacer una banda, pero tal idea se iba al no encontrar más integrantes, pero aun así continuaban pensando que llegaría alguien que se les uniera y poder llevar su sueño a cabo.

El resto de la tarde ambos solo se concentraron en ensayar las canciones que antes tocaban, aunque bien Bonnie se equivocaba mucho se debía a la falta de práctica, pero poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse nuevamente. Bonnie sonreía feliz al ver que la voz de su amigo continuaba siendo como antes, siempre le pareció una voz hermosa que con solo escucharla te sacaba una sonrisa, incluso hizo que el problema con Foxy se le olvidara por completo, de hecho, perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando por fin vio su reloj se dio cuenta que pasaban de las 11 de la noche.

Había apagado su celular por lo que no se había dado cuenta que su celular tenía muchas llamadas perdidas del mayor, decidió tomarse el asunto con calma, le aviso a Freddy que ya debía retirarse y, como lo había deducido antes, el peli café se ofreció a acompañarlo.

Bonnie volvió a su casa en compañía de Freddy, al llegar saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, noto que las luces de la sala eran las únicas encendidas en toda la casa, era más que seguro que Foxy lo esperaba aun despierto… Eso era malo.

-Gracias por acompañarme Freddy. –Agradeció el peli morado haciendo una reverencia frente a su amigo, este solo sonrió y poso su mano sobre su cabello.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, me basta con ver que has llegado bien a tu casa. –Dijo Freddy acariciando los cabellos del contrario. Después se alejo. –Bueno, nos vemos mañana, debo volver antes de que mis padres lleguen y noten que no estoy. –Tomo la mejilla del contrario y lo acerco para darle un beso en su otra mejilla, los labios de Freddy rozaron la comisura de los labios de Bonnie, acto que lo hizo sonrojar.

Sin decir más, Freddy se marcho de ahí con una gran sonrisa, era más que obvio que el leve roce de labios no había sido una coincidencia, era algo que el oso planeo, pues sabía que cierto pelirrojo los observaba desde la ventana de la sala.

Bonnie cerró la puerta y camino hacia las escaleras, pero la voz del mayor lo detuvo cuando pasaba frente a la sala. Su sangre se helo por completo al escuchar el tono de voz del pelirrojo, pues este sonaba serio y molesto, era más que claro que estaba enojado, pero en realidad no era porque el peli morado haya llegado tarde.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Foxy sentado en uno de los sofás con los brazos cruzados.

-Estaba en casa de Freddy… -Respondió Bonnie intentando sonar lo más calmado posible, pero realmente fue un grave error haber respondido eso.

Foxy se puso de pie y se acerco al chico, el menor vio la mirada del pelirrojo, este tenía el entrecejo fruncido y su mirada era fría, se sentía dominado por esa mirada, nunca antes había visto así al contrario.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo a estas horas con él? –Volvió a preguntar Foxy sin apartar su vista del menor.

-Es algo que no te interesa. Y si me disculpas iré a mi habitación. –Dijo Bonnie desviando su vista, se sentía intimidado si lo miraba a los ojos y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-¡Por supuesto que me interesa idiota! –Grito Foxy tomando bruscamente del brazo al contrario para regresarlo justamente cuando este se iba. -¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba! ¡Y el saber que te fuiste con Freddy no arregla nada, incluso hace que me preocupe más!

-Nunca he entendido porque no te agrada Freddy. El es alguien amable y amigable, jamás me haría daño, no sé qué demonios es lo que te preocupa. –Reclamo Bonnie jalando su brazo bruscamente para librarse del agarre del mayor.

-¡Me preocupa que te aleje de mi! –Exclamo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo al menor y sorprendiéndose a si mismo también.

Realmente Foxy no tenía planeado decir eso, podía llegar a escucharse egoísta pero jamás dejaría que el otro lo separara del peli morado. El pelirrojo sabia que con lo que había dicho Bonnie podía pensar un sin número de cosas, Foxy era malo hablando directamente, así que no le quedo de otra más que actuar según sus instintos.

Bonnie no podía creerlo, la sensación que la noche pasada había sentido, se repetía nuevamente. Los labios del otro se encontraban unidos a los de él mientras que las manos del pelirrojo lo abrazaban de forma sobre protectora logrando así sentir la calidez del cuerpo ajeno.

Nunca habría podido predecir esa acción del pelirrojo, ahora no podía culpar al alcohol, Foxy no estaba borracho, estaba en sus cinco sentidos y aun así lo estaba besando, era un beso apasionado y muy intenso, como si el pelirrojo lo haya deseado desde hace tiempo, aun así Bonnie no sabía cómo responder, ¿Debía corresponder el beso? ¿O alejar al mayor? El quería corresponder el beso, realmente lo quería, pero iba en contra de todo lo que él creía moral.

Al final Bonnie termino por separar al mayor empujándolo y haciendo su rostro hacia un lado para así evitar algún otro beso si el mayor lo tenía planeado. Foxy se desilusiono por completo al ver la reacción del menor, había sido rotundamente rechazado y vaya que lo lastimo.

-No… Vuelvas a hacer eso por favor… -Dijo Bonnie completamente sonrojado, giro su vista al mayor por varios segundos y después se marcho de ahí en camino a su habitación.

**Bien… Espero les haya gustado, y les hare un pequeño spoiler, aunque ya lo hice respondiendo uno de los reviews xD En el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon así que espérenlo con ansias e.e **


	4. Chapter 4: Te demostrare que te amo

**Bien… Me desaparecí por un tempo y los deje deseosos por el lemmon, honestamente me daba flojera publicar xDDD Ya que ya tengo escritos los capítulos hasta el 6 y cada viernes los subo en la pagina que administro, bueno, rara vez soy puntual con respecto a subirlo cada viernes… Como sea, aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 y les agradezco enormemente a los que dejan un review, le hacen bien a mi alma(?) Okno –Nótese que le da flojera responder los reviews- xD Por cierto, cambiare el nombre de mi cuenta, ya que en un principio esta no me pertenecía sino a una amiga que me la regalo por eso el primer fic que se subió a esta cuenta no se ha continuado xD El nuevo nombre será NightmareMikeHTF similar a mi firma en la pagina que administro, así los que vengan de ahí puedan reconocerme c:**

Había pasado una semana completa desde aquel día. La relación entre Foxy y Bonnie era más distante desde entonces, Bonnie no le dirigía la palabra en ningún momento a Foxy, y en todo el día hacia lo posible por evitarlo, durante las tardes que volvía de la Universidad, se iba a casa de Freddy con la excusa de querer pasar más tiempo con el peli café. Llegaba a altas horas de la noche acompañado por el oso, para Foxy era algo muy difícil el estar soportando aquello, pues dentro suyo quería golpear hasta el cansancio a Freddy, pero no quería que Bonnie se distanciara más si llegaba a hacer eso.

El pelirrojo se sentía culpable por la situación, sabía que el repentino alejamiento del menor fue causado por el beso que le había dado en aquella noche, pero ¿Cómo culparlo? Era algo que siempre había querido y se sentía amenazado por la llegada de Freddy, quería dejarle en claro a Bonnie lo que sentía por él y que solo lo quería para él, aun así sintió que fue un grave error haberse dejado llevar de esa manera, Bonnie ahora ya no le hablaba y convivía mas tiempo con Freddy, cosa que lo torturaba constantemente al saberlo.

En todo caso Bonnie se sentía incomodo ante la presencia de Foxy, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para evitarlo o no dirigirle la palabra por más que quisiera, pues desde aquel beso, su cuerpo se estremecía con tal solo escuchar su voz, o con verle cerca, era algo que no controlaba y le disgustaba, siempre quiso negar sus sentimientos ante el mayor aunque eso le cotara su felicidad, no le quedaba de otra, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Era un nuevo día y ambos se encontraban desayunando, en completo silencio, Bonnie bajaba la mirada para así evitar mirar al mayor mientras que este lo miraba sutilmente, sabía que no le dirigiría la palabra por más que intentara entablar una conversación, decidió mejor mantenerse callado, en el fondo se sentía molesto porque sabía que no tardaría en llegar Freddy para irse junto a Bonnie a la Universidad, pasaría otra tarde solo torturándose con sus pensamientos respecto a Bonnie y Freddy.

Como todos los días, Freddy llego a la misma hora, en la cual Bonnie lo esperaba listo en la sala, en cuanto se oía el timbre de la puerta principal, Bonnie rápidamente abría la puerta y se iba con Freddy sin decir ni si quiera un "adiós" a Foxy, esto lo noto Freddy las primeras veces que paso, no quería indagar en el tema e incomodar a su amigo y además, disfrutaba el tan repentino acercamiento del peli morado.

Eran las 12:00 a.m. Y Bonnie apenas regresaba a su casa, como siempre, siendo acompañado por Freddy que con un beso en la mejilla y una gran sonrisa se despedía de él, Bonnie no veía esto como algo normal, pero al tratarse de su amigo pensó que este lo hacía en broma o algo parecido, pues nunca había intentado sobrepasarse con él.

Después de haber entrado, Bonnie se dirigía a las escaleras viendo sentado en estas una figura familiar. Era el pelirrojo que se encontraba dormido recargando su cabeza contra la pared, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, movió sus orejas y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, levanto la mirada y vio al peli morado que acababa de llegar.

-Por fin llegas… -Dijo Foxy bostezando al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Es bueno verte despierto… Quería decirte que mañana y todo el fin de semana me quedare a dormir en la casa de Freddy. –Comento Bonnie sin ninguna emoción caminando hacia las escaleras para después comenzar a subirlas.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el pelirrojo alzando una ceja. -¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare? –Comenzó a caminar detrás del menor que no se inmutaba ni si quiera a mirarlo.

-Porque no te estoy pidiendo permiso, simplemente te estoy avisando, además, no eres mi padre como para decidir algo así. –Se quejo terminado de subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación.

-Tal vez no sea tu padre, pero te crie como si fueras mi hijo, sin pedir nada cambio. –Respondió el pelirrojo entrando sin ningún permiso a la habitación del menor, realmente le habían dolido las palabras del peli morado.

-Me da igual, ¡Y sal de mi habitación! –Grito el chico señalando la puerta de la habitación, pero Foxy se negó rotundamente a salir.

-¡No saldré! Y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no podemos seguir así. Me has estado ignorando por todo una semana completa. –Alego el mayor cruzándose de brazos, dando a entender que no saldría.

-Tú no puedes entender como me siento, así que sal por favor. –Dijo Bonnie acercándose al mayor y colocando su mano sobre el pecho de este para empujarlo hacia atrás.

Lo que Bonnie no tenía previsto fue que Foxy tomo su mano y la aparto de él para después soltarlo y tomarlo ahora de la camisa. Con fuerza lo empujo hacia su cama. Bonnie cayó en su cama sorprendido por la acción de Foxy, pero más sorpresa se llevo cuando este se posiciono sobre sujetando sus dos muñecas con una sola mano sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo, pues Foxy era mucho más fuerte que el.

-Puedo entender que ese beso te haya molestado, pero no veo la razón para que te alejes de mi así como así, aunque no lo parezca, eso realmente me lastima. Lo que yo siento por ti va mas allá del cariño, y sé que tú sientes lo mismo, aunque lo niegues. –Dijo Foxy mirando fijamente al menor, el rostro del peli morado se había ruborizado ante las palabras de Foxy y se removía debajo de este intentando el escaparse.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso tan seguro?! –Exclamo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Por tu forma de actuar cada vez que me acerco a ti… La forma en que me miras… Por el simple hecho que te ruborizas cuando me acerco, ¡Es por eso! –Y dicho esto beso al menor.

Bonnie cerro fuertemente los labios cuando sintió los labios contrarios, se negaba a responder el beso aunque su interior si lo quería. Las palabras de Foxy estaban en total acuerdo, por más que Bonnie se negara a admitirlo, pero eso ya daba igual, dijera lo que dijera el peli morado no iba a hacer que el pirata se detuviera.

Foxy se aferraba a querer besar a la fuerza a Bonnie, este seguía en su plan de negarse hasta que Foxy finalmente se separo mirándolo a los ojo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Pregunto Bonnie con las mejillas sonrojadas y desviando su mirada avergonzado.

-Porque te amo. –Respondió Foxy de la manera más sincera que pudo.

Ante tal respuesta, Bonnie abrió los ojos de par en par, no se esperaba que el pelirrojo dijera eso, incluso le hubiera parecido más normal que Foxy le respondiera con algún comentario sarcástico o molesto para el peli morado. Todos los pensamientos de Bonnie se vinieron abajo cando sintió nuevamente los labios de Foxy unirse con los de él.

Esta vez no negó el beso, simplemente dejo que el contrario lo besara, no podía creerlo que lo estaba haciendo, su cuerpo poco a poco se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía hacia el mayor, un sentimiento prohibido que ambos compartían, y aun así el conejo se negaba completamente a aceptarlo.

Bonnie sentido como el agarre del mayor a sus manos disminuía hasta que finalmente dejo sus manos en libertad, después de todo Bonnie dejo de forcejear así que ya no había motivo alguno para inmovilizarlo, además de que Foxy necesitaba su mano para algo más.

El beso era intenso, el peli morado correspondía al beso, lo hacía de una forma un tanto torpe, pues nunca antes había besado a alguien, era algo gracioso de hecho, pues cuando era niño solía decir que su primer beso seria con Foxy, y así fue, Bonnie debería sentirse muy feliz por eso.

-Nhg… ¡Ah! –Gimió Bonnie rompiendo el beso de golpe. Fue algo que no pudo evitar, pues sin aviso alguno, la mano de Foxy se había introducido debajo de su camisa y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen con lentitud.

Ante tal gemido, Foxy soltó una leve risa ganadora al ver como el rostro del menor se coloraba por la vergüenza de haber emitido un sonido tan erótico, no era su culpa, el tacto de las yemas de los dedos del otro con su suave piel era una sensación que le erizaba por completo la piel, realmente deseaba sentirlo de esa manera, todo su cuerpo se lo exigía, quería recibir más de Foxy, aunque al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, miedo a dejarse llevar por la satisfacción y arrepentirse al siguiente día.

Pero no había marcha atrás, Foxy ya no lo dejaría libre una vez que ya le siguió el juego, no le quedaba más que disfrutar, de igual forma fue algo que siempre anhelo ¿No? Por fin lo tenía, no era un sueño, ni una ilusión, era algo real, algo que estaba experimentando en carne propia y le estaba gustando…

-Vaya… ¿Quién diría que un chico tan serio como tu terminaría gimiendo de una forma tan adorable y tierna? –Comento Foxy con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro que hizo sonrojar más a Bonnie, ante esto, su sonrisa se torno un tanto maliciosa. – ¿Qué te parece si provocamos mas gemidos así?

-Cállate tont… ¡Ah! –Su oración fue interrumpida por otro gemido que le fue provocado al sentir la lengua del mayor desplazarse por su cuello de una forma muy lenta.

Sin duda alguna, los gemidos de Bonnie serian ahora el sonido favorito de Foxy, era música para sus oídos, y por lo tanto deseaba escucharlo más y estaba completamente dispuesto a ello.

Su mano continuaba recorriendo todo el abdomen del menor, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos para finalmente detenerse en uno de los pezones del chico, comenzó a jugar con este provocando que se pusiera duro, cosa que después aprovecho para pellizcarlo con delicadeza causándole más placer a Bonnie ya que su lengua aun lamia la blanca piel del cuello del peli morado.

Bonnie sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente a medida que mas gemidos salían de su boca, por más que intentara reprimirlos no lo lograba, aunque no era mucho el tacto que el otro le brindaba, aun así sentía gran placer, era extraño, pero al parecer su cuerpo lo deseaba tanto que con un simple roce de la mano del otro lo hacía estremecerse y sentir como la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente.

El mayor paso de lamer a morder, son mordidas no eran fuertes, pero tampoco muy leves, además, cada vez que mordía succionaba la piel provocando una marca rojiza que era demasiado visible a causa de lo blanca que era la piel de Bonnie. El peli morado coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Foxy y lo empujo en un intento por separarlo.

-¡No hagas eso! –Exclamo Bonnie aun en su intento de alejar al otro, pero este se negaba completamente y seguía en lo suyo.

Bonnie estaba consciente de que al día siguiente alguien podría notar las marcas, pero le era imposible separar al mayor, y cuando este finalmente se separo, Bonnie ya tenía alrededor de 3 marcas por todo su cuello.

Foxy miraba a Bonnie sonriendo burlonamente, incluso en un momento así le era muy divertido molestarlo. Saco su mano de la camisa del chico, para despues quitársela con lentitud mientras observaba la cara avergonzada de Bonnie al estar expuesto de esa forma ante Foxy, en caso para Foxy, era una vista simple y sencillamente perfecta. Miraba al menor de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, fue ahí cuando noto un bulto en los pantalones del chico.

-Mira que tenemos aquí… ¿Te pones duro tan fácilmente? –Pregunto Foxy juguetonamente posando su mano sobre la entrepierna del otro constatando que efectivamente el miembro del otro estaba erecto.

-C-Cállate… ¡Y no lo toques! –Dijo Bonnie al sentir la mano del otro sobre su virilidad, poco a poco sentía como Foxy comentaba a mover su mano, Bonnie mordió su labio inferior para evitar gemir, las acciones del otro lo hacían disfrutar demasiado.

-¿Por qué no? Se ve que te gusta… -Comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón ajeno y cuando Bonnie estaba a punto de alegar, Foxy lo silencio con un beso.

Esta vez, Bonnie pudo sentir como la lengua del otro se abría paso entre sus labios para llegar hasta su boca, la lengua del mayor rozaba la suya incitándolo a jugar con él. El peli morado cerró los ojos y comenzó a rozar su lengua con la del mayor siguiéndole el juego y así iniciando una batalla de lenguas en la que Foxy ganaba claramente, tenía más experiencia que él y lo podía dominar fácilmente, extrañamente eso le gustaba… Siendo sincero, todo en el mayor le gustaba.

Foxy mantuvo demasiado concentrado a Bonnie en el beso, que logro desabotonar con éxito el pantalón del menor viendo como el bulto ajeno sobre salía de la tela oscura del bóxer. Sonrió para sus adentros y tras remover la tela del bóxer dejo por completo al descubierto el erecto miembro del chico, el cual no dudo en tomarlo y comenzar a estimular.

Bonnie se exalto un poco al sentir la cálida mano de Foxy tomar su miembro, nunca antes había practicado la masturbación y por lo tanto era una sensación completamente nueva para él. Gemidos ahogados salían de la boca del menor que era interceptados por la boca de Foxy al no separarse aun del beso, Bonnie mantenía ambas manos en los hombros del mayor, los presionaba con fuerza debido al placer que sentía en ese momento, la mano de Foxy bajaba y subía lentamente a medida que las lenguas de ambos jugueteaban en medio del beso, todo era increíble para ambos.

Al cabo de varios minutos, Foxy se separo de Bonnie creando un hilo de saliva que unía las bocas de ambos. Bonnie jadeaba de forma agitada debido a la excitación que sentía y por el hecho que el mayor no le permitió en ningún momento separarse para tomar aire, le era molesto mirar el rostro del otro, ya que a juzgar por su sonrisa se estaba burlando internamente de él, aunque… Siempre lo hacía ¿Qué importaba si ahora también lo hacía?

-Hay que intentar algo nuevo, y estoy más que seguro que te encantara. –Comento Foxy usando su garfio para levantar el mentón de Bonnie, el tono de voz del mayor había cambiado radicalmente, ya no se escuchaba divertido, ni juguetón, ahora un tono de voz seductor y lascivo.

El peli morado no comprendía a que se refería Foxy con "algo nuevo" su mente no le podía generalizar una respuesta ante aquello, por lo menos algo que le diera una idea, era algo normal ya que él nunca había estado en una situación así, ni si quiera había llegado a pensar que terminaría en una situación como esa y mucho menos que fuera con el pelirrojo.

La mano de Foxy se detuvo, por un momento dejo de darle placer al otro, Bonnie seguía sin entender que era lo que tenía planeado hacer ahora el mayor, sintió nuevamente la lengua del pelirrojo sobre su cuello, pero muy lentamente comenzaba a bajar a medida que Foxy también bajaba, su lengua recorría el pecho de Bonnie, deteniéndose en el pezón derecho de este, el cual lamia y chupaba, después daba pequeñas mordidas que hacían al otro gemir de placer.

Continuo bajando, cada vez más lento hasta que finalmente llego a la altura de la cintura de Bonnie, el peli morado levanto su torso apoyándose sobre sus codos para observar lo que el otro estaba a punto de hacer. Foxy removió los pantalones de Bonnie junto con la ropa interior, dejándolas tiradas en el piso de la habitación, observo por varios minutos el miembro erecto del otro y lo volvió a tomar con su mano.

-¿Q-Que vas a hacer? –Pregunto Bonnie con una voz que podía mostrar lo tan excitado que se sentía, era una voz que volvía loco a Foxy al escucharla, sin embargo, este en todo momento seguía con una actitud tranquila y decidida en lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Te voy a dar placer, ¿No es obvio? –Miro al chico arqueando una ceja, este desvió la mirada pues no sabía que responderle al mayor, pero su mirada volvió a centrarse en Foxy al sentir algo cálido y húmedo en la punta de su miembro.

Al mirar nuevamente al pelirrojo, vio como este había comenzado a lamer su miembro, iniciando por la punta, la cual lamia en círculos y de forma muy lenta para después desplazarse por toda la extensión mientras con su mano sostenía la base.

La lengua de Foxy jugueteaba con el miembro del menor como si se tratara de una paleta, Foxy lo disfrutaba demasiado ya que podía escuchar los fuertes gemidos que su juguetona lengua le provocaban a Bonnie, era algo que el otro no podía evitar, tanto placer lo hacía gemir como loco, sensaciones que nunca había sentido, de un momento a otro las estaba sintiendo, era algo desconocido, una nueva experiencia, y lo estaba disfrutando.

Foxy comenzó en engullir el miembro ajeno, lentamente como si disfrutara de torturar al chico, sabía que le estaba gustando al menor, y si lo hacía de manera lenta, este sufriría por desear tener más placer. Todo el miembro del menor logro entrar en la boca del pirata, él usaba su lengua para lamer toda la extensión del miembro al tiempo que empezaba a mover su cabeza hacia atrás, y luego moverla hacia adelante en un lento y placentero vaivén.

Era demasiado placer para Bonnie, este dejo caer su espalda contra el colchón de la cama, gimiendo y jadeando completamente excitado, sus piernas se abrían mas dándole más acceso al mayor, coloco su mano sobre la rojiza cabellera del otro, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello. Su mente se tornaba en blanco y su vista se nublaba a causa del placer.

-Nhg… Ah… Ah… -De la boca de Bonnie no salían nada más que gemidos, los mismos que incitaban a Foxy a continuar, incluso, aumento la velocidad con la que movía su cabeza.

El vaivén se había vuelto más rápido, Bonnie comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más cerca del clímax, no podía soportarlo más, era la primera vez que sentía tanto placer, era demasiado para él.

-Ah… Foxy… M-Me voy a correr… -No pudo aguantarlo más cuando sintió que el mayor ejercía fuerza con sus labios cada vez que introducía y sacaba el miembro del menor de su boca, esto basto para que el menor terminara corriéndose en la boca de Foxy seguido de un fuerte y sonoro gemido, arqueando su espalda.

Foxy sintió como la esencia del menor lleno su boca de un minuto a otro, lentamente fue sacando el miembro del chico de su boca viendo claramente como un poco de esa esencia blanquecina caía de su boca, y como salía un poco más del miembro del menor. Saboreo el semen que quedaba en su boca y finalmente lo trago mirando al menor con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Te has corrido mucho… Nunca antes te habías tocado ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Foxy volviendo a la posición en la que había iniciado, sobre el menor.

-Cosas… Como esas no se preguntan… Idiota. –Contesto Bonnie entre jadeos intentando calmar su respiración, el mayor ya estaba de nuevo sobre él, eso le indicaba que estaba más que dispuesto en continuar.

-Por cierto… Necesitare tu ayuda… Con el garfio durare años en desnudarme. –Dijo Foxy mirando a Bonnie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A pesar de lo que hasta ahorita Foxy le había hecho, Bonnie continuaba avergonzado, y que el mayor le pidiera que lo desnudase no ayudaba en mucho, de igual forma termino por hacer lo pedido, era una suerte que el mayor en esa ocasión solo llevara puesta una camisa de botones y manga larga de color blanco, y su pantalón negro, de otra forma abría sido muy difícil quitarle todo su atuendo pirata.

Bonnie con las manos temblorosas comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del mayor mientras este lo miraba y se divertía al ver el nerviosismo del otro, ¿No podía dejar de disfrutar molestar al otro por lo menos una vez en su vida? Definitivamente no, era la forma en que siempre Foxy le daba a entender al menor que lo quería, aunque este se molestara por las burlas y bromas pero al final terminara hablando con el pelirrojo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Una vez que termino de desabotonar la camisa de Foxy, la removió, el mayor cooperaba tranquilamente. Ahora Bonnie debía proseguir a quitar el pantalón de Foxy, y cuando lo iba a hacer vio y logro sentir el duro miembro del mayor, este también estaba excitado por la situación y al parecer ha estado soportando la molestia de aun tener el pantalón puesto.

Esto lo hizo sentir más nervioso, era obvio lo que continuaba, podía llegar a ser un tonto cuando se trataba de temas como esos, pero tenía en claro que es lo que iba a seguir, tiene 18 años, es más que obvio que por lo menos tiene en claro que clase de actos se hace durante una situación así.

Cuando quito el pantalón y ropa interior del contrario si sorprendió al ver el miembro de este, tal sorpresa fue notaba por Foxy quien soltó una pequeña risa y tomo la mejilla del menor para besarlo, buscaba quitar el nerviosismo que invadía el cuerpo del menor, de otra forma sería difícil seguir.

Foxy se acomodo entre las piernas del chico, por inercia este las abrió mas para darle más acceso al otro. El beso continuaba siendo una distracción para la mente del menor, iba doler, eso lo tenía en claro tanto Foxy como Bonnie, pero ambos querían continuar, los cuerpos de los dos necesitaban tanto del otro, querían volverse uno solo, eran sentimientos que ambos sentía por el otro y no podían expresarlos con palabras.

El pelirrojo comenzó a rozar su miembro en la entrada de Bonnie, el menor se puso aun más nervioso y se estremeció completamente, Foxy intensificaba el beso al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a ejercer fuerza en su cadera y así hacer que su miembro entrara lentamente dentro del otro.

Bonnie sentía como un punzante dolor aparecía en su cuerpo a medida que el otro se abría paso dentro de él, era un fuerte dolor el cual debía soportar, sabia muy internamente que el dolor pasaría y seria recompensado con placer, por el momento solo debía concentrarse en el beso con el mayor, la pelea de leguas se había reanudado apenas unieron sus labios, un buen señuelo para mantener distraída la mente de Bonnie, aunque no servía de mucho ya que el dolor era muy intenso.

Finalmente, todo el miembro del mayor entro en la estrecha entrada de Bonnie, el dolor no disminuyo, todo lo contrario, había aumentado. Bonnie cerraba los ojos con fuerza cuando el mayor comenzó a moverse, de forma lenta y cuidadosa buscando el no lastimar al menor y hacer que el dolor desaparezca.

Las caderas de Foxy se movían de atrás hacia adelante, Bonnie presionaba con sus manos los hombros de Foxy mientras que con sus piernas abrazaba la cadera del mayor, sentía como su entrada se dilataba conforme el mayor se movía, el dolor comenzaba a disminuir tras acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro, todo se estaba volviendo más relajado, la fuerza con la que apretaba los hombros contrarios disminuía, ahora simplemente apoyaba sus manos.

Pasado el tiempo en que el mayor no dejaba de moverse de forma lenta, el dolor que Bonnie sentía se había esfumado, ahora solo sentía placer, el cual lo expresaba con los gemidos que salían de su boca cada vez que Foxy entraba y salía de él. Foxy había pasado de besarlo a lamer su cuello y morderlo, su cuerpo se volvía a llenar de placer como en un principio, pero ahora era más, su miembro había reaccionado nuevamente, se había puesto otra vez erecto y palpitaba conforme el mayor lo embestía, exigía ser atendido.

Al escuchar los gemidos de Bonnie, Foxy comprendió que podía aumentar la velocidad de su cadera, lo cual no tardo ni dos segundos en hacer. El vaivén se había vuelto más rápido y con más fuerza, los cuerpos de ambos comenzaban a sudar, los dos jadeaban y gemían, la habitación se había llenado de gemidos de un momento a otro, era algo perfecto para ambos.

Foxy se dio cuenta que el miembro de Bonnie estaba nuevamente erecto, mientras continuaba embistiéndolo, llevo su mano hasta el miembro del menor, y después de tomarlo lo empezó a masturbar al mismo ritmo que lo embestía, sin duda alguna Bonnie estaba disfrutando todo lo que el mayor le hacía sentir, gemía al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al mayor rodeando sus manos en el cuello de este y se aferraba fuertemente a él.

El peli morado gemía justamente al oído de Foxy, esto lo excitaba aun mas provocaba que aplicara más fuerza y velocidad al vaivén de su cadera, ambos estaban tan cerca del orgasmo, el simple hecho de hacer eso con la persona que mas querían era algo perfecto.

Bonnie abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo del mayor y tras un fuerte gemido se corrió en la mano de este, Foxy continuo embistiéndolo y al poco tiempo también se corrió dentro del chico, Bonnie podía sentir como el caliente semen del mayor llenaba su interior, era algo que lo hizo gemir junto al hecho que el mayor comenzó a sacar lentamente su miembro del interior de Bonnie para dejarse caer a lado de él en la cama.

Ambos jadeaban descontroladamente intentando calmar sus respiraciones, sus pechos subían y bajaban y poco a poco comenzaban a tranquilizarse. Bonnie no podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer con el mayor, pero dentro de él sabía que no debía arrepentirse, llevaba años amando a Foxy, y eso que acababan de hacer fue una sensación increíble.

-Eres un tonto… -Dijo Bonnie ya con la respiración más tranquila, después de sus palabras pudo escuchar la risa del mayor.

-Tu tonto… -Contesto el mayor rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del menor para después abrazarlo, tomo las sabanas de la cama y cubrió a ambos, Bonnie aun con el sonrojo en su rostro correspondió lentamente el abrazo.

Pasados los minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos completamente exhaustos, había sido una excelente noche, Bonnie se sentía feliz, en ese momento se encontraba a lado de la persona que amaba, disfrutando de su calor…


	5. Chapter 5: Celos

**Aakjsaksja bien… Mucho tiempo después me digno a publicar el siguiente capítulo… Disculpen mi tardanza Pero buaaaano, no tengo mucho que decir así que aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, disfrútenlo c:**

Era una nueva mañana, se podía escuchar claramente el cantar de los pájaros, el mismo cantar junto con el timbre de la casa despertaron a Bonnie, quien despertó un tanto desconcertado respecto a lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada. El chico peli morado sentía una gran calidez en todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con lentitud dándose cuenta que el mayor lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, de forma exaltada se puso de pie dándose cuenta que tanto él como el pirata estaban desnudos, lo de la noche anterior no fue un sueño como él pensó, realmente había pasado, al fin y al cabo todo había sido tan real como para haber sido un simple sueño, pues al levantarse, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cadera que lo hizo caer al piso adolorido.

La forma tan brusca en que Bonnie se levanto hizo que Foxy se despertara mirando al chico sentado involuntariamente en el piso con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Foxy se levanto hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama rascando su cabeza y despeinando aun más su cabellera roja muy alborotada. Al parecer le costó un par de minutos el despertar por completo, pues tenía los ojos entre cerrado y después de un gran bostezo hablo.

-Buenos días… -Dijo con una cálida y amable sonrisa en el rostro, Bonnie no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella sonrisa y por el hecho que ambos estaban desnudos y también implicaba mucho el recordar lo que los dos hicieron durante la noche.

-No tienen nada de buenos. –Contesto Bonnie colocándose de pie con algo de dificultad debido al dolor de cadera que sentía. Buscaba con la mirada su ropa que se encontraba esparcida por todo el piso.

Dio un pesado suspiro y opto por mejor sacar ropa limpia de su armario, se dirigió a este y comenzó a sacar su ropa mientras sentía la intensa mirada de Foxy tras él, observando su desnudo cuerpo, esto le hacía cerrar los puños con fuerza debido a la vergüenza que sentía. El ambiente estaba silencioso entre ambos, Bonnie le daba la espalda a Foxy mientras se vestía, y el mayor… Bueno, el técnicamente devoraba al chico con la mirada.

El silencio en la habitación fue roto por el timbre de la casa que se escuchaba nuevamente, pero ahora era de forma repetida y continua, quien sea el que este afuera ya se había desesperado de estar llamando a la puerta desde casi media hora antes y que nadie lo atienda.

-¿Qué demonios le costara tocar como una persona decente? –Pregunto Foxy con molestia a punto de ponerse de pie pero fue detenido por Bonnie que ya estaba vestido.

-Ve a tu habitación a vestirte anciano, yo iré a ver quien llama a la puerta. –Dijo Bonnie mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al mayor para después darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación en dirección a la puerta principal, donde aun se escuchaba el timbre sonando de forma aun más insistente.

-A pesar de lo de ayer sigue siendo igual de cortante…. –Pensó Foxy viendo salir al chico de la habitación para después ponerse de pie para y juntar su ropa que se encontraba esparcida en el piso junto a la ropa de Bonnie.

Mientras tanto Bonnie bajo las escaleras se dirigió a la puerta, una vez frente a esta a abrió con un semblante fastidiado en el rostro, que se borro al momento en que vio al chico que tocaba tan instintivamente el timbre. Era Freddy.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no abrías?! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? –Pregunto el peli café con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh? No… -Negó Bonnie ladeando levemente la cabeza en señal de duda, se había despertado concentrado solo en lo que había hecho con Foxy que olvido por completo la hora en que se había levantado, ni si quiera vio que hora era.

-Faltan 10 minutos para entrar a la Universidad… -Contesto Freddy mostrando la pantalla de su celular a Bonnie para que este viera la hora, al parecer el oso no mentía.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamo Bonnie corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a Freddy esperándolo en la puerta.

Entro a su habitación buscando su mochila, una vez que la encontró salió de su habitación rápidamente topándose a Foxy al bajar la escaleras, este tenía puesto simplemente unos bóxer negros, miro al peli morado con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién llamaba a la puerta? –Pregunto Foxy yendo tras el chico que bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras, su pregunta se respondió sola al ver a Freddy en la puerta esperando al menor.

-Ya debo irme, por tu culpa se me ha hecho tarde. –Se quejo Bonnie mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Foxy al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-No fue mi culpa… Fue la culpa de ambos… -Dijo sonriendo burlón haciendo sonrojar al menor.

-¡Cállate! Y ya debo irme adi… -Fue interrumpido antes de poder girarse para salir por la puerta, pues Foxy lo tomo de la mejilla y lo beso aprovechando que Freddy se encontraba aun en la puerta.

El peli café se sorprendió al ver tan repentino beso, aunque no solo él, sino también Bonnie que no esperaba tal beso y mucho menos frente a su amigo, esto lo hizo sonrojar aun más de lo que estaba, sin pensarlo más separo al mayor mirándolo con reproche.

-¡No hagas eso idiota! –Grito mirando la sonrisa divertida de Foxy.

El peli morado se giro sumamente sonrojado hacia su amigo quien miraba molesto a Foxy, este lo miraba con la misma sonrisa divertida que al poco tiempo se volvió una sonrisa soberbia y ganadora que hizo molestar aun mas a Freddy, era la forma en la que el zorro le daba a entender al peli café que había ganado.

Freddy apretó los puños mientras fruncía el entrecejo, no iba a dejar que Foxy le ganara tan fácilmente, pelearía por el amor del peli morado, el era la razón por la que había vuelto del extranjero, no dejaría que aquello fuera una perdida. Ambos se lanzaban miradas retadoras mientras Bonnie salía de la casa con la mirada hacia abajo por la vergüenza que su amigo lo haya visto ser besado por el pelirrojo.

La pelea de miradas se acabo cuando el peli morado cerró la puerta, Freddy miraba a Bonnie esperando a que este levantara la mirada pero no lo hacía, realmente se sentía tan apenado, solo comenzó a caminar y el peli café lo siguió caminando a su lado.

-No… No le digas a nadie lo que viste por favor… -Dijo Bonnie mirando de reojo al peli café.

Freddy miro a Bonnie aunque bien se sentía un gran enojo dentro de él, forzó una sonrisa mientras respondía a la pregunta del chico ocultando su enojo con un tono de voz amable y comprensivo.

-Por supuesto que no se lo diré a nadie… -Dijo Freddy acariciando el largo cabello de su amigo mientras este lo miraba aun con el sonrojo visible en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias Freddy… -El menor sonrió dulcemente a Freddy.

El enojo que el peli café sentía se borro al instante al ver la sonrisa tan sincera de Bonnie, le dolía bastante el pensar que Foxy realmente le había ganado, pues al parecer el peli morado no estaba molesto por aquel beso robado por el pirata, reacción que sería muy normal viniendo de Bonnie, pero el peli morado simplemente se sonrojo y se apresuro a irse del lugar, aun así, continuaría peleando hasta obtener ser más que un simple amigo para Bonnie.

Por pura suerte ambos llegaron a tiempo a la Universidad y entraron a su salón, Freddy se sentaba en el tercer lugar a lado de la ventana mientras que Bonnie se sentaba detrás de él, técnicamente en todo momento estaban juntos en la Universidad, no le hablaban a nadie más en ese lugar, no lo consideraban necesario, desde que se conocían de pequeños solo ellos dos jugaban sin necesidad de hablarle a otros niños, solían ser muy reservados para los demás.

En ese momento se encontraban ya casi todos los alumnos en correspondientes a ese salón, a la falta de profesor todos hablaban y otros incluso jugaban lanzándose cosas, como si fueran niños pequeños. Bonnie miraba hacia la ventana con la mejilla recargada sobre su mano derecha mientras el codo de esta estaba recargada sobre su mesa, Freddy tapaba con sus manos sus orejas de oso con molestia al escuchar los gritos de los chicos que estaban jugando, le gustaría callarlos de alguna manera pero no podía hacerlo él solo, lo mejor sería distraerse con algo más, fue entonces cuando recordó su invitación a Bonnie para que este se quedara a dormir en su casa el fin de semana.

Dejo de cubrir sus orejas y se giro para ver a su pensativo amigo peli morado que continuaba observando por la ventana.

-Bonnie. –Llamo la atención de su amigo que cambio su vista de la ventana al peli café. -¿Podrás quedarte este fin de semana en mi casa? –Pregunto al ver la cara curiosa de su amigo al haber sido llamado tan de repente.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Freddy, el conejo estaba a punto de responder positivamente pero recordó lo molesto que se había puesto Foxy cuando se lo comento, le gustaría bastante pasar todo el fin de semana junto a su amigo, pero no quería que Foxy se enojara por ello, espera, ¿De cuando acá se preocupaba por lo que el pelirrojo pensara? ¿Se deberá a lo que paso durante la noche? De igual forma, no sería muy buena idea aceptar la invitación.

-Lo siento… No podre… -Respondió desilusionando un poco al oso.

-Ya veo… -Dijo Freddy bajando levemente la mirada, pero rápidamente la levanto sonriendo. –No hay problema, aunque de verdad me hubiera gustado estar contigo… Ya que sin mis padres me quedare solo en casa sin mi hermano que el aun sigue en el extranjero… -Comento Freddy rascando su nuca y dando un pesado suspiro.

Bonnie no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la desilusión de su amigo, ambos día ya habían decidido un día antes lo que harían en el fin de semana, pero tendrían que dejarlo para otro día, eso obviamente desanimo al peli café que intentaba ocultar su estado de ánimo con una sonrisa para no preocupar a Bonnie, pero aun así este se daba cuenta de la desilusión del otro.

No le quedaba de otra más que buscar una solución para no hacer sentir mal al oso, pero si iba a la casa de este Foxy se molestaría, aunque con el simple hecho de estar cerca del peli café hacia que el mayor se enojara, gracias a lo que Foxy dijo la noche anterior por fin comprendió él porque este se llevaba bien con Freddy, todo era por celos a su acercamiento con el peli morado, ¿Qué podía hacer? Por algo tan simple como eso no iba a terminar su amistad con Freddy, por más que quisiera a Foxy no iba a dejar su amistad de años con el peli café.

-Prometo recompensártelo. –Dijo Bonnie. -¿Y si mejor tú te quedas en mi casa este fin de semana? Así no te quedaras solo… -Comento el chico sorprendiendo a su amigo.

El peli café no se esperara una propuesta así pero eso no iba a significar que la rechazaría, haría todo por estar cerca del peli morado aunque tenga que convivir en esos días con Foxy, no importaba el simplemente quería estar con Bonnie.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo con emoción el peli café. –Pero… ¿Foxy no se molestara si me quedo a dormir? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-No… O al menos eso creo… -Bonnie rasco su nuca soltando una leve risa un tanto nerviosa.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que cuando Foxy se entere que Freddy dormiría bajo el mismo techo con él se iba a enojar demasiado, pero el peli morado no quería dejar solo a su amigo, y si Foxy desconfiaba de que ambos estuvieran solos en la casa de Freddy, sería mucho mejor llevar a Freddy, así Foxy los estaría vigilando todo el tiempo, pero eso no iba a evitar que el mayor se enojara.

Bueno, ya le daba igual a Bonnie, Freddy ya había aceptado su invitación y no podía arrepentirse, Foxy se enojaría pero no haría nada malo y no sería capaz de correr al peli café porque Bonnie podría molestarse con él.

La conversación de ambos chicos fue interrumpida por la voz de su profesor que ya había llegado al salón, la peculiaridad de esto es que venía con una chica rubia con él. Esa chica no se había visto antes por el plantel por lo que todos en el salón dedujeron que aquella chica era nueva, era una joven rubia con apariencia de niña pequeña, con el cabello atado en una pequeña media cola, si muchos la hubieran visto sola en el plantel hubieran pensado que era una chica de secundaria o incluso primaria por su apariencia.

-Bien… Les debo informar que ella será su nueva compañera… Preséntate. –Le indico a la chica que asintió con la cabeza para después dirigirse hacia el frente.

-Mi nombre es Chica, seré su nueva compañera y aunque no lo parezca, tengo 18 años… En un gusto conocerlos a todos. –Se presento rápidamente pero de una forma demasiado tímida haciendo una reverencia.

-De acuerdo… -Dijo el profesor buscando con la mirada por todo el salón un asiento desocupado para la rubia. –A lado derecho de Bonnie hay un asiento desocupado, puedes sentarte ahí. –Le dijo indicándole el lugar vacio a lado del peli morado, Chica obedeció y se dirigió a aquel asiento para después sentarse.

Las miradas curiosas de todos los alumnos seguían a la nueva alumna hasta que esta se sentó y el profesor inicio la clase, Chica se sentía incomoda por las miradas curiosas sobre ella, y con lo tímida que era un leve sonrojo se podía ver en su rostro, jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa mientras escuchaba lo que el profesor decía, incluso se puso más nerviosa cuando este indico que debían reunirse en equipos de 3.

Miraba como todos se reunían en equipos con sus respectivos amigos, Freddy giro su asiendo para quedar frente a frente con Bonnie, este noto que la nueva no sabía en qué equipo integrarse, miro a Freddy como indicándole que la invitaría con ellos, Freddy en un principio miro a su amigo desaprobatoriamente pero al final asintió con la cabeza haciendo sonreír a Bonnie.

-Disculpa… ¿Te gustaría unirnos a nosotros? –Pregunto Bonnie con una cálida sonrisa haciendo sonreír también a la rubia que asintió con la cabeza aceptando para después acercar su asiento con los otros dos chicos.

-Bien Mika… -Dijo Freddy antes de ser interrumpido por Chica.

-Es Chica… -Corrigió al peli café que hizo una seña con la mano restándole importancia.

-Como sea suena casi igual… -Después de un par de segundos en silencio continuo. -¿En serio tienes 18 años? Pareces más alguien de 12 o 13… -Dijo en tono burlón haciendo sonrojar a Chica al recordarle su aspecto de niña pequeña.

-He… B-Bueno si… Yo… -Respondía la rubia dificultosamente debido a los nervios al ver la sonrisa burlona con la que la miraba Freddy.

-Ya Freddy, no la molestes. –Defendió Bonnie a la pequeña rubia que miro con sorpresa a Bonnie, no esperaba que este la defendiera.

Bonnie conocía muy bien esa actitud de su amigo peli café, pues el había sufrido de esa actitud cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Freddy con las personas que no conocía podía llegar a ser arrogante y prepotente, pero también demasiado molesto sobre todo con aquellas personas que más se dejaban, tal es el caso de Chica que debido a su timidez no le pondría un alto a Freddy, fue el peli morado quien regaño al peli café.

El conejo recordaba claramente el día que conoció al peli café, si alguien le preguntase, respondería con toda sinceridad que en ese entonces el oso había sido de su total desagrado por su actitud tan molesta, lo molestaba sobre todo por su cabellera larga diciéndole que podía confundirse fácilmente con una chica, también lo molestaba por muchas cosas más, entre ellas el hecho de haber sido abandonado cuando era pequeño, menos mal Foxy nunca se entero de ese trato que le daba el oso a Bonnie o sino Foxy ya le habría dado su merecido al peli café desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque ¿Qué fue lo que hizo cambiar la actitud de Freddy hacia Bonnie? Freddy se entero del pasado de Bonnie, el peli morado se lo había dicho en un momento que ya estaba arto del trato que el otro le daba, Freddy podía recordar con algo de culpa la rojiza mirada llorosa de Bonnie que mostraba tristeza pero al mismo tiempo enojo hacia el peli café, fue hasta entonces que Freddy se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo con el peli morado y decidió remediar su error. Con el pasar de los años el karma lo castigo haciendo que se enamorara de su amigo.

Ahora Freddy continuaba siendo así con las demás personas a excepción de Bonnie, con él podía llegar a ser la persona más dulce y amable de todo el mundo, pero con otras personas su actitud podía llegar a ser la peor de todas, o solo para aquellos que no puedan soportarlo, de hecho en más de una ocasión ya lo habían golpeado al sacar de sus casillas a la otra persona.

Cuando Bonnie se encontraba con su amigo en el momento en que él se comportaba así, se encargaba de regañarlo o callarle antes de que haga sentir mal a la otra persona o causar que termine golpeando a ambos, lo malo era que en ocasiones el peli café era malo para mantenerse callado.

-No hagas caso a lo que él te dice, le gusta molestar a los demás. –Dijo Bonnie mirando a su amigo acusadoramente, el peli café desvió la mirada a la ventana. –Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Bonnie, y él es Freddy. –Señalo al oso sabiendo que este no se presentaría por sí mismo.

-E-Es un gusto conocerlos… -Dijo Chica con una sonrisa ya más tranquila en el rostro.

-Nah, como sea. –Contesto Freddy en un tono de voz indiferente sin quitar su vista de la ventana, y aunque tenía la vista fija en lo que había del otro lado de la ventana, podía sentir la mirada molesta de Bonnie por su actitud.

Chica bajo la mirada, Bonnie estaba a punto de reclamarle a peli café pero fue interrumpido por la voz del profesor que empezó a dar indicaciones respecto al trabajo que debían hacer en equipos. Tenían que reunirse en la casa de alguno de los tres para hacer el trabajo, era algo muy sencillo lo que debían hacer, tenían que crear una canción, tanto la letra como melodía, algo realmente fácil para Freddy y Bonnie tomando en cuenta que ambos practicaban desde hace mucho tiempo, habían pensado en más de una ocasión crear una canción sin embargo no encontraban el tema para ello.

Tenían una semana entera para tener lista la canción, era Viernes y Freddy se quedaría hasta el Domingo en la noche en casa de Bonnie, por lo que decidieron que la primera reunión seria en la casa del peli morado ese mismo día al salir de la Universidad, ya después decidirían cuando se volverían a reunir y en casa de quien lo harían.

Las clases terminaron y los tres se dirigían a la casa de Bonnie, el chico sabia que por el momento Foxy no se molestaría si llevaba a Freddy ya que podía poner la excusa de que harían el trabajo, pero el problema era que el peli café no se quedaría solo por un simple rato o lo que quedaba del día, sino que se quedaría a dormir dos días más, eso era lo que iba a hacer enojar al pelirrojo.

-Disculpa Bonnie… ¿Tus padres no se molestaran si llegamos de imprevisto? -Pregunto Chica mirando al peli morado con curiosidad.

Bonnie bajo unos segundos la mirada mientras que Freddy se molesto por la pregunta de Chica ya que sabía que eso había hecho sentir mal a su amigo.

-Deberías pensar mejor lo que preguntas Bica. –Dijo molesto Freddy mirando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh? –Chica miro a Freddy intimidándose por la mirada azulada del peli café por lo que cambio su vista a Bonnie que seguía con la mirada hacia abajo.

-No tengo padres… -Comento Bonnie aun cabizbajo.

-Ah… Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión… -Se disculpo rápidamente Chica.

-No te preocupes, tengo a alguien que se puede decir que es como mi padre… -Respondió Bonnie esbozando una sonrisa, en ese momento había recordado el tiempo que Foxy lo cuido, y aunque ahorita no lo parezca, el pelirrojo continuaba cuidando y preocupándose por Bonnie.

-Dudo mucho que un padre haga lo mismo que Foxy te hizo esta mañana… -Dijo Freddy cambiando su vista a otro sitio haciéndose el despistado ante su comentario, el cual obviamente hizo sonrojar a Bonnie al recordar el beso que Foxy le dio frente al peli café.

-¡Freddy te dije que no lo dijeras! –Exclamo Bonnie sonrojado.

-¿Qué? Yo no he especificado nada de lo que pasó esta mañana… ¿O acaso entendiste a lo que me refiero Riza? –Pregunto en un tono burlón pero al mismo tiempo sarcástico a la rubia.

-Es Chica… Y no, no entendí lo que dijiste… -Respondió Chica confundida por el tema del que ahora hablaban los chicos.

-¿Ves? No hay porque te molestes. –Dijo Freddy en un tono de voz tranquilo colocando sus manos en la nuca con la vista fija hacia adelante.

Bonnie dio un pesado suspiro notando la confusión de Chica por lo que decidió explicarle un poco la situación, claro, quitando el hecho que ha besado a Foxy y que incluso ya se acostó con él.

-Vivo con un chico mayor que yo por 10 años, desde los 5 años fui abandonado por mis padres y viví tres años en las calles sobreviviendo de lo poco que conseguía, un día lluvioso un chico se acerco a mí y me llevo con él, desde entonces vivimos juntos, ahora el alguien molesto que se la pasa todo el tiempo molestándome, pero aun así es demasiado buena su compañía, le debo mucho a él… -Dijo Bonnie que sin darse cuenta había esbozado una sonrisa ¿Feliz? Si, era feliz, recordaba todos los buenos momentos que había vivido desde que conoció al pelirrojo, y por si fuera poco, la noche anterior se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Hablas de cómo estuvieras enamorado de él… -Comento Chica mirando la sonrisa del otro y la mirada que tenia, parecía la típica mirada ilusionada de una chica enamorada.

-¡No es así! –Exclamaron al unisonó Bonnie y Freddy espantando a la rubia y luego mirándose entre sí.

-J-Jamás dejaría que mi mejor amigo se enamore de alguien como Foxy. –Se apresuro a explicar Freddy para no levantar sospechas.

-Jamás me enamoraría de Foxy… -Tomo la palabra ahora Bonnie, aunque lo que decía no era más que una mentira. –Hay muchas cosas en contra como para enamorarme de él… Es algo ridículo. –Concluyo Bonnie con una risita nerviosa pues tenía muy en claro que realmente estaba enamorado del mayor.

Chica se quedo pensativa ante lo dicho por el peli morado, en ese momento la rubia podría jurar que el chico hablaba del mayor como si este fuera el amor de su vida, la mirada en sus ojos y el tono de voz en que hablaba al mencionarlo, todo indicaba su amor por el pelirrojo.

Los tres se dirigieron primero a la casa de Freddy, este iba a tomar sus ropas para quedarse un par de días en la casa de Bonnie, también tomo la guitarra eléctrica que solía usar Bonnie, pues la iban a utilizar para su trabajo, aprovecharían aquello para practicar.

Una vez con todo listo, fueron a la casa de Bonnie. Al abrir la puerta de esta no fueron recibidos por nadie, Bonnie dio un suspiro aliviado pensando que tal vez el pelirrojo no se encontraba, pero el sonido de pisadas descalzas bajando las escaleras le dio a entender todo lo contrario, al mirar hacia enfrente vio al mayor, se dio una palmada en la frente de vergüenza y también para ocultar su sonrojo al ver que el mayor estaba como lo había dejado en la mañana, solo en bóxers.

-¡Bonnie! Qué bueno que vuelves temprano… -Dijo Foxy alegremente abrazando a Bonnie, pues antes de acercarse al peli morado, noto la presencia de Freddy y no iba a desperdiciar el momento para presumirle que Bonnie le pertenecía.

Fue instantáneo el enojo de Freddy ante la escena frente a él, sentía el impulso de llegar y separar bruscamente al pirata de su amigo, pero debía controlarse porque si hacia eso podría desencadenarse una pelea entre ambos. Mientras tanto Chica se cubría los ojos con las manos al ver al mayor casi desnudo.

-¡Aléjate anciano y ve a vestirte que tenemos visita! –Dijo molesto Bonnie separando con mucho esfuerzo al mayor que se negaba a soltarlo.

Foxy se separo de Bonnie con una mirada de cachorrito mientras hacia un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño, fue entonces cuando noto la presencia de la pequeña rubia que continuaba cubriendo sus ojos con las manos.

-Oh, ¿Quién es la bella dama? –Pregunto curioso Foxy mirando con una sonrisa a Chica que se negaba a destapar su mirada.

-¡Lárgate primer a ponerte algo de ropa! –Ordeno molesto Bonnie empujando al mayor hasta las escaleras para que este solo se fuera a su habitación, lo cual hizo a regañadientes.

Era la primera vez que Bonnie se enojaba de esa manera con el pelirrojo, tanto Foxy como Freddy se dieron cuenta de ello, no era el típico enojo de cuando Foxy lo molestaba, era un enojo que iba más en serio, ¿A qué se debía? Sin duda era por la actitud que Foxy mostro al notar la presencia de Chica.

-Discúlpalo por favor… El es Foxy, y como viste es alguien un poco inmaduro para la edad que tiene… -Dijo Bonnie a Chica que descubrió su rostro al ver que el mayor ya no se encontraba ahí.

-No hay problema… -Dijo Chica con un leve sonrojo en el rostro jugando tímidamente con sus dedos.

Después de tal escena, los tres se dirigieron a la sala de la casa para iniciar con el trabajo que se les había encargado, Bonnie rogaba que Foxy no se apareciera en un largo rato y no hubiera mas incidentes como el de recién, no quería que Foxy hiciera algo comprometedor frente a Chica y Freddy, además de ser algo vergonzoso no quería que ellos se enteraran de la relación que comenzaba a tener con el mayor.

-Bonnie… Bonnie… ¡Joder Bonnie te estoy hablando! –Exclamo Freddy llamando la atención de su amigo que estaba en las nubes pensando un sin número de cosas.

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento… -Dijo Bonnie volviendo en sí. –¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto mirando a Freddy que daba un suspiro.

-Te preguntaba si tú te encargabas de la melodía de la canción. –Contesto Freddy.

-Claro, será sencillo. –Dijo Bonnie. –Aunque no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda en estos días que te quedaras…

-Sí, yo junto con Rita nos encargaremos de la letra. –Dijo Freddy señalando a Chica.

-Ya te he dicho varias veces que mi nombre es Chica… -Corrigió por tercera vez en el día a Freddy este solo chasqueo los dientes restándole poca importancia.

La tranquilidad en la habitación fue rota en cuanto llego Foxy, por suerte ya venía vestido con su traje de pirata, entro a la sala riendo divertido, quien sabe que era la causa de su risa pero rápidamente se dirigió a los tres chicos.

-Bien, bien ahora que Bonnie está más tranquilo podre presentarme como se debe. –Dijo sonriendo colocándose de rodillas frente a Chica para quedar cara a cara con ella. –Un gusto conocerla hermosa joven, mi nombre es Foxy. –Dijo el pelirrojo tomando la mano derecha de la rubia para darle un suave beso en el dorso de la mano haciendo sonrojar a la menor.

-U-Un gusto… M-Mi nombre es Chica… -Tartamudeo nerviosamente la rubia por la actitud tan caballerosa del mayor con ella.

Bonnie se molesto por la forma de actuar del mayor, puede que esté bien que actué caballerosamente con una chica, pero Foxy se estaba pasando de la raya y mas porque esa era la actitud que a veces tomaba antes para conquistar a una chica y hiciera salir con él, saber eso era lo que más hacia enojar a Bonnie porque muy claramente la noche anterior el pelirrojo le había dicho que lo amaba como para venir a hacer lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo.

Entonces Bonnie decidió hablar en ese momento, si el mayor actuaba de esa manera frente a él sin ninguna preocupación el tampoco debía preocuparse de su reacción al saber que Freddy se quedaría.

-Oye Foxy. –Llamo a atención del mayor que se puso de pie para mirarlo curioso. –Ya que yo no podre quedarme este fin de semana en casa de Freddy… El se quedara con nosotros. –Dijo Bonnie con tranquilidad y sin preocupación de la reacción del otro.

Foxy se quedo en silencio al escucharlo, ¿Quién le había dado esa libertad como para permitirle al oso quedarse ahí por varios días? La sonrisa en su rostro se borro por completo mientras miro molesto a Bonnie y Freddy, pero en especial a Freddy quien le sonreía ahora victorioso.

Chica se sentía incomoda por el ambiente que se formo, no entendía nada y no sabía cómo reaccionar, era una situación extraña que no comprendía para nada, pero sabía que era malo indagar en ello por lo que solo se quedo callada hasta que finalmente decidió ponerse de pie tomando su mochila.

-D-Disculpen… Es hora de que me vaya… -Llamo la atención de los presentes Chica.

-Bien… Permítenos acompañarte. –Comento Bonnie colocándose de pie indicándole con la mirada a Freddy que también se pusiera de pie, el peli café con molestia lo hizo.

Bonnie no iba a dejar que Chica se fuera sola a casa puesto que comenzaba a anochecer, pero tampoco dejaría a Freddy solo con Foxy ya que ambos terminarían matándose mutuamente, así que aunque el oso no quiero lo haría acompañar a Chica junto con él.

Chica acepto la compañía de los otros dos chicos felizmente y salieron de la casa de Bonnie dejando a un molesto Foxy sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, seguía sin creer que Bonnie se haya tomado la libertad de invitar al peli café a dormir sin antes consultarlo con él, no le iba a parecer extraño que en cualquier momento iba a salir de sus casillas y terminaría insultado, o peor aún, golpeado al peli café, hablaría con el peli morado a penas volviera y no le quedaría de otra más que tener mucha paciencia con el oso.


	6. Chapter 6: Querido ¿Amigo?

**Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar xDD Estoy mejorando en eso .3. Pero bueno, veo que les gusta mucho este fic, gracias a todos esos que han agregado este fic a favoritos y lo están siguiendo, también gracias a los que dejan review con su opinión respecto al fic, me dan mas ánimos para seguir escribiendo este fic, en verdad gracias ;w; Los hamo(?  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNaF no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, y la canción que Freddy canta tampoco me pertenece, sino a la banda de rock en español Zoe, y la canción se llama "Soñe". Sin nada mas que aclarar, disfruten el capitulo cx **

Bonnie y Freddy acompañaron a Chica hasta su casa, en el camino los únicos que iban hablando eran Bonnie y Chica, Freddy se mantuvo callado en todo momento, pareciera que no le gusta compartir a su amigo con nadie, realmente podía llegar a ser alguien extremadamente celoso, sobre todo al ver sonrisas en el rostro de su amigo que él no causaba, sin embargo nunca decía nada, no quería ser obvio respecto a sus sentimientos hacia el peli morado, era el típico problema del temer a ser rechazado y que tal vez ahí termine su amistad, prefería guardar sus sentimientos y disfrutar su tiempo a lado del conejo.

Después de varios minutos, los tres llegaron a la casa de la rubia, no había sido un largo recorrido, pues solo caminaron alrededor de 5 cuadras, lo cual era algo conveniente puesto que los siguientes días Chica estaría yendo a la casa de Bonnie para que los tres terminaran el trabajo que tenían que hacer.

-Bien Mika, llegaste a tu casa sana y salva, así que debemos de ponernos de acuerdo en nuestro pago. –Dijo Freddy en voz seria mirando a la menor de brazos cruzados.

-¿P-Pago? –Pregunto confundida Chica a lo que Bonnie decidió interferir.

-No es cierto, no debes pagarnos nada, Frederick solo esta bromeando. –Al nombrar de esa forma al peli café hizo que el orgullo de este se viniera abajo en ese instante y mas porque tal nombre causo risa en la pequeña rubia.

-¿A qué viene el llamarme así? –El peli café arqueo una ceja viendo la divertida sonrisa de su amigo.

-Tú no te esfuerzas ni un poco en llamar a Chica por su nombre correctamente, así que yo te llamare como yo quiera, ¿O acaso prefieres que te diga Federico? –Hablo burlonamente Bonnie haciendo que Freddy negara repetidamente con las manos.

-No, no déjalo así… -Contesto Freddy con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, detestaba que le llamaran por esos dos nombres tan ridículos.

-Se nota que ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos… -Interrumpió Chica la "pelea" de los otros dos tomándolos por sorpresa por su comentario.

La rubia podía sentir un aire más tranquilo ahora entre los otros dos chico, a comparación de antes, pero se había dado cuenta que el culpable de que el buen ambiente en la casa del peli morado se vinera abajo fue cuando Foxy apareció en la sala, sabía que entre esos tres había algo, sobre todo rivalidad entre Foxy y Freddy que se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia, aunque la razón de esa rivalidad era algo que Chica aun no comprendía del todo, aun así le parecía algo maravilloso la amistad de Bonnie y Freddy, no siempre se ven amistades así de agradables y que además se conozcan de muchos años.

-Bueno… Fue agradable estar con ustedes, fue un gusto haberlos conocido… Nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió Chica haciendo una reverencia para después entrar a su casa observando a los dos chicos decirle adiós con la mano, aunque se podía ver que Freddy lo hacía de mala gana.

-Ya es hora de volver Alfredo. –Dijo Bonnie aun con el mismo tono burlón haciendo que Freddy bufara molesto.

-Riza ya no está, ¿Cuánto tiempo continuaras llamándome con nombres raros y ridículos? –Pregunto el oso de brazos cruzados y haciendo un leve puchero.

-Hasta que por fin la llames por su nombre… Además te ves muy tierno cuando te molestas por eso. –Dijo Bonnie sonriendo gentilmente mientras con su dedo índice picaba una de las mejillas del peli café.

En ese momento todo el enojo que tenía Freddy desapareció, no solo por ver la sonrisa que el peli morado le dedicaba sino por las palabras de este, sin duda alguna jamás podría enojarse con su amigo, este era demasiado adorable como para hacer que se molestara y siempre se las arreglaba para inconscientemente lograr hacer que el mal humor del oso se esfumara en cuestión de segundos.

Las palabras del menor hicieron sonrojar al peli café, este se giro dándole la espalda a Bonnie para iniciar a caminar, el peli morado suspiro mientras seguía a su amigo. Freddy no siempre se sonrojaba, las únicas veces que lo hacía era por culpa de Bonnie, y cuando esto pasaba hacia lo posible para que Bonnie no se diera cuenta de ello, era demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que el otro lo viera sonrojado porque sabía que se burlaría de ello, aunque verdaderamente le importaba poco, soportaba cualquier cosa siempre y cuando viniera por parte del peli morado.

El camino de regreso a la casa de Bonnie fue completamente silencioso, ninguno de los dos decía nada y solo se dedicaban a caminar, Freddy hacia lo posible para que su amigo no lo viera con aquel rubor en sus mejillas mientras que el peli morado solo caminaba sin comprender porque era reacción de su amigo, comenzaba a pensar que se había molestado o algo por el estilo, pero de ser así se lo habría dicho o al menos eso creía Bonnie.

-¿Seguro que Foxy no se molestara por mi estadía? –Pregunto Freddy al estar a una cuadra cerca de la casa de de Bonnie.

-Mmh… Tal vez hará sus típicos berrinches de niño pequeño, se molestara y encerrara en su habitación hasta que te vayas… O al menos esa creo que será su reacción, pero no creo que pase a mas… -Respondió el peli morado no muy seguro de sus palabras, pues en ocasiones lo que Foxy pensaba era algo difícil de descifrar.

Freddy lo único que hizo fue suspirar, tenía el presentimiento que Foxy arruinaría su tiempo con Bonnie y eso iba a ser más que seguro, quería pasar tiempo a solas con su amigo sin que el pelirrojo se involucrase ya que lo sacaba de sus casillas muy fácilmente, y al recordar el beso que presencio en la mañana sabia que el pelirrojo le estaría restregando aquello cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Solo les tomo un par de minutos más para llegar a la casa de Bonnie, este abrió la puerta con el temor de encontrarse a Foxy ahí o en la sala, pero no había nadie, la puerta en la habitación del pelirrojo estaba encendida por lo que dedujo que ahí se encontraba, suspiro aliviado entrando a su casa y después de dejar entrar a Freddy cerró la puerta.

Bonnie sabía que era un alivio que Foxy no estuviera ahí, pero daba igual, en cuanto se diera cuenta que él y Freddy volvieron iba a aparecer no los iba a dejar solos el pelirrojo se diera cuenta que los dos habían vuelto aparecería para arruinar todo momento a solas entre ellos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea respecto a la melodía de la canción? –Pregunto Freddy después de estar observando por varios minutos a su amigo afinando su guitarra eléctrica, el peli morado estaba tan concentrado en ello que le hacía pensar a Freddy que ya tenía la melodía en mente, pero la respuesta del otro le dio a entender lo contrario, pues negó con la cabeza.

-No… Si te soy sincero no tengo ni la mas mínima idea… -Soltó un pesado suspiro dejando su instrumento a un lado de él sobre el sofá. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya pensaste en alguna letra?

-La verdad no… Bueno, tengo algo en mente, de hecho es una letra que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo, pero no estoy seguro. –Llevo su mano hasta la nuca y la rasco con inseguridad. –Veré que puedo hacer y le preguntare a Rita su opinión.

-Me gustaría saber cuál es esa letra… Las letras de tus canciones siempre me han parecido interesantes, ¿Hay algún motivo en especial que te inspiren a escribir? –Pregunto el peli morado poniendo nervioso a su amigo, cosa que no comprendió.

-N-No es así… No tengo ningún motivo, es… Emm… -Desvía la vista mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente. –Es solo simple imaginación… -Dijo después de varios segundos pensando una buena excusa que no sirvió de mucho ya que no convenció del todo al conejo.

Bonnie sabía que había algo que incitaba a su amigo a escribir las letras de sus canciones.

Antes ambos habían creado canciones propias las cuales nunca habían mostrado a nadie, de hecho, cuando Freddy tenía una letra lo primero que hacía era mostrársela a Bonnie y no se la mostraba a nadie más, tal vez por vergüenza o simple egoísmo, era algo que el peli morado no estaba seguro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que había algo detrás de las letras que escribía el peli café, ¿Por qué pensaba así? Pues lo que Freddy siempre escribía tocaba el tema del amor, incluso amores que nunca iban a ser declarados, eso lo ponía a pensar que tal ver el peli café sufría de un problema amoroso desde años antes. Estaba muy cerca de la verdad.

-Entonces… ¿Ningún motivo? –Volvió a preguntar teniendo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza por parte de Freddy. –Bueno… -Finalizo un poco desilusionado dando un sonoro suspiro.

Antes de que ambos chicos pudieran continuar su platica, Foxy entro en la sala con una cama para perros en las manos. Los otros dos presentes lo miraro extrañados mientras Foxy se acerco a Freddy y le lanzo la esponjosa cama, el peli café reacciono al momento y atrapo aquel objeto antes de que le pegara en la cara, una de los objetivos del mayor el cual fallo gracias a los reflejos del oso.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? –Pregunto Freddy observando la cama para perros en sus manos.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –Respondió sarcásticamente Foxy.

-¿Una cama para perros…? –Hablo ahora el peli morado arqueando una ceja.

-Cerca, pero no es así, de ahora en adelante será la cama de Freddy. –Dijo con toda tranquilidad el pelirrojo mientras cínicamente colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Freddy despeinándole un poco el cabello.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –Fue la rápida reacción que tuvo Freddy apartando en el acto la mano del mayor de su cabeza con una gran molestia en su mirada.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad? –Pregunto Bonnie levantando una ceja, Foxy simplemente asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender con ello que hablaba en serio.

-Me niego a dormir aquí, es decir, esto es muy pequeño para mí. –Se quejo Freddy lanzando la cama para perros al pelirrojo que al estar distraído con Bonnie le termino golpeando en la cabeza.

-¡Maldito malagradecido! Primera vez que me atrevo a darte algo ¿Y así me lo agradeces? –Reclamo Foxy pateando la cama con enojo escuchándose como esta chocaba con varias cosas y las rompía.

-¡No hagas eso idiota! –Grito Bonnie molesto colocándose de pie para encarar al pelirrojo. –Y Freddy no dormirá en esa ridícula cama, el dormirá conmigo. -Aclaro al contrario.

Freddy y Foxy se sorprendieron al escuchar lo dicho por Bonnie, pues aquello podía malpensarse muy fácilmente además de que Freddy pensaba que iba a dormir en alguno de los sofás de a sala.

-¿Disculpa? –Foxy levanto ambas ceja con un tono de voz claramente molesto y celoso haciendo comprender al conejo lo que había dicho.

-¡N-No me refiero a eso! –Exclamo Bonnie sonrojado mientras negaba con las manos. –El dormirá en mi habitación pero no en la misma cama conmigo. –Intento aclarar el peli morado pero la idea seguía sin agradarle a Foxy.

-No me interesa, no quiero que el este cercas tuyo, ¡¿Acaso no lo comprendes?! –Dijo Foxy alzando la voz cada vez más molesto al ver la sonrisa ganadora que estaba esbozando Freddy.

-¡Lo comprendo pero no me importa! –Respondió Bonnie levantando también la voz, no iba a dejar que Foxy le hablara de esa forma solo por un simple berrinche.

Bonnie se acerco a su amigo peli café, lo tomo de la mano y salió de la sala llevándoselo tras de sí ignorando las quejar del pirata que estaba más que enojado y un poco herido por las palabras del peli morado, es como si le hubiera dado a entender que su opinión le importaba poco así también como el amor que le había declarado la noche anterior, no desconfiaba de Bonnie, pero temía de lo que Freddy podía llegar a hacer con su amado conejito.

El peli morado entro a su habitación junto a su amigo cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe, estaba molesto por la actitud del mayor y eso podía notarse, incluso Freddy se sentía un poco nervioso al sentir la aura molesta de su amigo, temía que si decía algo mal el enojo se iría contra él.

-Lo siento mucho… -Se disculpo Bonnie después de varios minutos de silencio. –A veces actúa como un verdadero estúpido…

-No te preocupes por eso… Se podría decir que ya hasta me acostumbre. -Dijo en un tono de broma el oso para calmar la culpabilidad de su amigo.

El conejo se giro para observar a su amigo y sonrió, el otro era tan amable y comprensivo con el que por el simple hecho de ser amigos soportaba todos los insultos y bromas pesadas que le hacia el pelirrojo, sin duda alguna ya no se parecía en nada al viejo Freddy que conoció cuando era niño, bueno, solo con él ya no era ese niño molesto y abusivo, pero con eso le bastaba para tenerle un gran afecto y cariño.

Ya que Bonnie se encontraba más tranquilo, ambos chicos decidieron hacer una cama improvisada en el piso de la habitación a lado de la cama de Bonnie, para que el peli café ahí durmiera. La supuesta "cama" no era más que unas sabanas y cobertores extendidos en el piso y un par de almohada, Freddy observaba su nueva cama no muy seguro de querer dormir ahí.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor… Creo que la cama para perros que me entrego el viejo se veía más cómoda… -Bromeo el oso mirando de reojo a su amigo mientras se sentaba sobre la su nueva cama afirmando el hecho que esta no era muy cómoda.

-¿Sabes? No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde saco esa cama… Que yo sepa nunca hemos tenido perro… Y con lo tacaño que es dudo mucho que haya comprado una solo para entregártela a ti, sin contar que es tarde y ninguna tienda para mascotas está abierta a esta hora. –Dijo Bonnie sentándose al borde de la cama pensando en la situación y en una respuesta que explicara la razón del porque el mayor tenía en su poder una cama para perros.

-Ese hombre es raro… Aunque siendo sincero, siempre lo fue. –Dijo el peli café causando una leve risa al conejo. -Recuerdo las primeras veces que venía a tu casa, él actuaba como si fuera un pirata.

-Lo sé… Podía llegar a verse ridículo pero admito que en cuando era pequeño podía llegar a ser divertido. –Respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no, pues a mi también llego a divertirme… -Dijo Freddy recordando que en aquel tiempo no existía la rivalidad por el amor del peli morado y por lo tanto el mayor no se la pasaba separando al oso de su amigo.

La plática nostálgica continuo, ambos mencionaban los recuerdos más divertidos que habían tenido en un pasado, incluso llegaron a mencionar al hermano gemelo de Freddy, el cual muy rara vez se unía a jugar con ambos, pero cuando lo hacia solía competir con Bonnie para atraer la atención de Freddy. Eran muy buenos tiempos aquellos, los cuales a ambos les gustaría revivir.

Después de un largo momento conversando ambos se quedaron callados y el silencio reino en la habitación, el silencio no llegaba a tal grado de ser incomodo pero aun así los dos chicos buscaban la forma de romperlo, pero ninguno sabia como, no sabían que tema sacar a flote o que comentar, ambos se mantenían hundidos en sus pensamientos pensando en que decir hasta que Freddy comenzó a tararear atrayendo la atención de su amigo, cuando el peli café noto esto y dejo de tararear para así comenzar a cantar.

-Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,  
en el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo.  
Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,  
en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos.  
Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,  
en un brillo del sol, y una mirada tuya, soñé  
Si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez más...  
si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez mas...

Tras cantar el último verso Freddy se quedo en silencio observando el rostro de su amigo que estaba impresionado y extrañado del porque el oso muy de repente decidió cantar algo así de un momento a otro, además de que no era alguna canción que conociera anteriormente, así que decidió aventurarse a preguntarse al peli café el porqué de esa canción, pero antes de poder formular su pregunta Freddy se adelanto a hablar.

-Esa es la letra que tengo en mente, bueno, solo un poco de ella ya que aun no está completa. –Aclaro el chico a su amigo.

Como siempre, la letra de aquella canción tocaba el tema del amor, lo que hacía que a Bonnie le diera más curiosidad de saber que hacía que a su amigo se le ocurrieran ese tipo de canciones. Se quedo en silencio un momento preocupando a Freddy de que tal vez la letra no le haya gustado, pero en la mente de Bonnie cruzaba otro pensamiento muy lejano a ese.

-Siento que no me hablas con la verdad… -Hablo por fin Bonnie mirando acusadoramente a su amigo quien arqueo una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Respondió con una pregunta sin comprender las palabras de su amigo.

-Realmente tienes algo que te inspira a crear canciones con ese tipo de letra, siempre escribes letras que hablan de amor, o de amores no correspondidos, ¿Se debe a algo? ¿Tienes algún problema amoroso o estas enamorado de alguien acaso? –Dijo el chico dejando al oso sin habla.

La mente de Freddy en ese momento se quedo en blanco, no estaba seguro si responder sinceramente o no, tal vez sería bueno hablar encubriendo la verdad… Aunque no iba a ser del todo sincero con el conejo por lo menos respondería a sus dudas, después de todo eso era lo que quería Bonnie ¿No es así? Era simple curiosidad y nada más que eso, si respondía puede que lo dejara en paz con ese tema.

Freddy soltó un pesado suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas que le estaba dando a entender que se estaba sonrojando, y más al ver la sonrisa ganadora en el rostro de su amigo al haber obtenido una respuesta sin tener que haber insistido tanto.

-¿De quién estas enamorado? ¿Te corresponde? ¿La conozco o la he visto? –Bonnie comenzó a bombardear con preguntas a su amigo, este analizaba cada una de las preguntas y comenzaba a formular una buena respuesta en la que acabara con la curiosidad del conejo sin dar a entender realmente quien era la persona de la cual él estaba enamorado.

-Es alguien que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo nunca le he dicho nada de lo que siento, ni si quiera estoy seguro si me corresponde. Aunque dudo mucho que lo llegue a hacer ya que no sería una relación normal tomando en cuenta que ambos somos hombres… -Bonnie no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la explicación de Freddy, pero solo se mantuvo en silencio escuchando con atención. –El no ha dado indicios de que yo le guste, sin embargo estoy más que dispuesto en hacer lo posible de que se fije en mí y olvide a la persona que él quiere. –Concluyo Freddy con su vista fija en otro sitio dejando a su amigo sin habla.

Tan ingenuo era Bonnie como para no darse cuenta que aquel chico del que hablaba Freddy era él, Freddy no tenia ningún otro amigo más que el pero aun así el peli morado era tan ciego como para darse cuenta, aunque también tu mente pensaba que tal vez el oso conoció a alguien en el extranjero y se enamoro de esa persona, era todo un enigma el querer adivinar quién era esa persona.

-¿Y cómo se llama esa persona? –Hizo otra pregunta Bonnie esperando que el oso se apiadara de su curiosidad y le respondiera la pregunta.

-No te lo diré. –Dijo firmemente Freddy frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué? –Bonnie se cruzo de brazos.

-Ya te respondí, confórmate con eso. –Respondió el oso desilusionando a su amigo que esperaba una respuesta más específica.

-Eres malo… -Se quejo Bonnie colocándose de pie y caminando hacia su armario para sacar su pijama.

El peli morado removió su camisa sin importar estar frente a Freddy, era más que obvio que ambos se tenían mucha confianza desde pequeños y por esa misma razón Bonnie no tenia ningún problema al cambiarse de ropa frente a Freddy, sabía que su amigo no lo veía de forma morbosa como lo hacía Foxy, o tal vez si, solo que Freddy no era tan obvio, aun así el peli morado no pensaba en aquello y solo hacia las cosas.

Freddy hacia lo posible para no fijar su vista en el cuerpo de su amigo, miraba hacia el lado contrario con las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba teniendo una pelea interna de mirar o no a su amigo, hacia lo posible por no hacerlo pero el deseo pudo más que el.

El oso miro a su amigo llevándose una gran sorpresa y un poco de desilusión al ver el dorso de su amigo, pues tanto en el cuello como en el pecho tenia marcas rojizas, las cuales habían sido hechas por Foxy la noche anterior y el peli morado no recordaba tenerlas, por eso no había hecho ningún intento por ocultarlas a su amigo.

Freddy en ese momento se dio cuenta que Bonnie realmente si tenía algo con Foxy, el beso en la mañana había sido una señal la cual fue confirmada al ver esas marcas en el cuerpo de su amigo. Se sentía triste, pero también el enojo invadía su cuerpo, quería golpear al mayor, pues era fácil deducir en qué clase de situación fueron hechas esas marcas, lo golpearía por haberse atrevido a quitarle la inocencia al peli morado.

-En seguida vuelvo… Deje mis cosas en la sala y yo también debo cambiarme de ropa… -Dijo Freddy colocándose de pie caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación, Bonnie solo asintió con la cabeza viendo a su amigo salir.

Freddy llego a la cocina donde se encontró con Foxy sentado en uno de los sofás, ambos se dirigieron miradas de odio y mas Freddy al saber lo que el mayor hizo con su amigo. El duelo de miradas duro solo un par de minutos hasta que Freddy lo rompió al caminar en dirección a donde estaba su mochila, no quería pelear con el mayor, pero aun así no le perdonaría lo que le hizo a Bonnie, por el momento solo tomaría su mochila y volvería a la habitación del peli morado.

El chico tomo su mochila y la colgó en su hombro derecho, para salir de la habitación debía pasar a un lado de Foxy, cosa que le desagradaba, sin embargo lo tenía que hacer, no le quedaba de otra, pero junto cuando estaba pasando a lado del mayor este se puso de pie y tomo al peli café del brazo mirándolo con un profundo odio con esos ojos dorados que el mayor tenia, esa mirada era respondida de igual forma por el otro, no se iba a dejar por el pelirrojo.

-No creas que por esto has ganado. –Dijo Foxy con un tono de voz extremadamente seria ejerciendo más fuerza al agarre que tenia del brazo del otro.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso anciano? –Respondió retadoramente Freddy liberándose del agarre con un brusco movimiento que realizo con su brazo.

-Ya tengo algo que tú jamás tendrás de Bonnie, el amor de Bonnie ahora me pertenece. –Dijo el mayor mirando con un aire soberbio a Freddy, este frunció el entrecejo cerrando con fuerza sus puños.

-No te creas tanto viejo zorro, yo no me rendiré tan fácil ante ti, luchare por el amor de Bonnie y no descansare hasta que lo obtenga. Así que cuídate porque cuando menos lo esperes, Bonnie me pertenecerá. –Sentencio Freddy saliendo de la sala, nunca había hablado más en serio en toda su vida, había dejado las cosas demasiado en claro con el otro.


	7. Chapter 7: No todo es felicidad

**Akajskajsakj que hermoso, esta vez me tarde menos en publicar xD Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir… Me gustaría responder a sus jermozos(? Reviews, pero soy malo socializando xD Por lo que simplemente les agradezco mucho por dar su opinión sobre cada capítulo x3 Pero buaaaaano, sin más, dejo que disfruten del capítulo .3.  
Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. **

Freddy volvió a la habitación de Bonnie y entro, el chico ya se encontraba vestido con su pijama y sentando nuevamente al borde de su cama esperando un poco preocupado a que el peli café volviera, temía que al estar Foxy en la sala también ambos terminarían peleando y por la forma tan impulsiva de actuar del pirata este termine haciéndole daño a Freddy, el hecho que alguien tan descuidado como Foxy tenga un garfio lo hace un completo peligro para la sociedad. Sin embargo Bonnie vio llegar a su amigo sano y salvo y con una expresión sumamente tranquila en el rostro.

-Perdón si tarde, no lograba encontrar mi mochila. –Dijo Freddy sentándose en su intento de cama colocando su mochila entre sus piernas para abrirla y sacar la ropa con la que dormía.

-No hay problema… -Respondió Bonnie, se notaba un poco… ¿Nervioso? El chico estaba nervioso. –N-No me parece justo que tengas que dormir en un lugar tan incomodo como ese… -Comento el chico, definitivamente estaba nervioso, se le podía notar en su tono de voz.

-No le veo el problema, me acostumbro fácil. –Dijo el peli café con una amplia sonrisa aunque si tenía en cuenta que efectivamente seria incomodo dormir ahí y que tal vez a la mañana siguiente eso le cause un molesto dolor de espalda.

-Si… Pero… B-Bueno… ¿C-Cómo decirlo? –El chico se ponía cada vez más nervioso a tal grado de tartamudear y sonrojarse. –No… ¿No prefieres dormir en mi cama?

-Por supuesto que no. –Negó con la cabeza. –Jamás sería capaz de quitarte tu cama… -Comento Freddy pero al ver que el sonrojo de su amigo se intensificaba más comprendió a lo que se refería. –Ah… Bueno… No lo sé… -Comenzó a rascar su nuca.

Una oportunidad así nunca se desaprovecha, pero Freddy no estaba seguro si aceptar a la propuesta hecha por su amigo, cuando eran niños solían dormir juntos sin ningún problema, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ambos habían cambiado sin tomar en cuenta que también sería un poco mal pensable la situación y también un poco incomoda para ambos y una completa tortura para Freddy.

El pensar que dormiría con la persona que tanto ama desde hace varios años era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero no debía aprovecharse de esa forma, debía tener un poco de moral, aunque él nunca había sido morboso con su amigo y mucho menos había tenido pensamientos pervertidos con el peli morado, no iba a hacer nada malo con él, simplemente dormirían juntos en la misma cama y eso era todo, las cosas nunca llegarían a mas.

-Está bien… -Termino por aceptar el oso mientras sonrojado comenzaba a desvestirse.

Bonnie se recostó sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama mientras que Freddy, ya vestido con su ropa para dormir, se recostó del lado derecho y seguido de esto se produjo un molesto silencio. Los dos estaban acostados de forma que le daban la espalda al otro, Bonnie se había encargado de apagar las luces, ahora solo les restaba dormir cosa que no podían lograr.

A los dos les costó demasiado trabajo el lograr conciliar el sueño, la incomodidad de tener a alguien más durmiendo a su lado evitaba que se quedaran dormidos al instante, sin tomar en cuenta que era una completa tortura para el pobre oso, se encontraba recostado en la misma cama que su mejor amigo, al cual ama desde hace demasiados años y no podía hacer nada, ni si quiera podía tener contacto visual debido a las circunstancias. Ya que ambos no podían verse a la cara al estar dándose la espalda el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos se percataba del gran sonrojo que tenía el otro, en cierta forma era un gran alivio para ambos.

La noche paso, y aunque los dos tuvieron problemas para dormir finalmente lo hicieron, a muy altas horas de la noche pero lograron dormir unas cuantas horas a final de cuentas. El primero en despertar fue Freddy, abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo primero que vio fue el hermoso rostro de un durmiente Bonnie frente a él, se sonrojo pero no se alejo al notar que Bonnie continuaba dormido. Observaba cada facción del fino rostro de este, su expresión tan tranquila al dormir le daban un aspecto inocente y lindo que el peli café estaba disfrutando por completo.

Los rostros de ambos estaban tan cercas que Freddy podía sentir la cálida respiración de Bonnie chocar contra su cara, estaba siendo tentado, su cuerpo y su mente le pedían a gritos el besar a aquel chico frente a él, estaba a su completa merced y si lo hacía tal vez nadie se fuera a dar cuenta nunca, pero ¿Qué pasaría si Bonnie llegara a despertar en pleno beso? Quedaría sorprendido y tal vez perturbado. Freddy se la estaba pensando demasiado para hacerlo, no quería perder a su mejor amigo solo por un impulso así, debía soportarlo aunque sabía que una oportunidad así no la volvería a tener.

Su mente divagaba en tomar una decisión, pensando que sería mejor, aprovechar el momento o solo ignorar sus instintos y ponerse de pie para distraerse un poco pensando en cualquier otra cosa o incluso salir de la habitación para alejarse de la "tentación".

-¡Maldita sea! –Grito mentalmente mientras continuaba apreciando el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Ya lo había pensado mucho tiempo, comenzaba a estresarse de sobre manera al no decidir una opción de las dos que tenia por lo que al final termino actuando conforme sus instintos le indicaban. Poso su mano sobre la mejilla de su amigo, este aun dormido sintió la calidez en su mejilla y coloco su mano sobre la contraria sin embargo no despertó. Freddy se dio cuenta que ese era el momento de actuar, levanto un poco su dorso para acercarse lentamente al rostro de Bonnie y unir sus labios a los de él en un tierno y delicado beso cuidando el no despertar al conejo y las cosas terminen mal.

Para sorpresa de Freddy, Bonnie correspondió el beso estando aun en el mundo de los sueños, tal vez haya sido un reflejo por parte del peli morado pero había correspondido sin ningún problema el beso dado por el otro, por primera vez en su vida Freddy podía sentir los labios ajenos, eran tan suaves como siempre había pensado, le hacía sentir como su corazón latía tan rápidamente conforme seguía saboreando aquellos dulces labios que tanto había deseado. Pero el momento no duro mucho ya que a falta de aire tuvo que separarse, además de que era muy peligroso el continuar con el beso ya que podía despertarlo.

Su respiración estaba un poco agitada y jadeaba levemente mientras Bonnie simplemente había dado un profundo suspiro al sentir al otro separarse, la vista que en ese momento Freddy tenia del conejo era única, el chico se veía tan tierno e inocente que hacía que Freddy quisiera continuar con algo más que un simple beso. Pero él no era así, jamás se aprovecharía de esa forma de su amigo, con un simple beso ya se sentía culpable como para hacer algo mas, dio un bufido mientras se colocaba de pie con cuidado de no despertar al otro.

-Lo siento Bonnie… -Susurro en un tono poco audible con la vista fija en su amigo, al parecer el chico tenía un sueño muy pesado, pues aun no despertaba. El peli café sentía culpa por besarlo de esa forma aprovechándose que el otro no estaba consciente, pero lo hecho hecho esta y ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, aunque de igual forma había disfrutado del beso.

Ya que su amigo continuaba dormido camino hacia su mochila y saco la ropa que usaría ese día, se quito su pijama y se puso la ropa seleccionada, si su amigo estaba despierto lo haría libremente sin ninguna preocupación de sentirse avergonzado o algo parecido, aunque se tenían mucha confianza desde niños no le era muy fácil estar semi-desnudo frente a la persona que te gusta, en caso de ser un pervertido tal vez sí, pero el peli café no era así.

Estando vestido miro nuevamente a su durmiente amigo, el tranquilo semblante en su rostro le hacía pensar que el beso de hace unos momentos realmente no paso, le dolía pensar que su amigo jamás se enteraría de la acción realizada por el otro y por lo tanto Freddy jamás sabría la verdadera reacción de Bonnie. Suspiro olvidando aquello y camino a la puerta de la habitación, seguido de abrirla salió y camino hacia la cocina de la casa, estaba dispuesto en prepararle un desayuno a su amigo como pago a lo realizado ese día sin consentimiento del otro, aunque en realidad Bonnie jamás sabría esa razón.

Cuando entro en la cocina noto una peculiaridad en esta, cosa que Bonnie viera lo haría estallar de coraje hacia el pelirrojo, pues este se encontraba casi desnudo dormido sobre la cama para perros que había traído para Freddy, solo que esta pequeña cama se encontraba sobre la mesa donde comienza, a su alrededor había cientos de botellas de ron vacías y tenía otra a medio beber entre sus brazos abrazándola posesivamente como si fuera un gran tesoro. Había platos y vasos rotos en el piso junto una masa extraña de color café que a los ojos sorprendidos y perturbados del oso comenzó a desplazarse lentamente haciendo sonidos demasiado extraños, y por ultimo también había… ¿Una gallina? Efectivamente, también había una gallina que caminaba tranquilamente en la cocina cacareando y que después salto a la mesa donde dormía el mayor y comenzó a picotearle la cabeza, Foxy solo hizo un gesto de molestia, dio un leve gruñido y continuo durmiendo.

El peli café no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, si despertaba a Bonnie sabia que este se enojaría y casi asesinaría al pelirrojo, si despertaba al pelirrojo tal vez continuaría borracho e intentaría hacerle algo por la pelea que habían tenido la noche pasada y seria una completa locura intentar limpiar todo él solo. Sin decir nada, simplemente camino unos pasos hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras de regreso a la habitación de Bonnie.

Al entrar vio a su amigo despierto, estaba sentado sobre la cama tallando su ojo derecho con su mano hecha puño mientras bostezaba, era una imagen bastante tierna que le hizo olvidar por un momento el escenario tan extraño que había visto hace unos instantes. La voz del peli morado atrajo su atención.

-¿Qué sucede Freddy? –Pregunto el peli morado para después escuchar a su amigo reír nerviosamente.

-No es nada, simplemente baje para ver si podía preparar algo para el desayuno pero no hay nada en la nevera… -Respondió Freddy rascando su nuca con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿En serio? Vaya… -Dijo colocándose de pie y estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y arqueando un poco su espalda hacia atrás. -Tendré que hacer las compras mas al rato o Foxy se molestara al ver que no hay nada de comer…

-Si es que despierta… -Comento el otro en voz baja sin saber que fue escuchado por el peli morado.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Pregunto sin haber entendido del todo bien las palabras de su amigo.

-E-Eh… Decía que podríamos salir a desayunar a algún sitio en el centro comercial y después hacer las compras… -Explico el peli café lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-No es mala idea… -Bonnie sonrió ante la propuesta de Freddy el cual se sorprendió, no pensaba que recibiría una respuesta afirmativa. –Solo me cambio de ropa y nos vamos. –Comento alegremente dirigiéndose a su armario, Freddy sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Minutos después Bonnie salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia su amigo que lo esperaba sentado en las escaleras y al verlo se puso de pie para bajar los dos juntos.

-¿Crees que Foxy quiera ir? –Pregunto Bonnie viendo a su amigo responder negando con la cabeza.

-Realmente… Dudo que despierte. –Dijo al mismo tiempo que pasaban frente a la puerta de la cocina y se podía ver todo el desastre que había en esta y al causante que continuaba durmiendo sobre la cama que a su vez estaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Maldito vejestorio! –Exclamo con enojo el peli morado pues el iba a ser quien limpiara tal desastre. –Dejémoslo así, no merece ninguna clase de atención. –El chico molesto se dirigió a la sala para escribir y dejar una nota sobre la mesita que estaba en medio de los sofás avisándole al mayor que saldría, si es que este se despertaba y quería saber el paradero del peli morado.

Seguido ambos chicos salieron, Bonnie iba que echaba humo del enojo, el único lado positivo del asunto era que Foxy se emborracho en casa y así no tuvo que ir por el hasta el bar como lo solía hacer en noches pasadas, aunque ese lado positivo no era tan positivo tomando en cuenta el completo desastre que el mayor causo en la cocina.

En todo el camino Bonnie fue intentando relajarse y olvidar el coraje, si continuaba enojado no haría más que aburrir a su amigo o hacerlo sentir mal, por suerte una vez que ambos llegaron al centro comercial el peli morado ya se sentía más tranquilo, en aquel lugar lejos del pelirrojo se podía respirar un ambiente lleno de calma, por el momento no tendría que preocuparse por las rabietas y las escenas de celos del mayor, solo disfrutaría del día con su amigo.

-Bien… Si mal no recuerdo en el segundo piso hay varios restaurantes… Podemos ir a uno… -Comento Freddy a su amigo quien acepto la idea y ambos se dirigieron al segundo piso del lugar, subieron al ascensor que ahí había y llegaron a su destino.

Los dos entraron al restaurante que más les llamo la atención, desayunaron tranquilamente conversando entre ellos e incluso bromeando, Bonnie definitivamente ya había olvidado su enojo y disfrutaba de las bromas que su amigo hacia y decía. Comieron con calma y cuando terminaron pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar caminando de regreso al elevador pensando en que piso ir ahora.

-¿Sabes? Escuche que abrieron una nueva tienda de instrumentos musicales en el tercer piso, no estaría mal ir a echar un vistazo ¿No crees? –Dijo con cierta emoción Bonnie mientras ambos esperaban que el elevador se detuviera en su piso.

-Por supuesto, en el tercer piso también hay una sala de videojuegos, tengo mucho dinero así que podemos recordar los viejos tiempos. –Terminando de decir eso la puerta del elevador se abrió y ambos entraron, adentro Bonnie con emoción acepto la propuesta del oso.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron al siguiente piso, se abrieron las puertas del elevador y los dos bajaron, la tienda de la que Bonnie hablaba se encontraba a escasos metros del elevador siendo el primer local que se encontraba, después le seguía el local de videojuegos que Freddy había mencionado, así que hicieron su primera parada a la tienda de instrumentos.

Entraron a la tienda, dentro había de todo tipo de instrumentos, desde lo más nuevo hasta lo más viejo, al igual que CD de música de cualquier género, Bonnie en seguida clavo su atención en las guitarras eléctricas que se exhibían mientras que Freddy se dirigió a ver los CD que se mostraban en distintas repisas buscando alguna banda de su agrado, la concentración que tenia puesta en aquellos discos fue interrumpida al sentir un par de brazos rodeas su cuello sintiendo después un cuerpo ajeno apegarse al suyo por la espalda. Se habría exaltado y tal vez puesto a gritar insultos a la persona que lo abrazaba al mismo tiempo que lo alejaba rápidamente de no ser que logro reconocer la voz del contrario cuando este le susurro al oído segundos después de estarlo abrazando.

-Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí hermanito… -Dijo la otra voz en un tono divertido mientras tocaba levemente el pecho de su hermano sin pensar en ningún momento dejarlo de abrazar.

-Ni yo, creí que continuarías en Inglaterra después de que yo hubiera regresado. –Respondió Freddy para girarse y estar frente a frente con aquel chico que era casi idéntico a él a excepción del peinado y color de cabello, pues este era de un color un poco más claro con un mechón de su flequillo aun más claro que el resto de su cabello, también el sombrero de copa que este poseía era diferente.

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero no podía estar sin mi querido hermano mayor. –Comento sonriendo levemente sintiendo las manos del contrario apartarlo del abrazo y no le quedo de otra más que soltarlo.

-¿Hace cuanto volviste? –Pregunto curioso el mayor de los hermanos acomodándose su sombrero.

-Ayer, pero papá me dijo que habías salido y te quedarías varios días en la casa de un amigo y como no quería aburrirme solo en casa decidí salir y bueno, este es el resultado. –Contesto sin problema alguno el chico aun sin quitar el tono de voz divertido con el que hablaba.

-¿Toy? Oh vaya… ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? –Dijo Bonnie uniéndose a la conversación de ambos hermanos.

Con la simple presencia del chico peli morado se dio cuenta que era con él con quien Freddy se quedaría a dormir, eso le molestaba pero aun así eso no hizo que quitara el semblante tranquilo y mucho menos la sonrisa que esbozaba.

-Años, pero es bueno volver a vernos ¿No crees? –Hablo de forma amable Toy Freddy sacando una leve sonrisa al peli morado ya que al parecer ya no actuaba como el niño caprichoso que era años atrás.

Cuando eran niños nunca se habían llevado del todo bien a causa de los celos que Toy Freddy tenía hacia a Bonnie al ser este quien recibía toda la atención Freddy siendo que antes de que el peli morado conociera a Freddy, el otro peli café era quien siempre pasaba tiempo con él, pero cuando Bonnie conoció a Freddy, su relación de hermanos comenzó a distanciarse y Freddy apenas y le hablaba a su pequeño hermano por estar casi todo el día a lado de su amigo.

En raras ocasiones los tres jugaban juntos, Toy Freddy prefería estar solo a estar con su hermano y Bonnie y ver como el mayor ponía toda su atención en el peli morado, pero en las veces que los tres jugaban juntos Toy y Bonnie llegaban a incluso competir entre ellos para ver quien lograba atraer más la atención del tercero, sin contar que Toy Freddy solía tratar mal a Bonnie, cosa que hacia enojar a Freddy y a causa de eso terminaba peleándose con su hermano.

Pero con el pasar de los años todos maduran ¿No? La forma de pensar cambia y ves las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta, fue ahí entonces que Toy Freddy se dio cuenta que no ganaría nada con tratar mal a Bonnie, que podían llegar a ser amigos pero aun en el fondo continuaría sintiendo celos por el peli morado, fue ahí que también descubrió la razón por la que sentía tantos celos hacia el otro, no era por un simple amor de hermanos, sino era algo mas, algo mucho más inmoral y visto como mucho como algo "enfermizo".

Le hacía sentir mal haberse dado cuenta de eso ¡¿Quién demonios se enamora de su propio hermano?! Para colmo ambos eran hombres lo que para los ojos de la sociedad era algo aun más repugnante. También era una completa tortura vivir con eso día a día, pues ambos estudiaban en Inglaterra y por lo tanto vivían solos en un departamento, todos los días conviviendo a solas con esa persona que tanto quería sin poder decirle nada por miedo a que lo tachara de enfermo, era increíble que Toy anduviera de un lado a otro siempre con una expresión relajada siendo que por dentro era todo un caos.

Aunque no lo pareciera el chico sufría, el problema era que lo hacía en silencio y solo, nunca antes se lo había dicho a alguien, pues la única persona de confianza a quien tenía era a Freddy, pero no podía decirle nada a él, le parecía un poco estúpido el tener que ir a un psicólogo, simplemente prefería continuar guardando sus sentimientos y mantenerse callado con una sonrisa en el rostro para no preocupar a los demás.

-¿Y a donde se dirigían? –Pregunto el menor de los hermanos.

-Vamos a ir a local de videojuegos de aquí a lado, ¿Quieres acompañarnos? –Dijo Freddy invitando a su hermano el cual acepto enseguida asintiendo con la cabeza y sin discutirlo más caminaron hacia aquel sitio.

Los tres salieron de la tienda y fueron al local de alado, al entrar vieron lo que había dentro: cientos de maquinas árcade, consolas de videojuegos algunas muy viejas y otras de las mas nuevas, e incluso un karaoke, era un local demasiado amplio y había muchas personas dentro, entre ellas muchos jóvenes contando a los encargados, y uno que otro adulto.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bonnie, eran la 1:00 p.m. y Foxy apenas comenzaba a despertar. Sentía plumas entrar en su boca, cosa que casi lo asfixiaba y provoco su despertar, pues al recobrar la conciencia la gallina estaba echada sobre su cara la cual estaba completamente rasguñada porque minutos antes de echarse, la gallina intentaba darse mejor comodidad al rasgar el sitio donde se iba a recostar.

-¡Wah! ¡Quítate! –Exclamo ahuyentando al ave con las manos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba dándose cuenta el lugar donde estaba durmiendo.

Miro a su alrededor observando las botellas de ron vacías y todo el desastre que causo al estar borracho, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero por suerte la botella que abrazaba continuaba intacta, sonrió levemente destapando la botella y dándole un trago para después ponerse de pie, solo vestía unos bóxer pero al estar en su casa de sentía "libre" de hacerlo y vagar por toda la casa así si él lo deseaba.

Camino hacia el segundo piso y la primera habitación que visito fue la de Bonnie pero no encontró a nadie, extrañado camino hacia su habitación y también estaba vacía. Recorrió toda la casa y no encontró a nadie más que la cosa extraña y asquerosa de color café que se movía por sí sola, solo hizo una expresión de asco al verla y continuo su búsqueda en la casa hasta llegar a la sala donde encontró la nota que Bonnie había dejado y la cual decía:

_"¡Anciano! Me las vas a pagar por el desastre que provocaste en la cocina, a causa de eso te quedaras sin comida hasta que vuelva, y tú te las tendrás que arreglar para limpiar todo lo que hiciste. Mientras tanto iré con Freddy al centro comercial más te vale quedarte en la casa el resto del día, ¡No quiero verte por el momento o te daré una paliza que nunca olvidaras!"_

-Se nota cuanto me quiere… -Se dijo a sí mismo al leer la nota que el peli morado le dejo. Bebió otro trago de la botella y entonces su mente proceso como debía. -¡¿Dijo con Freddy?! –Grito leyendo nuevamente la nota y dándose cuenta que efectivamente decía que saldría con Freddy. –Esto no se quedara así, ese maldito no estará a solas con mi conejo ¡Esta loco si piensa eso! –Decía el pirata molesto haciendo bolita la nota y tirándola con enojo al piso, seguido el timbre de la casa sonó. -¡¿Ahora qué?! –Grito molesto mientras se encaminaba a abrir.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y con una cara de pocos amigos asustando a la persona que llamaba a la puerta, que era nada más ni nada menos que la pequeña Chica, que no solo le asusto la expresión en el rostro del mayor, sino también que este solo estaba en bóxer, hay que recordar que Chica es alguien muy tímida e inocente y algo así la puede perturbar demasiado, aunque ya era la segunda vez que veía al mayor así, de hecho comenzaba a pensar que este era una especie de exhibicionista o algo por el estilo.

La pequeña rubia cubrió su rostro sonrojado con las manos soltando un leve grito haciendo entender al mayor la estupidez que acababa de hacer, este se disculpo y cerró la puerta para ir a vestirse. Desde afuera Chica solo podía escuchar distintos ruidos y golpes como si el mayor estuviera poniendo la casa patas arriba, se escuchaba la gallina cacarear con desesperación, un cristal rompiéndose e incluso el chillido de un gato de quien sabe de donde haya provenido, entonces el ruido se detuvo y el mayor volvió a abrir la puerta estado ahora si vestido

-Disculpa lo sucedido hace un momento, fue solo una pequeña falla. –Se disculpo el mayor sonriendo levemente ignorando por completo los destrozos que se veían hacia adentro de la casa. -¿Qué se te ofrece?

-B-Busco a Bonnie y Freddy… -Respondió tímidamente bajando la mirada, en ese preciso momento al mayor se le ocurrió una buena idea.

-¡Tu podrás ayudarme! –Dijo emocionado tomando la mano de la rubia para salir corriendo del lugar llevando casi arrastrando a la menor que iba más que confundida.

Volviendo al centro comercial los otros tres chicos se encontraban aun en el local de videojuegos, Freddy no había mentido al decir que tenía mucho dinero, pues ya había gastado mucho al jugar en las maquinas árcade y seguía depositando moneda tras moneda sin importarle poco las quejas de sus dos acompañantes que intentaba detenerle antes de que terminara con todo su dinero pero el mayor se empeñaba en continuar jugando.

Los otros dos se dieron por vencidos y dejaron solo a Freddy para que continuara jugando mientras ambos fueron y se sentaron sobre unas sillas que había en el lugar, desde ahí podían observar al otro que no despegaba la vista de la pantalla.

-Odio que sea tan testarudo… -Dijo Toy Freddy dando un sonoro suspiro de fastidio por la actitud de su hermano.

-Pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a su forma de ser… -Comento Bonnie sin quitar la vista de su amigo que cuando perdía gritaba insultando a la maquina que ninguna culpa tenia. Entonces el peli morado mejor dirigió su vista hacia el hermano de su amigo.

-Tienes razón… Pero todo tiene su límite, como su paciencia. –Dijo el peli café señalando a su hermano y cuando Bonnie volteo a ver a su amigo vio como la pantalla de la maquina había sido traspasada por el banco donde el oso estaba sentado, busco con la mirada a Freddy y lo vio jugando ahora en una de las consolas que había.

-No sabía que podía llegar a reaccionar así… -Comento sorprendido.

-Lo hace solo cuando su paciencia se acaba, puede llegar a ser un poco impulsivo con sus actos, solo espero no lo corran de aquí. –Dicho esto soltó una leve risa al igual que el peli morado.

Bonnie estaba sorprendido del cambio de actitud que había sufrido el otro en todos los años que no habían convivido, ahora era hasta agradable hablar con el siendo que antes no podía ni dirigirle la palabra, ahora el que actuaba como niño chiquito era Freddy por las rabietas que hacía cada vez que perdía al estar jugando, incluso hacia a los chicos decir que realmente no venían con el por con tal de no salir afectado por las acciones del otro.

Las horas pasaron, Freddy continuaba con sus quejas al perder, Toy Freddy y Bonnie decidieron también jugar pero un poco apartados del otro, aunque este pareciera que le importaba poco ya que solo estaba concentrado en jugar y ganarle a todo aquel que lo retaba. Toy Freddy había decidido catar algo en el karaoke, Bonnie se dio cuenta que el chico tenía una voz increíble al igual que Freddy, no solo se parecían en apariencia, también en voz y enorme gusto por la música, de ahí a mas eran personas completamente distintas.

Después de haber jugado un par de horas mas y que Freddy haya destrozado una consola y dos maquinas árcade, salieron del local en dirección a comprar algo de comer y algo de llevar para Foxy que según lo que Bonnie pensaba apenas estaría despertando al ser las 4:00 pm, lo que no sabía era que Foxy llevaba horas que había despertado y ahora estaba merodeando por las instalaciones del centro comercial acompañado de la pequeña rubia que era llevada a la fuerza por el mayor.

Los chicos estaban frente a las puertas del elevador platicando tranquilamente sin saber que alguien detrás de ellos se dirigía a toda velocidad con el objetivo de atrapar a uno de los tres. En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron el atacante abrazo a su objetivo y lo metió al elevador junto con él cerrando las puertas al instante mientras que los otros dos miraban extrañados la escena reconociendo el atacante cuando la puerta se cerró, ¿Cómo no iba a ser reconocido estando vestido de pirata? Aunque en ese momento traía una extraña media negra en la cabeza.

-No pensé que se atrevería a hacerlo… -Dijo Chica acercándose a los dos chicos que miraban atónitos como la luz del elevador marcaba el piso en el que estaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –Exclamo el peli morado sorprendiendo a Chica.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Se supone que Foxy te iba a atrapar a ti… -Comento Chica confundiendo mas a Bonnie.

-¿A mí? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –El chico frunció levemente el entrecejo temiendo que todo fuera algún tonto plan por parte del mayor, lo cual era así.

-Bueno… Foxy quería atraparte y encerrarte en el elevador con el "ocultando" su identidad con una media negra… Pero si tu estas aquí significa…

-Que tomo al chico equivocado. –Completo Toy Freddy interrumpiendo la explicación de Chica y llamando la atención de los dos. –Al parecer la madia negra en su rostro no le permitió ver que la persona que se llevo consigo es mi hermano… -Se cruzo de brazos con una mueca de enojo en el rostro.

Precisamente así había sucedido, Foxy no podía ver del todo bien con la media negra cubriendo su rostro, antes de ponérsela había visto que Bonnie se encontraba parado en medio de los dos hermanos, pero cuando se puso la media antes de correr hacia él, Freddy se acerco con su hermano para mencionarle algo y por lo tanto el termino colocándose en medio ahora, para cuando Foxy corrió hacia ellos Freddy no se movía de ese sitio y termino siendo el blanco de Foxy.

Esperen… ¿Foxy y Freddy encerrados en un espacio reducido como lo es un elevador? Obviamente eso no iba a terminara para nada bien y Bonnie lo sabía, la preocupación no se hizo esperar al ver que el elevador ya no marcaba el numero del piso en el que se detenía, de hecho, la luz que mostraba el numero estaba apagada, tal vez fue algún fallo en el elevador, eso no ayudaba para nada en la situación.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurres vejestorio?! –Exclamo molesto Freddy estando contra la pared donde se encontraban los botones del elevador, el antebrazo de Foxy se encontraba en su cuello sin permitirle el moverse, y a causa de la presión muchos de los botones del elevador habían sido presionados con su cuerpo, lo cual provoco que el elevador se detuviera.

-¡Siempre estas arruinando mis planes! ¡Además de que no permitiré que estés cercas de Bonnie! –Respondió el mayor también molesto ya sin la media en su rostro.

-¡Es mi amigo y yo puedo estar junto a él si puedo! –Freddy pateo al mayor para alejarlo y hacer que la espalda de el otro chocara contra la pared del elevador que se encontraba enfrente.

-¡Maldito seas! –La furia de Foxy era mayor y sin pensarlo más intento dar un puñetazo con su mano sana a Freddy pero este lo esquivo golpeando con el puño el estomago del pelirrojo y después alejarse unos pasos.

Foxy había quedado sofocado por el golpe recibido en el estomago pero eso no funcionaria para detenerlo, ya que volvió a atacar intentando golpear a Freddy nuevamente, el peli café sin ningún problema detuvo con la mano el puño del otro antes de que lograra tocarlo, lo que Freddy no vio venir fue el siguiente golpe del mayor que al haber sido detenido de una mano decidió atacar con su garfio, el cual se clavo en el hombro izquierdo del oso que reacciono con una patada que Foxy logro esquivar debido a que esta fue muy lenta a causa de que el contrario había sido herido, el garfio del mayor rasgo gran parte del hombro de Freddy al separarse de forma tan brusca.

Freddy llevo su mano derecha hasta su herida dándose cuenta que estaba sangrando, Foxy aprovecho esa distracción para embestir al otro con su cuerpo contra la pared que estaba detrás, la espalda y cabeza de Freddy golpeo fuertemente contra la pared del lugar, las fuerzas de Freddy desaparecieron en ese momento y el chico fue resbalándose en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso con la espalda aun pegada a la pared.

Tenía la mano aun en su hombro mientras que la parte que rodeaba la herida estaba manchada de la sangre que provenía de esta, su respiración era agitada y tenía la mirada hacia abajo mientras que Foxy se encontraba de pie frente a él mirándolo fijamente esperando a que se levantara para continuar, el mayor también respiraba agitado y la única expresión que tenía en su rostro era de enojo.

Pasaban los minutos y Freddy no se ponía de pie, ni si quiera levantaba la mirada, sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido por los recientes golpes que por mas enojado que estuviera no podía ponerse de pie ya que tenía en claro que en ese estado seria derribado nuevamente por el mayor, se limito solo a quedarse ahí esperando que el elevador volviera a funcionar y poder salir de ahí, sabía que había perdido ante el otro y se sentía sumamente humillado por ello, no quería mirarlo a la cara.

El enojo de Foxy lentamente comenzó a desaparecer y con ello comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se había pasado esta vez, por más odio que le tuviera al otro no tenía el porqué haberlo lastimado así, además de que Bonnie no se lo perdonaría ya que si recapitulaba un poco la situación minutos atrás, fue la distracción del mayor la que hizo que atrapara a Freddy en lugar de Bonnie, pero Foxy culpaba a Freddy de eso y se dejo llevar por el enojo del momento.

El elevador volvió a funcionar y volvió al piso donde todo inicio, al abrirse las puertas Bonnie, Toy Freddy y Chica pudieron observar al peli café herido y frente a él quien le causo tales heridas, los tres chicos rápidamente ayudaron al peli café a salir de ahí y llamar a una ambulancia para que lo llevaran al hospital y trataran sus heridas. En ese momento Toy Freddy solo estaba centrado en ayudar a su hermano a ponerse de pie y salir del elevador, de otra forma hubiera molido a golpes al pelirrojo que solo miraba la escena arrepentido de haber actuado tan impulsivamente, pues Bonnie lo miro sumamente molesto antes de ayudar al peli café.

Por suerte las cosas no pasaron a mayores, Freddy fue llevado rápidamente al hospital y fue atendido con la misma rapidez, solo bastaron unas cuantas puntadas para cerrar la herida, lo único que quedaría seria el dolor por un par de días y ya todo estaría bien. Todo quedo que fue un accidente que sufrieron los dos cuando el elevador dejo de moverse, cosa que fue una completa mentira, pero así fue Freddy quien la conto, suena extraño pero si, Freddy mintió ocultando lo que verdaderamente paso para no meter en problemas a Foxy con las autoridades, pero los demás acompañantes del oso no creían del todo esa historia.

Todos salieron del lugar y volvieron a sus respectivas casas, los chicos acompañaron a Chica a su casa, luego se dirigieron a la casa de Bonnie donde Freddy recogió sus cosas y también dejaron a Foxy, solo dejaron ahí al mayor ya que Bonnie se empeño en acompañar a su amigo y hermano hasta su casa siendo esta la última parada del día.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? –Pregunto Bonnie estando sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala en casa de Freddy, frente al sofá donde él estaba se encontraban sentado Freddy y Toy Freddy.

-Por supuesto, solo tendré que cuidarme de que no se infecte la herida o se vuelva a abrir. –Dijo el chico en un tono de voz tranquilo sonriendo para calmar la preocupación de su amigo y también la de su hermano.

-Me alegra escucharlo… -Bonnie suspiro aliviado aunque en el fondo continuaba preocupado, no por la herida de su amigo, sino por lo que realmente había sucedido dentro del elevador, no se lo iba a perdonar a Foxy tan fácilmente.

-Por cierto Bonnie… -Volvió a hablar Freddy. –Me gustaría… Hablar a solas contigo… -Anuncio en un tono de voz nervioso, Toy Freddy suspiro y se puso de pie para salir de la sala temiéndose lo peor mientras que Bonnie simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Si es por lo que sucedió en elevador se que todo es culpa de Foxy.

-No es eso de lo que te quiero hablar. –Interrumpió Freddy a su amigo.

-¿Entonces de qué? –Arqueo una ceja en señal de duda viendo como su amigo se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Freddy dio una gran bocanada de aire agarrando valor para comenzar a hablar y aun sin estar muy listo para ello comenzó a hablar.

-En cierta forma si tiene un poco que ver por la forma en que Foxy se comporta conmigo o yo con el… -La voz del peli café se podía escuchar cada vez más nerviosa. -¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste quien era la persona que me gusta? –Bonnie asintió. –La razón por la que creo que esa persona no siente nada por mi es porque ya hay alguien más para él, que lo cela enormemente… Esa persona… La persona de la que yo estoy enamorado… Eres tu Bonnie.

Freddy bajo la mirada al decir eso ultimo, Bonnie estaba más que sorprendido ¿Freddy estaba hablando en serio? No podía ser una broma, el tono de voz del otro le indicaba que no era una broma y estaba hablando sinceramente, le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, por eso estaba tan nervioso, pero Bonnie no sabía cómo reaccionar, era cierto, el tenia a Foxy que aunque lo negara sentía un gran amor hacia el pelirrojo, pero Freddy siempre había sido una gran persona con el aunque no podía corresponderlo, ni si quiera sabia que decirle en ese momento, no sabía como el otro se había dado cuenta que tenía una "relación" con Foxy, al recordar las marcas en su cuello y pecho obtuvo la respuesta.

-Freddy yo… -Iba a decir Bonnie cuando fue interrumpido por Freddy.

-Nunca me dijiste de su relación, se supone que somos amigos ¿No? Yo siempre te confié mis secretos y tú me confiabas los tuyos… Aunque no que no entiendo es porque lo prefieres a él… -Dijo levantando la vista observando a su amigo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. –Siempre te molesta y te está causando problemas, sin mencionar lo que hoy me hizo… -Su voz nerviosa poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar a una enojada pero a la vez triste. –Si mentí hace un momento a las autoridades fue por ti, si Foxy se metía en problemas tu ibas a sufrir por no tenerlo contigo, sin embargo el bastardo no pudo ni si quiera darme un "gracias".

-Freddy no lo veas de esa forma, el se arrepiente de lo que hizo…

-¡No lo defiendas! El se arrepiente solo por el miedo de que tu lo termines odiando, de otra forma estaría completamente feliz. –Interrumpió nuevamente el peli café a Bonnie, el enojo y la frustración que había sentid en el elevador estaban volviendo, suspiro en un intento por calmarse ya que se dio cuenta que estaba desquitando su ira con su mejor amigo. –Yo… Siempre quise llegar a ser tan importante para ti como lo es el, pero no puedo lograrlo, lo que él hizo por ti desde hace años no se comparara en nada que yo intente hacer, incluso cuando nos conocimos yo te molestaba, siempre te hacia llorar ¡Era un completo imbécil! –Los ojos de Freddy comenzaba a cristalizarse amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento, pero el oso debía soportarlo, no quería llorar frente a su amigo.

-Pero aun así jamás te odie, sin importar lo que me hiciste cuando éramos niños, lo pudiste compensar con todos estos años que me has entregado tu amistad. –Contesto Bonnie.

-Pero yo no quiero de ti una amistad… Yo quiero más que eso, pero jamás lo obtendré… Jamás… -El oso bajo la mirada comenzando a sollozar. La habitación se quedo en silencio hasta que Freddy decidió hablar nuevamente. -¿Sabes? Simplemente… Quiero estar solo por el momento… Quiero hablar contigo cuando este más tranquilo en la Universidad… -Dijo aun con la vista hacia abajo.

Bonnie observo por un momento a su amigo, lograba darse cuenta que el otro no estaba del todo bien emocionalmente en ese momento y lo mejor sería dejarlo solo como lo pedía. El conejo se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida de la sala y después de la casa, hablaría con su amigo después para arreglar y aclarar muchas cosas, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por su amigo.

Mientras tanto Toy Freddy se encontraba sentado fuera de la sala, había escuchado toda la plática y aunque le dolía ver a su hermano en esa situación sentía un gran alivio de que Bonnie no tuviera sentimientos hacia Freddy, tal vez estaba siendo un poco egoísta pero él quería a su hermano solo para él, haría lo posible para alegrarlo aunque en ese momento lo dejaría solo, después se dedicaría a hablar con él e intentarle subir un poco el ánimo. 


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Me entenderás?

**Aaksjaksj la verdad, hago lo posible por actualizar pronto pero la flojera no me lo permite xD De igual forma, antes de que lean el capítulo les aviso que este contiene lemmon, obviamente será yaoi, y será incesto, así que lean este capítulo bajo su propio riesgo xD  
Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. **

Pasaron los minutos desde que Bonnie se fue, Freddy estaba aun en la sala sin haberse movido si quiera un poco, su vista estaba fija en el piso mientras que tenía su mano izquierda sobre la herida de su hombro derecho. Afuera de la sala estaba Toy Freddy armándose de valor para entrar y tratar de animar a su hermano, sabía que no era un buen momento pero él era su único soporte emocional en ese momento, comenzaba a preocuparse al escuchar unos cuantos sollozos.

Basto un par de minutos más para que se decidiera en ir a ayudar a su hermano. Se puso de pie y firmemente entro a la sala, le dolió ver a su hermano en ese estado, tanto de ánimo como físico, Freddy al sentir su presencia en la sala, limpio sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano izquierda e intento relajar su expresión triste, miraba hacia otro sitio para evitar la mirada de su hermano.

-Que mal te ves… -Dijo Toy Freddy sentándose a lado de su hermano, se podía sentir un ambiente un poco tenso entre los dos, pues Freddy se negaría a contarle la razón del porque se siente así.

-Vaya forma de decirme feo… -Bromeo Freddy en un tono de voz burlón intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente entre los dos.

-No me refiero a eso, sería un tonto al decirte feo, es como si me estuviera diciendo feo a mí también. –Contesto Toy Freddy dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su hermano para después soltar una leve risa al igual que Freddy. –Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué paso? –La voz de Toy volvió a su tono serio pero comprensible al tratarse de un problema de su hermano.

Ya sabía lo que había sucedido, había escuchado todo lo que su hermano le había dicho a Bonnie, y claramente el otro lo iba a rechazar o sino Freddy no estaría así, pero no podía decirle a su hermano que escucho toda la conversación, quería que Freddy se lo dijera por sí mismo para poder ayudarle, no quería ver más a su hermano mayor así, quería verlo sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

-No puedo decírtelo… -Respondió Freddy mirando a su hermano cara a cara, sintió la calidez de la mano ajena tomar la de él, podía sentir la confianza que la mano de su hermano le brindaba.

-Claro que puedes decírmelo, por algo somos hermanos ¿No? Puedes confiarme lo que quieras y yo siempre confiare en ti. –Dijo Toy Freddy esbozado una sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que si te lo digo creerás que soy "raro". –Hizo comillas con los dedos de la mano.

-Tsk… Si supieras mi secreto… Lo tuyo no es nada a comparación, lo mío es algo raro y enfermo, y apuesto lo que quieras a que te alejaras si te lo llego a decir. –Comento Toy Freddy suspirando con pesadez.

-¿Tu secreto? ¿A qué te refieres? Dudo mucho que pueda ser peor… –Pregunto Freddy confundido, su hermano nunca antes había hablado de tener un "secreto" y mucho menos que fuera tan malo como para llegar a ser algo enfermo.

-Créeme que cuando te enteres ya no pensaras eso… Pero bueno eso no es lo que importa en este momento. Lo importante es que me digas que fue lo que paso. ¿Paso algo malo entre tú y Bonnie? –Pregunto Toy Freddy volviendo al tema con el que iniciaron rápidamente antes de que su hermano volviera a cuestionar algo sobre su "secreto".

-Bien… Te lo diré… -Dijo Freddy, después de todo para Toy Freddy no fue demasiado difícil convencer a su hermano para que se lo dijera. –Veras… Desde que éramos niños en mi empezó a surgir un pequeño cariño hacia Bonnie, que con el paso de los años poco a poco se fue incrementando hasta terminar enamorado de él… Y hoy… Decidí decírselo… -Freddy desvió nuevamente la mirada con temor a una mala reacción por parte de Toy Freddy.

-Bueno… Era de esperarse… -Musito Toy Freddy sorprendiendo a su hermano mayor quien lo miro como esperando una explicación a esas palabras. –Se podría decir que me di cuenta que tu sentías algo por él desde hace mucho tiempo, lo tratabas incluso mejor que a mí, era de esperarse que era algo más que amistad lo que tu sentías por él.

-Lo estas tomando muy tranquilamente… -Susurro el mayor mirando inseguro a su hermano.

-¿Cómo esperabas que lo tomara? Eres mi hermano y sin importar que debo aceptarte como eres. Además de que mi secreto es un problema un poco parecido…

-Cierto. –Interrumpió Freddy a su hermano. –Yo ya te dije lo que me pasa a mí, ahora dime cual es ese famoso "secreto" tuyo, si tu no me juzgaste es obvio que yo no te juzgare. –Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor.

Toy Freddy miro la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro, luego miro el rostro de su hermano y finalmente clavo su vista al piso. Comenzó a juguetear con los dedos pulgares de sus manos con nerviosismo pensando la forma de decírselo a su hermano sin que esto se asustara, por así decirlo.

-Estoy enamorado de la persona equivocada, y sea por donde se mire está mal. –Se limito a decir el menor dirigiendo su vista hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién es esa persona? –Pregunto Freddy arqueando una ceja no muy convencido de la respuesta que Toy Freddy le había dado.

-Seré directo. –Dijo Toy Freddy poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a Freddy para tomarlo de los hombros y verlo fijamente a los ojos. –Yofo sifiemprefe tefe hefe afamafadofo afa tifi. –Hablo Toy Freddy sonriendo burlón al ver la cara de confusión de su hermano.

-¿Qué? –El chico frunció levemente el entrecejo mientras la sonrisa de su hermano se ampliaba más.

-Lo que escuchaste querido hermano. –Palmeo un par de veces la cabeza de su hermano burlándose más de la confusión de este.

-Espera, explícamelo. –Dijo tomando la mano de Toy Freddy y mirándolo fijamente, pero el menor solo se rio y con un movimiento se zafo del agarre.

-No, tendrás que deducirlo por ti mismo, si mal no recuerdo cuando eras pequeño te negaste a que te enseñara el idioma de la "F", ahora este es tu castigo. –Y una vez dicho esto se giro y salió de la sala dejando detrás de si a su hermano sentado sobre el sofá con una expresión confusa y pensativa en el rostro.

-Yofo… Sifi…Empre... Fe… Tefe… Hefe… Afamafadofo… A… Fa… Tifi -Repitió en voz baja Freddy intentando recordar con exactitud las palabras que su hermano le había dicho. -¡¿Qué mierdas significa?! –Se pregunto a si mismo Freddy rascando su cabeza con desesperación. -¡Toy Freddy ven ahora mismo aquí! –Ordeno poniéndose de pie al instante.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que arreglar en mi habitación. –Dijo Toy Freddy mientras subía las escaleras de camino a su habitación, la cual realmente es de Freddy.

Para cuando Freddy se dirigió a las escaleras y estaba a punto de subirlas escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, era de esperarse ya que en esa casa solo había dos habitaciones, donde sus padres dormían y la otra donde Toy Freddy y él dormían juntos desde que eran niños, nunca habían visto la necesidad de separarse o que alguno de los dos tuviera su habitación apartado del otro, la única ocasión en la que estuvieron durmiendo por separado fue en su estadía en Inglaterra cuando ambos vivían en un departamento.

He ahí otra razón por la que Toy Freddy merece casi recibir un premio, demasiados años enamorado de su propio hermano y convivir día a día con el incluso durmiendo en la misma cama sin importar la edad de ambos, que ya no fueran unos niños, y aun así Toy Fredy ha tenido el suficiente autocontrol como para no hacerle nada a su hermano mientras duermen, ni si quiera un abrazo, había aprendido a controlarse, teniendo en cuenta que si no lo hacía en cualquier momento podía salirse de control y decirle a su hermano todos sus sentimientos o llegar a hacer algo más.

-¡Recuerda que también es mi habitación! –Exclamo el chico subiendo las escaleras y una vez frente a la puerta de su habitación intento abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada. –Joder ¡Abre maldita sea! –Grito golpeando con su mano izquierda hecha puño la puerta.

-Me niego, merezco estar un momento a solas en mi habitación. –Dijo con tranquilidad Toy Freddy desde el interior, sentado al borde de la cama y escuchando los golpes que su hermano propinaba a la puerta.

-¡Recuerda que también es mi habitación idiota! –Reclamo parando sus golpes para intentar abrir la fuerza a la puerta pero la cerradura no cedía.

-Pero hay ocasiones en las que necesito un poco de privacidad, y este es uno de esos momentos. –Respondió el menor aun con el mismo tono de voz tranquilo haciendo molestar más a su hermano.

Los golpes a la puerta se detuvieron al igual que los gritos de Freddy, el chico dentro de la habitación arqueo una ceja pensando que muy posiblemente su hermano ya se había dado por vencido ya que el silencio reino en el lugar por varios minutos, no lograba escuchar si Freddy continuaba afuera o ya se había ido de vuelta a la sala. Se puso de pie dando un pesado suspiro y tomando su maleta que se encontraba al pie de la cama, realmente no mentía al decir que tenía algo que hacer en la habitación, pues debía desempacar toda su ropa y acomodarla en su respectivo sitio.

Había sido una buena jugada por parte de Toy Freddy para decirle a su hermano lo que sentía sin que él le entendiera realmente, después de todo había sido bueno que Freddy se negara a aprender ese idioma cuando era pequeño, Toy Freddy solía usarlo cuando no quería decirle algo a su hermano y este se empeñaba a que se lo dijera como había sido el caso esta vez, el oso mayor a final de cuentas terminaba mas confundido y curioso que en un principio.

-¿Me dejarías entrar por favor? Ya no insistiré más sobre ese tema pero no me dejes solo… -Se escucho nuevamente la voz de Freddy al momento en que Toy Freddy abría su maleta y tras escuchar las palabras de su hermano no dudo en abrir la puerta permitiéndole el paso al mayor, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta Freddy rápidamente lo abrazo. -En estos momentos no sabes cuánto te necesito… -Susurro al oído de su hermano menor.

-Freddy… -Dijo Toy Freddy sorprendido por el abrazo pero al escuchar las palabras del contrario no dudo en corresponder el abrazo para demostrarle a Freddy que no estaría solo y tendría todo su apoyo.

Freddy se sintió más aliviado después de que su hermano lo rodeara con sus brazos correspondiendo al abrazo de una forma realmente cálida y re confortable, la tranquilidad comenzaba a reinar su cuerpo y todos sus pensamientos se disipaban para enfocarse en solo sentir la calidez que el cuerpo ajeno le brindaba en ese abrazo. Después de un largo rato abrazados Freddy observo hacia dentro de la habitación observando la maleta de su hermano abierta, se separo del abrazo y miro a su hermano sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar? –Pregunto con ambas manos sobre los hombros del menor.

-Por supuesto, no me vendría nada mal la ayuda. –Contesto Toy Freddy esbozando también una sonrisa feliz al ver que su hermano ya se encontraba más tranquilo.

Ya que el ambiente estaba más relajado y Freddy ya no se veía tan desanimado, los dos hermanos se dispusieron a ordenar las cosas del menor, lo hacían en silencio pues ninguno de los dos sabía si era bueno iniciar una conversación, o de que tema iniciarla, solo acomodaban las ropas del menor en su lugar, no era mucha así que entre los dos terminarían pronto y sin ningún problema.

-Ya sé que dije que no tocaría mas este tema pero no puedo quedarme con la curiosidad… -Dijo el mayor el otro chico solo arqueo una ceja sin decir nada esperando que su hermano continuara hablando. –Por lo menos dame una pista de lo que realmente significa lo que me dijiste hace unos minutos…

-Mmm… -Musito Toy Freddy cruzándose de brazos meditando un poco y tras un pesado suspiro contesto a su hermano. –Es la principal razón por la que volví y no me quede en Inglaterra. –Se limito a decir.

-Eso… No me ayuda en mucho… -Se quejo Freddy en un tono de voz un tanto infantil.

-Tú pediste una pista y yo te la di. –Contesto encogiéndose de hombros mientras cerraba la maleta que ya estaba vacía y la guardaba en el closet.

-¿Sabes? No me parece justo. –Volvió a quejarse el oso mayor frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos, se podía notar que estaba haciendo un leve puchero el inflar un poco las mejillas.

Al escuchar la frase de su hermano mayor, Toy Freddy lo miro curioso para después acercársele posando su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Freddy esbozando una tranquila pero al mismo tiempo divertida sonrisa.

-La vida no siempre es justa hermano. –Se acerco para susurrar tales palabras al oído del contrario, al separarse dio leves palmadas a la mejilla del mismo de forma juguetona.

Y así continuo lo que restaba del día de ambos osos, mientras Toy Freddy estaba centrado en sus propios asuntos su hermano solo estaba enfocado en lograr entender las palabras de su hermano, lo consideraba algo sumamente importante y quería saberlo cuanto antes pero la noche llego y no había logrado entender si quiera una palabra de la frase que su hermano le había dicho, comenzaba a estresarse un poco y tenía planeado durante toda la noche estar molestando a Toy Freddy con que se lo dijera hasta lograr convencerlo pero sabía que no sería posible debido a la actitud de su hermano que al aferrarse a algo no lo podían hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

El lunes finalmente llego, Toy Freddy estuvo el día anterior arreglando el papeleo necesario para inscribirse a la misma Universidad que su hermano, solo le faltaba entregar un par de papeles más en las instalaciones y ese mismo día le darían en que salón de clases le tocaría estar, así que ambos se fueron juntos a la Universidad y en lo que Freddy se dirigía a su salón, el menor iría a la dirección a arreglar todo lo que hacía falta.

Freddy llego tranquilamente a su salón de clases y de lo primero que se dio cuenta era que Bonnie aun no llegaba, en ese momento recordó que ese día iba a aclarar las cosas con Bonnie, no quería perder su amistad y por ello debía dejar las cosas en claro, se había dado cuenta que lo olvido por completo al estar todo el anterior día pensando en lo que Toy Freddy le había dicho, técnicamente su mente solo pensaba en eso incluso en ese momento y lo hizo olvidar que hablaría ese día con el peli morado, ese era un gran alivio ya que en ningún momento su mente tuvo tiempo de pensar en Bonnie y hacer que el peli café se pusiera triste o incluso se sintiera arrepentido de haber confesado sus sentimientos, pero si lo hacía estresarse al no encontrar el significado de la frase de Toy Freddy.

-Hola Chica. –Dijo al notar la presencia de la rubia que se encontraba sentada en su lugar.

-Hola Freddy… -Respondió el saludo Chica sorprendida porque el oso no solamente la había saludado, sino que la había llamado correctamente por su nombre, la rubia no era nadie para juzgar pero eso era muy raro.

Después de haber saludado a Chica, Freddy dejo su mochila sobre su mesa para después sentarse dando un pesado suspiro, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso al no saber cómo iniciar a explicarle las cosas a Bonnie, hace dos días se había comportado como un estúpido debido al enojo y frustración que sentía en el momento y temía que Bonnie estuviera enojado o algo por el estilo, se sentía apenado pero debía afrontar la situación de forma madura y llegar a una buena solución en la que no pierda a su mejor amigo.

-¿Sucede algo? Te noto nervioso… -Dijo Chica mirando al peli café que giro su vista para verla.

-Pues a decir verdad si lo estoy… Pero dudo que algo pueda ayudarme a calmarme… -Dijo el oso en un tono de voz obviamente nervioso sorprendiendo nuevamente a la rubia.

Chica esperaba una respuesta cortante por parte de Freddy para darle a entender que el problema del oso era algo que no era de su incumbencia, pero Freddy había respondido de forma completamente diferente, definitivamente su mente estaba tan distraída que no prestaba atención que estaba tratando de forma amable a la rubia, bueno, eso es amable a comparación a su verdadera forma de ser con Chica. El incidente con Bonnie y Toy Freddy lo habían afectado enormemente.

La rubia quería preguntar qué era lo que mantenía al oso así, pero decidió no meterse más en el asunto del otro y llegar a hacerlo enojar, por primera vez desde que lo conoce le estaba hablando de buena forma y no quería arruinarlo solo por curiosidad aunque también quería ayudarlo pero no podía hacer mucho ya que llevaba poco de conocerlo, simplemente se quedo callada observando de vez en cuando al peli café.

Los minutos pasaron y poco antes de la hora de entrada finalmente el peli morado entro al salón, se veía agitado y un poco molesto, ¿Qué lo causaba? Cierto pelirrojo que todo el día anterior lo estuvo molestando y suplicando para que lo perdonara y dejara de estar molesto con el pero no lo había logrado y ese día continuo con sus suplicas para ser perdonado, incluso besando a la fuerza más de una vez al peli morado y antes de que este se diera cuenta ya se le hacía tarde para ir a la Universidad y sin otra opción tuvo que correr para no llegar tarde.

Freddy sintió su corazón latir rápidamente pues los nervios estaban que se lo comían por dentro, no sabía que decir o qué hacer cuando vio a Bonnie aproximarse a su lugar situado adelante del oso, cuando vio al peli café le dedico una leve sonrisa sentándose en su lugar, cuando se iba girar para hablar con Freddy el profesor llamo la atención de todos al entrar en el salón y anunciar su presencia, Freddy se sintió un poco aliviado ya que aun no sabía cómo iniciar su explicación a Bonnie.

Pasaron las horas y la hora de salida ya estaba cerca. Horas antes Toy Freddy había aparecido en la puerta del salón llamando la atención del profesor que salió para hablar con él, le comento varias cosas y le mostro una carpeta con varias hojas en ella, el profesor las reviso y finalmente le permitió la entrada al salón, Freddy se había sorprendido por el hecho que su hermano había quedado en el mismo salón que él pero también le alegraba.

Finalmente la hora de irse llego, en ningún momento Freddy se armo de valor para hablar con Bonnie, de hecho era una situación incómoda entre los dos, Freddy agradecía enormemente la compañía de su hermano en ese instante porque de otra forma no sabría que hacer o como hubiera sido su día. Todos ya habían salido del salón a excepción de los dos peli café, Bonnie y Chica, ya que esperaban a Freddy que aun no guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-Los esperamos afuera. –Comento Toy Freddy tomando a Chica de la mano y llevándose afuera del salón cerrando la puerta detrás de si antes de que la rubia o los dos chicos dentro se quejaran o preguntaran que pasaba.

Toy Freddy sabia que ese era el momento preciso para que su hermano hablara con Bonnie, pues el mayor le había comentado que debido a los nervios no lo había logrado hacer y no sabía cuál sería el momento adecuado para ello, así que Toy Freddy decidió darle una pequeña ayudita a su hermano mayor ya que si el otro no lo lograba solo no lo iba a lograr nunca.

Los dos chicos dentro del salón se quedaron confundidos por la acción realizada por Toy Freddy, sin embargo Freddy logro comprender la finalidad de ello y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que su hermano le estaba brindando para hablar con Bonnie a solas, dio un pesado suspiro y miro a su amigo.

-Bonnie… -Nombro al contrario para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el chico mirando a su amigo que se notaba claramente nervioso.

-Primero que nada debo disculparme por la actitud que hace dos días tome, me deje llevar un poco por el enojo que sentía… Me avergüenzo de ello ya que tu no tenias ninguna culpa y termine desquitándome contigo… -Dijo Freddy rascando su nuca apenado.

-No te preocupes por eso… Entiendo que lo que Foxy hizo estaba mal y seguramente estabas enojado por ello y más ahora que sabes la relación que él y yo tenemos… -Dijo Bonnie sintiendo las mejillas calientes, pues se estaba sonrojando al admitir que realmente tenía una relación con Foxy.

-Tu… ¿Realmente lo amas? –Sorprendió Freddy con esa pregunta al peli morado que se sonrojo aun más.

-S-Si… -Respondió Bonnie asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza un par de veces desviando su mirada escuchando un suspiro proveniente de su amigo. –Lo siento… -Termino por disculparse.

-No tienes porque disculparte. –Se apresuro a decir Freddy sonriendo levemente. –El que debería disculparse soy yo ya que a pesar de que ya sabía que tu tenias sentimientos hacia Foxy aun así me deje llevar y te dije mis sentimientos y lo único que hice fue hacerte sentir mal ya que no puedes corresponderme… Simplemente sentía que era un peso de encima que debía quitar ya que es algo que he estado guardando desde ya hace mucho tiempo y no podía seguir callándolo. No quiero que me correspondas, pero tampoco quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo por esto, con el simple hecho de estar a tu lado me bastara para estar feliz… ¿Crees que eso sea posible?

Bonnie miro a su amigo, este tenía la mirada hacia abajo sin ánimos de quererlo ver a los ojos con miedo a rechazo incluso al ser amigos. El peli morado se le acerco al contrario y lo rodeo con los brazos en un cálido abrazando teniendo como objetivo animar al otro, Freddy no esperaba tal acción pero aun así correspondió al abrazo escuchando lo que Bonnie tenía preparado decirle.

-Jamás terminaría nuestra amistad por algo así, tú siempre has estado a mi lado en todo momento como para negar tu amistad por algo así. –Dijo Bonnie al oído del peli café.

Las palabras que su amigo le había dicho lo alegro enormemente, sinceramente esperaba algún tipo de rechazo pero definitivamente Bonnie no era de esa clase de personas su cariño al oso no le permitiría terminar su amistad en ese momento por una razón como esa a diferencias de otras personas que lo tomarían a mal, pero el peli morado no era así y jamás discriminaría de esa forma a Freddy.

-Por cierto… -Hablo Freddy una vez que Bonnie se separo de él. –Ahora que lo recuerdo quería preguntarte algo…

-Claro, ¿Qué es? –Dijo con tranquilidad el peli morado.

-Pues… Después de que tú te fuiste aquel día Toy Freddy intento animarme, y hubo algo que me dijo pero no le entendí ya que me lo dijo en el idioma de la "F". Si mal no recuerdo tú hablas en ese idioma también ¿No es así? –Explico rápidamente la situación Freddy en la búsqueda que el peli morado pudiera ayudarle.

-Así es… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –Arqueo una ceja curioso por la situación que le había planteado el oso.

-Emh… -Musito Freddy intentando recordar con exactitud las palabras. –Yofo… sifiemprefe tefe… hefe afamafadofo afa… tifi. –Dijo Freddy haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por recordar y lo logro.

Bonnie se asombro ya que a diferencia del peli café, el si comprendió sin ningún problemas las palabras que Toy Freddy le había dicho a Freddy, lo que le sorprendía a chico era saber que la persona que le dijo a Freddy fue nada más ni nada menos que el hermano del oso ¿Estaría hablando en serio Toy cuando le dijo eso a Freddy? Bonnie no lo podía creer pero aun así no estaba en contra de ello.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué significa? –Pregunto Freddy al no recibir respuesta del peli morado.

-¿Sabes? No puedo decírtelo… -Contesto Bonnie tomando su mochila y colgándola en su hombro derecho.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto nuevamente el peli café ahora en un tono de voz desilusionado.

-Porque es algo que Toy Freddy debe decírtelo el mismo sin la intromisión de terceros, si te lo dijo así es porque puede llegar a afectar a su relación de hermanos si te lo dice directamente, puede que te sorprendas demasiado al saber lo que significa esa frase. Solo recuerda el viejo proverbio que dice "La curiosidad mato al gato". –Explico el peli morado caminando hacia la puerta del salón para después ser seguido por un confundido Freddy.

Freddy había terminado mas confundido que en un principio, estaba seguro que Bonnie le daría la respuesta de lo que significaba esa frase pero le termino diciendo otra cosa que en lugar de matar su curiosidad la aumento aun mas, esa no era la intensión de Bonnie, pero este no le podía decir algo que era realmente Toy Freddy el que debía hacerlo, el peli morado no quería meterse en los asuntos personales de los dos hermanos, era un asunto que ellos debían arreglar y si Toy Freddy no le quería decir de forma directa a Freddy lo que sentía puede que fuera porque aun no se sentía seguro de hacerlo, en ese caso Bonnie no debía decirle a Freddy.

Ese tema no volvió a ser tocado mientras los cuatro chicos volvían a casa, después de dejar a Bonnie en su casa Freddy y Toy Freddy volvieron solos a casa y una vez dentro cada uno se enfoco en sus propios asuntos. Freddy se encontraba en la sala mientras que Toy Freddy en la habitación de ambos, como siempre, Freddy estaba pensando en la misma cosa, ahora agregando la incógnita de porque Bonnie no le quiso decir lo que significaba las palabras de Toy Freddy.

La paciencia del oso finalmente se acabo, se sentía tan estresado y frustrado por no lograr encontrar la respuesta que decidió ir a preguntarle a su hermano de nuevo, esta vez no se daría por vencido y lo convencería de decirle, le iba a exigir saber la verdad, la duda lo carcomía por dentro que sentía que estaba a punto de volverse loco. Llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe, Toy Freddy se exalto un poco por esta acción y se levanto de la cama dejado el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa de noche.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué entras así? –Pregunto Toy Freddy frunciendo levemente el entrecejo un tanto molesto por la forma en que su hermano entro a la habitación.

-Dímelo. –Dijo de forma muy directa Freddy, Toy Freddy instantáneamente sabia a que se refería.

-Ya te he dicho que tú debes averi…

-¡Ya me canse de eso! –Exclamo interrumpiendo a su hermano. –Me he quebrado la cabeza día y noche por saberlo, esto comienza a molestarme, ni si quiera Bonnie quiso decirme de que se trataba diciendo que era algo que tu personalmente debía decírmelo… Por favor… Dímelo… -Su tono de voz molesto cambio por uno suplicante.

-De acuerdo, pero te lo demostrare con acciones para que te quede más en claro. –Dijo Toy Freddy sin pensarlo mucho, al parecer había estado torturando a su hermano inconscientemente con eso.

-¿A qué te refi…? –Freddy no logro terminar su pregunta ya que su hermano lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y con un simple jalón lo acerco plantándole un beso en los labios.

Freddy abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la suavidad de los labios de su hermano unidos a los de él en un tierno beso que duro un pequeño momento antes de que Toy Freddy se separara viendo la cara atónita de Freddy, aprovecho el momento para tomar nuevamente el cuello de la camisa de Freddy y con un poco de fuerza jalarlo y hacerlo recostarse sobre la cama para posicionarse sobre él, el asombro de Freddy no le dejaba analizar bien la situación y cuando finalmente lo logro su hermano ya estaba sobre el besándolo nuevamente.

Toy Freddy sabia que al hacer eso solo había dos opciones: Que Freddy lo separara al instante sumamente molesto reclamándole y quejándose respecto a que eso estaba mal, o que le continuara el juego comprendiendo sus sentimientos lo cual pareciera que estaba pasando ya que Freddy no hacía nada para negarse o separar a Toy Freddy mientras el beso continuaba hasta que este por si mismo se separo a falta de aire.

-Te amo hermano, desde que éramos niños, siempre te quise más que un hermano… -Dijo Toy Freddy mirando el rostro de Freddy que demostraba un gran asombro y que aun no podía creer lo que sucedía.

-Toy Freddy… ¿Cómo es que…? –Freddy realmente no sabía que decir y aunque lo supiera no hubiera podido hablar puesto que su hermano nuevamente lo beso.

Sin perder más tiempo, Toy Freddy deslizo su mano hasta la camisa de Freddy introduciéndola por debajo para lograr tocar el abdomen de su hermano, le dio gusto el darse cuenta que la piel del otro era tal suave como siempre lo había imaginado. Freddy se sonrojo de sobremanera al sentir el intruso debajo de su camisa que comenzaba a pellizcar uno de sus pezones, lo hacía de forma leve, no causaba dolor sino un cosquilleo bastante agradable que en cuestión de minutos logro hacer que el pezón se pusiera duro.

De no ser porque su boca estaba ocupada durante el beso, varios gemidos habían salido de su boca al sentir como el otro jugueteaba con su pezón que después paso a atender al otro. La respiración de Freddy comenzaba a agitarse no solo porque sentía como su calor corporal aumentaba sino también porque el otro no le permitía respirar al no separarse del beso, el mismo que desde hace ya varios minutos Freddy había correspondido, el mayor no sabía porque lo hacía, pero extrañamente algo dentro de él lo incitaba a dejarse llevar por su hermano.

No pudo soportarlo más y rompió el beso de forma brusca al hacer su rostro hacia un lado, jadeando y separando a Toy con ambas manos colocadas sobre los hombros del menor, este otro también jadeaba pero un poco menos que Freddy, vaya que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos que incluso el otro le estaba siguiendo el juego, pero aun así se había sentido rechazado por la forma en que Freddy lo separo en ese momento.

-Lo siento… Creo que me deje llevar… -Se disculpo el menor estando a punto de sacar su mano de la camisa del otro pero este lo detuvo.

-No te disculpes… Quiero… Quiero que continúes… No sé porque siento que mi cuerpo te quiere cerca y desea que me toques de esta manera… Por favor no quiero que te detengas… -Dijo Freddy cerrando fuertemente los ojos con miedo que su hermano lo viera realmente como un "urgido" buscando la satisfacción sin importarle nada más.

Con los ojos cerrados lo único que pudo sentir fue nuevamente la calidez de los labios de su hermano unirse a los suyos y también el movimiento de la mano ajena acariciando con la yema de los dedos su abdomen. Freddy correspondió al beso sintiendo como la lengua del otro se abría paso por sus labios hasta finalmente tener acceso hasta su boca y rozar ambas lenguas, no quería quedarse atrás así que comenzó a juguetear con la lengua de su hermano así iniciando una batalla entre ambas lenguas haciendo que el beso se fuera intensificando cada vez mas.

El mayor no mentía con lo que le había dicho a su hermano, apenas este había iniciado a tocarle su cuerpo se calentó casi al instante y deseaba sentir más esas caricias que el otro le daba, no comprendía porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando así, pero ya no podía detener la situación una vez que había decidido seguirla, además de que algo entre sus piernas estaba comenzando a despertar y podía sentir como la excitación recorría su cuerpo.

En un movimiento rápido rompió el beso para tomar el cuerpo de Toy Freddy y cambiar de lugar con el dejando al menor abajo y el arriba mientras tenía una media sonrisa en los labios y comenzaba a acariciar el pecho del menor por sobre la camisa.

-Hermanito, yo soy el mayor y por lo tanto no me parece correcto que tú seas el que este arriba. –Se quejo en un tono de voz juguetón mientras tomaba la camisa de Toy y empezaba a removerla.

-El que seas el mayor no te asegura nada… -Dijo Toy Freddy alzando los brazos y levantando un poco su dorso para que la camisa fuera removida más fácilmente.

-Tengo todo el derecho de ser quien este arriba. –Susurro Freddy pasando su lengua por el cuello de Toy Freddy sacando de los labios de este un leve suspiro de excitación.

Toy Freddy ya no dijo nada para disfrutar de las lamidas y besos que su hermano estaba dando a su cuello, también sentir los dedos de Freddy recorrer su torso desnudo dando la ligera sensación de cosquilleo y placer. Mordía su labio inferior para ahogar los gemidos que amenazaban salir de su boca cuando sintió los dientes de su hermano morder su cuello, dolio pero había sido un dolor bastante placentero que lo excito de sobremanera.

La lengua de Freddy comenzó a descender lamiendo el pecho del menor deteniéndose en uno de los pezones de este, comenzó a lamer el alrededor del pezón y después lo mordía levemente mientras que con la mano atendía el otro pezón para igualar el placer para el otro que continuaba reprimiendo sus gemidos, no iba a darle la satisfacción a su hermano de escucharlo gemir, pensaba que con eso le daría a entender que lo estaba dominando completamente por unas simples lamidas.

Las lamidas volvieron a descender yendo cada vez más abajo hasta que el mayor ya estaba a la altura de la cintura del otro. Freddy miro la entrepierna de su hermano dándose cuenta que este estaba igual de excitado que él, pues podía notarse el bulto erecto de su hermano. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de Toy Freddy para liberarlo.

-¿Realmente lo harás? –Pregunto burlón Toy Freddy al ver como su hermano se relamía los labios al ver su erección cubierta solo por los bóxers, ya sabía lo que Freddy estaba a punto de hacer.

-Por supuesto… -Afirmo colocando su mano sobre el bulto acariciándolo. –Yo simplemente le quiero dar placer a mi hermanito. –Rio divertido removiendo el bóxer para dejar la virilidad de su hermano expuesta.

Freddy tomo con su mano derecha el miembro de su hermano, podía darse cuenta que este era grande a pesar que el otro era un poco menor que el, sin embargo no dejo que eso lo distrajera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y muy lentamente acerco su rostro al miembro ajeno posando su lengua sobre el glande. En cuanto Toy Freddy sintió la calidez en la punta de su miembro no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca, se maldijo internamente por ello mientras observaba a Freddy que usaba su lengua para juguetear con la punta del miembro de Toy.

La respiración de Toy Freddy se agitaba cada vez más al sentir como el placer recorría todo su cuerpo conforme Freddy comenzaba a lamer la extensión de su miembro, cada vez era más difícil reprimir los gemidos, con solo morder su labio no bastaba ya que más de un gemido ya habían salido. Llevo su mano hacia la cabeza del mayor para después esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Te propongo algo hermano… -La voz del menor se escuchaba completamente excitada.

Freddy levanto la mirada para observar el rostro lleno de placer de Toy Freddy, se separo de la entrepierna del otro y relamió sus labios.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras que con su mano continuaba dándole placer al otro masturbándolo.

-Date la vuelta… Yo también quiero probarte, y el que se corra primero será quien muerda la almohada… -Sugirió Toy Freddy haciendo que su hermano también sonriera.

-Eres muy directo… Pero me agrada tu idea… -Dijo el otro mientras se daba vuelta colocando ambas piernas a los costados de la cabeza del otro apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

Ambos tenían frente a sus rostros la entrepierna del contrario, con la única diferencia que el miembro de Freddy continuaba dentro de la ropa de este, pero se podía notar que estaba excitad, así que sin esperar más Toy Freddy desabotono el pantalón de su hermano y tras quitar los bóxer de este tomo la erección por la base esperando a que su hermano reanudara las lamidas para el iniciar.

A los pocos segundos así fue, sintió nuevamente la calidez de la lengua de su hermano recorrer la extensión de su miembro y entonces el inicio a acariciar el miembro de Freddy con lentitud y lentamente posar su lengua en la punta de este y poco a poco introducirla a su boca para succionarla un poco logrando hacer gemir a Freddy pero este se cayó al instante introduciendo el miembro de Toy Freddy en su boca, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para silenciarse antes de que mas gemidos salieran de su boca.

Por esa acción ahora fue Toy Freddy quien gimió, pero no iba a quedarse atrás si no quería perder esa "apuesta" que había hecho con el otro. Volvió a colocar la mano en la base de la virilidad de Freddy para después introducirla en su boca y así igualar las sensaciones que ambos estaban sintiendo y a causa de esta situación ambos ahogaban sus gemidos.

El primero en iniciar el vaivén con la cabeza fue Toy Freddy, sacando y metiendo el miembro del otro de su boca lentamente aprovechando cada movimiento para lamer lo mas que podía mientras que el otro comenzó a imitar sus movimientos, ninguno quería perder ante el otro pero Freddy se estaba dando cuenta que extrañamente su hermano lo hacía de una forma extremadamente placentera que no le permitía del todo concentrarse en el movimiento que hacía con su cabeza y lengua, pero hacia lo posible por asimilar los de Toy y este se daba cuenta de ello por lo que poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad con la que movía su cabeza.

Freddy sintió como el placer aumento de sobremanera cuando Toy aumento la velocidad del vaivén, definitivamente conforme avanzaba la situación se le hacía más difícil concentrarse en lo que hacía, el placer comenzaba a nublar su mente sin darle oportunidad de pensar en cómo darle más placer al otro y hacerlo perder, pero al paso en que iba el que terminaría perdiendo seria él.

Al mayor no le quedo de otra más que aumentar también la velocidad, y casi como medida desesperada para no perder comenzó a ejercer presión con los labios pero no sirvió de mucho ya que sitio una mano de Toy Freddy jugueteaba con sus testículos y como los dedos de la otra mano del mismo rozaban su entrada, el placer lo había cegado tanto que no se había dado cuenta que el otro le bajo el pantalón y bóxers para poder alcanzar tal zona de su cuerpo.

Aquello le causo mas placer, incluso más cuando uno de los dedos de su hermano se introdujeron en su entrada, era un poco doloroso y placentero al mismo tiempo y eso lo hizo separarse del miembro del menor para soltar un fuerte gemido que también sonaba como un quejido ante el dolor que sentía, pero los gemidos continuaron saliendo ya que su hermano seguía con todas las acciones que realizaba sin detenerse en un momento llenando a Freddy de placer, y sus gemidos lo dejaban más que claro.

-Ahg… E-Eso no es justo… ¡Ah! –Decía entre gemidos el mayor sintiendo como estaba a punto de llegar al límite.

Toy Freddy ni siquiera se inmuto en responder lo que su hermano había dicho, reía internamente ya que logro lo que quería y se daba cuenta de ello al saborear el pre semen que salía del miembro de su hermano, esto le daba a entender que Freddy estaba cerca de llegar al clímax. Freddy se dio cuenta que iba a perder, ya no podía soportarlo más, el placer era demasiado y no podía aguantar por más tiempo. Después de un fuerte gemido dejo salir su blanca esencia dentro de la boca de Toy Freddy mientras este la recibía gustoso. Freddy se levanto un poco sacando su miembro de la boca del contrario para después girarse nuevamente y ver a su hermano cara a cara, este se había tragado el espeso liquido y ahora miraba al mayor con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Creo que ya sabemos quién ira abajo… -Comento burlonamente el menor mientras que Freddy tragaba saliva audiblemente con nerviosismo.

-Espera Toy, podemos dialogarlo… -Toy Freddy no se espero a "dialogarlo" y usando su fuerza cambio nuevamente de lugar a como estaban en un inicio, con la única diferencia de que Freddy ahora estaba boca abajo dándole la espalda al menor.

-No jugaba cuando dije que el perdedor mordería la almohada. –Se agacho para susurrarle al oído a su hermano mayor mientras removía por completo los pantalones de este y después hacia lo mismo con los propios.

La situación no iba como Freddy lo tenía planeado, todo había salida completamente diferente y ahora era su hermano menor quien lo estaba dominado. De un momento a otro ya se sentía sumamente nervioso, mismo nerviosismo que aumento al sentir el miembro de Toy Freddy rozar entre sus glúteos, por puro reflejo tomo con fuerza las sabanas haciendo reír a su hermano al ver tal reacción.

-Tranquilo hermano… Seré gentil contigo. –Dijo Toy Freddy ejerciendo presión con su cadera y a causa de esto su miembro comenzó a entrar en la entrada del mayor.

Cuando Freddy sintió al intruso adentrarse en su interior un fuerte dolor vino adjunto y por ende tomo con más fuerza la sabana mientras su hermano entraba cada vez mas hasta finalmente estar por completo adentro de él, ante esto no pudo evitar soltar un par de gemidos de dolor, no estaba acostumbrado a algo así y por lo tanto el dolor que sentía era algo indescriptible, en un principio pensó que no iba a ser posible que el miembro de su hermano entrara por completo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro en su totalidad.

Después de haber entrado por completo, Toy Freddy no hizo ningún movimiento, esperaría primero que su hermano mayor se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro y después comenzaría a moverse, no lograba creer que esto estaba sucediendo, le parecía demasiado raro que Freddy hubiera aceptado hacer algo así con él, realmente esperaba otra reacción como de rechazo o incluso enojo por el beso, pero Freddy termino por seguir su juego, era algo que le gustaba pero aun así le parecía demasiado raro, pero claro, eso no afectaría en nada el detenerse y menos como ya se había tornado la situación.

Toy Freddy sentía el interior de su hermano sumamente apretado, el otro no se relajaba y eso podía hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo normal, decidió esperar otro poco con la esperanza de que Freddy se relajara. Le estaba siendo muy difícil el quedarse quieto, su cuerpo pedía a gritos el empezar a embestir al otro pero aun no era el momento, si ya había esperado muchos años para algo así, no le iba a costar mucho esperar unos cuantos minutos más.

La respiración de Freddy estaba entre cortada mientras este hacia lo posible por calmarse un poco, el dolor en su trasero no disminuía pero si el menor no se movía tardaría más tiempo en acostumbrarse, así que empezó a mover un poco la cadera penetrándose a sí mismo para darle a entender al otro que iniciara el vaivén, Toy Freddy no muy seguro inicio con ello. Lentamente movió hacia atrás su cadera y luego hacia adelante, esto le causaba más dolor a Freddy quien gemía por el dolor y hacia lo posible por soportarlo tomando con más fuerza las sabanas.

A diferencia de Freddy, Toy Freddy sentía placer con cada embestida que daba a su hermano, su instinto lo incitaba a aumentar la fuerza y velocidad con que lo hacía pero debía controlarse, si hacía caso a sus instintos terminaría por hacerle daño al mayor y no quería eso, simplemente continuaba con el lento vaivén escuchado los quejidos de su hermano por el dolor.

Al pasar de los minutos el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer quedando en su lugar una ligera sensación de placer que lentamente comenzaba a aumentar, los quejidos de Freddy eran cambiados por leves gemidos a medida que la excitación se volvía a apoderar del cuerpo del mayor, Toy Freddy escuchaba con toda claridad los gemidos de su hermano y como inconscientemente con ello le estaba dando a entender que podía aumentar la velocidad y sin pensárselo más tiempo eso hizo.

Poco a poco el lento vaivén comenzaba a volverse más rápido llenando de placer a los dos hermanos, los gemidos de Freddy aumentaron, eran más continuos y altos mientras retorcía más la sabana entre los dedos de sus manos debido a tanto placer que estaba recibiendo. Toy Freddy jadeaba excitado a cada embestida que daba al mayor, el interior de este ya no estaba tan apretado pero aun así le causaba la misma sensación de placer, apoyaba cada mano a los costados del dorso de Freddy para sostener el equilibrio y poder embestir con facilidad al otro.

Era raro como ninguno de los dos hasta ese momento había tomado en cuenta que ambos eran hermanos y lo que estaban haciendo era algo "malo" para la sociedad, cualquier otro se habría espantado a lo que Toy Freddy había hecho en un principio, pero Freddy lo tomo de otra forma, tal vez ambos no lo veían como algo malo o a lo mejor ambos estaban actuando por puro impulso en ese momento haciendo caso de sus más bajos instintos, quien sabe, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba condiciones como para ponerse a pensar en eso.

Ahora eran los gemidos de ambos los que resonaban por toda la habitación, era una suerte que sus padres no llegarían sino hasta un par de horas después, sería un gran problemas si llegaran y los vieran haciendo eso, de igual forma no les importaba a ambos, estaban tan centrados en el placer que sentían que les importaba poco lo que sucedía alrededor.

El menor dejo de apoyarse en sus manos para apoyarse con sus codos y así poder estar más cerca del cuerpo de su hermano, uniendo su pecho a la espalda de él comenzó a morderle la nuca y un poco mas debajo de esta mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas, deslizo su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de Freddy que de nuevo estaba erecta y después de tomarla comenzó a estimularla al ritmo de las embestidas.

Esto hacia que Freddy comenzara a gemir de forma descontrolada, era demasiado placer el que estaba recibiendo y le era vergonzoso el estar gimiendo tan continuamente sin poder controlarlo, no le quedo de otra más que callar sus gemidos mordiendo la almohada que tenía en frente, una completa ironía a las palabras de su hermano, ya no sabía que era más vergonzoso, si gemir como desesperado o hacer lo que su hermano en broma había dicho en un inicio.

-Date la vuelta… Quiero verte… -Susurro Toy Freddy al oído del mayor para después ayudarle a girarse y poder verlo a la cara y después de darle un apasionado beso volvió a hablar. –Siempre has sido tan lindo hermano… -Lo abrazo usando su fuerza para levantar a Freddy y sentarse sobre la cama de tal forma el mayor quedara sobre el sin haber sacado su miembro en ningún momento.

Freddy comprendía la situación y del porque Toy los había colocado en esa posición, con suma lentitud comenzó a mover su cadera de arriba hacia abajo auto penetrándose mientras a Toy Freddy colocaba ambas manos en sus glúteos ayudándole a subir y bajar. El mayor ocultaba su mirada en el cuello de su hermano mientras gemía con cada vez que bajaba, para ese momento pareciera que nunca hubo dolor alguno, pues todo lo que sentía era placer y nada más que eso.

El movimiento de cadera de Freddy empezaba a hacerse más rápido sin necesidad de que Toy Freddy le ayudara, así que este llevo su mano al miembro de su hermano para estimularlo nuevamente mientras también movía sus propias caderas, a este paso lograría que ambos llegaran rápidamente a su límite y los dos estaban consientes de ello pues podían sentirlo, los gemidos no se detenían en ningún momento así también como las caderas de ambos.

-Nhg… Me… Ah… Correré… -Hablo con dificultad Freddy por culpa de los gemidos que salían sin aviso alguno de su boca pero Toy Freddy lo había comprendido sin ningún problema.

-Hazlo… -Fue lo único que Toy Freddy dijo para después besar a su hermano masturbándolo mas rápidamente sintiendo como el pre semen de Freddy resbalaba por su mano.

El beso cayo por completo el gemido que saldría de la boca de ambos cuando los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Toy Freddy llenando el interior de Freddy, y este manchando la mano del otro con su semen. Después de esto ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, Toy sobre su hermano mientras los dos respiraban agitados y una vez que ya estaban más tranquilos Toy se quito de encima recostándose a un lado de su hermano.

-Ya… Tengo una idea de lo que… Me tratabas de decir… Aquel día… Pero sigo con comprender esa frase… Dímelo por favor… -Suplico Freddy mirando a su hermano fijamente esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Sigo sin entender como no logras comprender algo tan fácil como eso. Simplemente debes quitar las silabas con "F" y entenderás la frase con toda claridad. –Explico Toy y su hermano se puso a pensar.

-Yo... Siempre te he… Amado a… -Comenzó a decir Freddy después de pensarlo un momento pero fue interrumpido por Toy.

-Ti. –Completo la frase el menor el menor dejando sorprendido a Freddy, aunque ¿De qué se sorprendía? Esa frase debería ser algo obvio tomando en cuenta lo que acababan de hacer. –Siempre ha sido así.

-Pero… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –Pregunto Freddy.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Somos hermanos, no es normal estar enamorado de tu hermano desde hace años, temía a tu reacción que pensaras que es algo que está mal y es enfermizo… Pero por más que intentara olvidar este sentimiento me es algo imposible… -Dijo Toy Freddy sintiendo como su hermano lo abrazaba y rápidamente correspondió al abrazo. –Te amo hermano. –Hablo al oído del otro.

-Y yo a ti hermanito. –Respondió Freddy, se estaba dando cuenta que la única razón por la que tuvo sexo con su hermano era porque en el fondo sentía lo mismo que el otro sentía por él, también amaba a su hermano pero siempre fue cegado por su amor no correspondido con el peli morado, ahora que se había dado cuenta podía decírselo.


	9. Chapter 9: Un secreto de familia

**Bueno… No sé cuanto hace que no actualizo, pero se que ya han pasado muchos días xD Creo que esta demás el pedir disculpas por mi tardanza ya que a final de cuentas termino tardándome aun mas, pero bueno, ya que. Aquí esta otro lindo capitulo de este bello fic que tanto les gusta ;u; El drama se viene con todo así que prepárense ewe **

Después de lo sucedido entre ambos, los dos hermanos cerraron con seguro su habitación, se dieron una ducha en el baño de su habitación y se dispusieron a dormir sin ninguna preocupación, sabían que sus padres jamás intervenían en su privacidad y por lo tanto no intentarían abrir por la fuerza a la habitación o preguntarles la razón por la que cerraron esta con seguro, al día siguiente se encargarían de lavar la sabanas aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres para que estos no se dieran cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba sumamente tranquilo hasta el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar provocando el despertar de los dos hermanos debido a que nadie abría y la persona continuaba llamando a la puerta haciendo resonar el chirriante sonido del timbre por toda la casa sin ninguna preocupación de despertar a todos dentro a esas horas de la mañana.

-Levántate Freddy… Ve a abrir la puerta antes de que yo lo haga y patee a quien está tocando… -Dijo aun adormilado Toy Freddy empujando a su hermano quien a pesar de que también fue despertado por el sonido del timbre, se hacia el dormido y no prestaba atención a al otro.

Toy seguía empujando a su hermano y este seguía sin hacerle caso, su paciencia se estaba acabando y termino tirando a Freddy de la cama con una patada, al otro ya no le servía para nada seguir haciéndose el dormido, su cara había golpeado contra el piso de la habitación y eso le quito el poco sueño que le quedaba, el cual fue remplazado por el enojo ante tal acción que su hermano había realizado. Sin pensarlo más, se levanto y mirando a Toy molesto, este solo esperaba a que se levantara y una vez que lo vio hacerlo se cubrió con las sabanas para después girarse dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-Ya que estas despierto ve a abrir. –Dijo dispuesto a continuar con su sueño pero la sabana se le fue quitada bruscamente por Freddy. -¡Oye!

-Tú me acompañaras. –Comento el otro tirando la sabana al piso y haciéndole una señal con la mano para que se ponga de pie. Para ese momento el timbre continuaba sonando.

En lo que ambos chicos peleaban para decidir quién iría a abrir la puerta, afuera de la casa el joven rubio que llamaba a la puerta lo hacía de forma más desesperada e incluso molesta al no ser atendido, ¿Y cómo no iba a ser atendido a esa hora si eran las 7 am? Al parecer eso no le importaba al chico y solo quería que alguien le abriera en ese momento.

-Golden… No creo que sea necesario esto… Podemos venir mas tarde y no molestar tan temprano… -Dijo el acompañante del rubio claramente más joven que él mientras el rubio lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Esto es lo que mamá quiso y lo cumpliré, ¿Acaso crees que esto no me molesta? Tener que ver su rostro de nuevo después de tantos años… ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea abran! –Desquito su furia y desespero picando con más fuerza y rapidez el botón del timbre.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieren?! –Exclamo una voz adulta enojada abriendo la puerta de golpe, era el padre de Freddy y Toy Freddy, que al ver al rubio se sorprendió pero su enojo no desapareció, puede que incluso se haya aumentado. –Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-Vengo a hablar contigo, no aceptare un no como respuesta, así que… ¿Me dejaras entrar? –Dijo Golden mirando retadoramente al contrario, este se quedo en silencio meditando un poco y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-Está bien, puedes pasar… -Acepto en un tono cortante mirando al otro chico que acompañaba a Golden y agrego. –Pero solo. –Abrió mas la puerta para permitiendo la entrada al rubio.

-En seguida vuelvo… No tardare mucho. –Sonrió levemente a su acompañante posando su mano sobre la cabellera azul de este para después entrar a la casa siendo dirigido a la sala.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que con tu presencia aquí no lograras más que causar problemas? –Hablo cruelmente el padre de Freddy volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

-Sigues siendo el mismo viejo estúpido de antes… ¿Crees que estoy aquí por tu dinero o para causarte algún problema con tu familia? Lo que me hiciste a mí y a mi madre fue horrible, pero eso no significa que yo este dispuesto a arruinar la familia de alguien… No soy como tu… -Dijo el rubio haciendo enojar aun mas al contrario con sus palabras.

-¡Solo di de una maldita vez que haces aquí! –Grito el hombre y el rubio simplemente rodo lo ojos dando un suspiro.

-Si gritas así harás que tu familia se entere de mi presencia, y eso es lo que no quieres ¿No es así? –Dijo Golden para calmar el humor del otro. –Como sea, yo solo aquí para decirte algo, tal vez no te interese pero me da igual… -Suspiro nuevamente. –Mamá murió hace una semana…

El enojo del hombre desapareció en ese instante, la sorpresa se podía ver en su rostro, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, de todas las cosas que espera que Golden le dijera nunca pensó escuchar eso, esperaba reclamos o gritos por parte del otro pero nunca esa mala noticia, se quedo un buen rato en silencio en un intento de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, el otro lo decía tan serio que no había ninguna duda de que estuviera mintiendo o fuera una mala broma.

-¿Cómo… Como fue…? –Pregunto aun completamente sorprendido e incluso se le podía notar un poco triste.

-Una enfermedad… Nunca pensé que realmente te afectara esta noticia. Pero da igual, su última voluntad fue que tuviera una relación pacifica contigo y para eso estoy aquí, por mucho que me duela no me queda de otra más que hacerlo por ella, no me importa si tú no estás dispuesto a cooperar, pero a partir de ahora no quiero que estemos peleados ni mucho menos. Seguiremos nuestras vidas sin ningún enojo hacia el otro, es más, hare como si no existes papá. –Dijo lo último con un tono de voz juguetón para después darse la vuelta para salir de la casa. –Si me disculpas, alguien me espera afuera. Espero no volvernos a ver nunca. –Dándole la espalda al otro le hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse saliendo de la sala y después de la casa encontrándose con el peli azul fuera esperándolo un tanto preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No paso nada? –Pregunto el peli azul acercándose al rubio e inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza asegurándose que estuviera bien, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco las cosas.

-Tranquilo Toy Bonnie, estoy bien…–Volvió acariciar el cabello del otro para calmarlo y solo logro provocarle un leve sonrojo. -Ahora solo vámonos de aquí.

El peli azul asintió levemente y al ver a Golden caminar comenzó a caminar a su lado. El menor notaba al otro menos alterado que en un principio, pero aun así se le veía a un molesto, ya no se preocupaba por ello, pues cada vez que hacían mención del padre de Freddy que también es padre de Golden hacia que el rubio se enojara al instante, no soportaba escuchar si quiera el hombre que era su padre. Ambos chicos caminaban en silencio, no se habían alejado mucho de la casa cuando la voz del padre de Golden se escucho llamando la atención de los dos para que se detuvieran.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Pregunto sin mucho interés el rubio girándose para ver a su padre que estaba fuera de la casa a pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Dónde estarás viviendo ahora? –Menciono mirando al rubio y después al chico peli azul que se escondía detrás de Golden, se podía notar que era claramente que Toy Bonnie era mucho más bajo. –Bueno, viviendo… -Agrego.

-Debido a varias deudas que mamá tenia, embargaran la casa pero con el dinero que dejo podremos quedarnos varios días en un hotel, mientras yo consigo dinero y un lugar mejor donde quedarnos. –Explico de muy mala gana Golden. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Pues… Analizando un poco la situación… Podrían quedarse aquí… -Dijo el peli café señalando su hogar, Golden negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije hace un momento, no vine aquí por tu dinero y mucho menos para darte lastima por mi situación, así que no te veas obligado en ayudarnos. –Respondió Golden con el ceño levemente fruncido. –Además, conmigo presente tu familia se enterara de quien soy o lo que hiciste, y eso es lo que no quieres ¿Verdad?

-Así es, hablare con ellos, supongo que ya es algo que no puedo seguir ocultando. Y siento que es momento de que actué como el padre que soy. –Aclaro mirando con determinación a su hijo.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿Después de 28 años ya quieres actuar como un padre? Me parece ridículo, no necesito de tu ayuda, nunca antes la necesite, ni yo ni mi madre. –Respondió el rubio, su tono de voz no cambiaba, seguía siendo cortante e incluso se le podía notar el rencor que le tenía a su padre.

-Entiendo que debió ser duro, pero dame por lo menos esta oportunidad para poder ayudarte, no decidas por ti mismo, ¿Qué hay de ese chico? ¿Crees poder cuidar y mantener a ambos siendo que tú ni siquiera tienes trabajo? No seas egoísta ni orgulloso y acepta mi ayuda Golden.

Golden se quedo callado tras oír las palabras de su padre, aunque quisiera negarlo en realidad si estaba actuando egoístamente al responder solo pensando en sí mismo y no en el peli azul, era tanto su rencor hacia su padre que primero muerto a aceptar recibir ayuda de él. Bajo un poco la mirada pensando, con el rabillo del ojo observo a Toy Bonnie que miraba un poco temeroso la pelea tras de el tomándolo de la camisa, debía actuar maduramente y no como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Está bien… Acepto. Pero que quede claro que no lo hago porque quiera perdonarte y tratarte como un padre, sino que quiero lo mejor para él. –Dijo mientras señalaba al peli azul y este se sonrojaba bajando la mirada al escuchar las palabras del rubio. –Volveremos más tarde…

Y dicho eso se marcho del lugar junto al peli azul. El mayor observaba a s hijo irse y cuando finalmente lo perdió de vista volvió al interior de su hogar, al pasar por la entrada de la sala vio que dentro de esta se encontraban Freddy y Toy Freddy sentados en un sofá y ambos de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora? –Pregunto su padre entrando a la sala y ambos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido no parecían para nada contentos.

-Creo que nos debes una explicación respecto a quien era ese chico similar a nosotros. –Dijo Freddy colocándose de pie para encarar a su padre, este se puso notablemente nervioso.

-Verán… -Musito el mayor pensando en alguna excusa con la cual ocultar la verdad a sus hijos, pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada, tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad. Dio un pesado suspiro y comenzó a hablar. –Su nombre es Golden Freddy… -Inicio su explicación mientras los dos chicos lo escuchaban atentos…

Mientras tanto la mañana de Bonnie no fue del todo tranquila, bueno, hacia ya varios días que no tenía una mañana tranquila, había una pesadilla que lo atormentaban desde hace varias noches, no solo lo despertaba a mitad de la noche sino que era tan confusa que él no lograba entender el porqué tenía ese sueño, pero sabía que estaba demasiado ligado a su pasado. Y cuando por fin lograba conciliar nuevamente el sueño, Foxy lo terminaba despertando suplicando el ser perdonado por la pelea que el mayor había tenido con Freddy y por ende causo que Bonnie se molestara con él, se había vuelto mil veces más molesto buscando el perdón del peli morado, el cual se negaba completamente y solo se dedicaba a ignorarlo aunque era algo muy difícil, el zorro era alguien demasiado persistente.

El pobre chico se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ambos escuchando las suplicas que el otro le decía, ¿Qué era lo más molesto de esto? Que Foxy se encontraba en el piso aferrado a su pierna derecha dándole poca movilidad al menor que se fastidiaba cada vez más. La idea de patear al otro para que lo soltara había pasado por su mente varias veces pero se controlaba y solo resoplaba con molestia.

Termino de preparar el desayuno y el otro aun no se callaba y tampoco se separaba de él. Sirvió el desayuno en dos platos y con dificultad camino hasta la mesa arrastrando el pesado cuerpo del otro. Coloco los platos sobre la mesa y con brusquedad sacudió su pierna para liberarse del agarre de Foxy y cuando por fin lo logro se fue a sentar para iniciar a comer.

Foxy al verse forzado a soltar al peli morado hizo un leve y muy infantil puchero mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en la otra silla mirando a Bonnie. Probó un poco de su desayuno sin dejar de mirar al contrario que comía tranquilamente sin mirarlo.

-Ya te dije que lo siento… -Dijo el pelirrojo sin escuchar respuesta por parte del contrario. –En verdad… Perdóname, no estaba pensando en lo que hacía y realmente me siento muy arrepentido… -Volvió a hablar pero solo escucho al otro chasquear los dientes molesto y seguido, el silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos.

-¿En serio quieres que te perdone? –Hablo por fin Bonnie mirando al mayor con el ceño fruncido.

-Así es, haría lo que sea por tener tu perdón. –Asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces tendrás que disculparte con Freddy y no conmigo, a él fue a quien dañaste no a mí. En dado caso que el acepte tus disculpas y te perdone, entonces yo también lo hare. –Sentencio el peli morado con su tono de voz lleno de seriedad mientras se ponía de pie.

-Joder… -Maldijo por lo bajo Foxy sabiendo que sería algo imposible tomando en cuenta la rivalidad y el odio mutuo que ambos tenían, aunque para en esos momento la forma de pensar de Freddy había dado un giro demasiado drástico.

-De regreso de la Universidad traeré a Freddy para que te disculpes con él. –Tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. -Más te vale hacerlo de la forma correcta si quieres que él te perdone. Hasta luego. –Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bonnie caminaba con un sinfín de pensamientos en mente, muy en el fondo quería perdonar a Foxy, pero lo que este hizo no había sido algo que se podía tomar muy a la ligera, el daño que le causo a Freddy fue más allá que unos simples golpes, y es por ello que debe ser el peli café quien lo perdone, solo de esa forma Bonnie perdonaría al mayor.

Sus pensamientos poco a poco lo iban hundiendo en un mar de dudas y reflexiones a las cual buscaba dar una solución satisfactoria. Su concentración lo distrajo tanto que llego a tal punto de no prestar la más mínima atención al camino por el que iba y por lo tanto no se percato de los dos chicos que caminaban en dirección contraria. Su mente fue traída de nuevo a la realidad al sentir un golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Pasa que al no darse cuenta de las presencias de los otros dos chicos, este término chocando con el más alto de ellos y debido a la estatura de este, el choque no le hizo el más mínimo efecto, fue Bonnie el que termino cayendo al piso sin lograr mover ni un milímetro al otro. El chico rubio con el que choco solo lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una mirada de extrañeza al ver como el peli morado se quejaba por la caída.

-Joder… -Murmuro por lo bajo Bonnie. –Lo siento, no vi en qué dirección iba. –Prosiguió a disculparse sintiendo una especie de deja vu con ello, y al levantar la mirada constato que al parecer si era un deja vu. –Freddy… -Susurro.

No podía ver lo que veía frente a él, era un chico demasiado similar a su amigo Freddy, de hecho pensaría que era este de no ser que el chico que estaba frente a él era rubio y sus ojos eran negros en su totalidad, algo sumamente extraño, pero ¿Qué más daba? Con el simple hecho de parecer el hermano gemelo de su amigo peli café hacia que las cosas fueran demasiado raras. Bonnie estaba consciente de que Freddy solo tenía un hermano y por lo tanto el pensar que aquel chico tenía alguna relación familiar con Freddy le parecía casi imposible ya que no lo conocía.

-¿Cómo es que conoces mi segundo nombre? ¿Acaso te conozco? -Pregunto el rubio tras escuchar el susurro del chico que aun se encontraba en el piso.

-¡No es así! -Se puso rápidamente de pie. –Solo es que eres muy similar a un amigo mío y te he confundido, en verdad lo siento. –Se inclino haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Ya veo… Bueno da igual, será mejor que te fijes mejor por donde caminas o podrías terminar metiéndote en problemas. –Comento Golden, su tono de voz se escuchaba frio y carecido de emociones al igual que su rostro, sin embargo lo que le decía a Bonnie era solo para ayudarlo.

-Claro… –Respondió Bonnie esbozando una ligera sonrisa de lado, fue ahí cuando sintió una mirada intensa sobre él, se dio cuenta que el dueño de esta mirada era el acompañante del rubio.

Tal cosa no le habría llamado mucho la atención de no ser que aquel chico era muy parecido a él, claro, sin tomar en cuenta que el otro era menor y que su cabello era mucho más largo y de color azul celeste, y su flequillo de color blanco. Pero aparte sentía haber visto a ese chico en alguna parte, pero no estaba seguro, y el hecho que el otro se le quedara viendo de esa forma tan fija lo hacía dudar mas respecto a si lo conocía, pues pareciera que el chico pensaba lo mismo.

-Bueno… Debo irme, una vez más me disculpo por ser tan descuidado. –Dijo Bonnie reanudando su camino a la Universidad, los dos chicos solo lo vieron irse.

-¿Conocías a ese chico? –Pregunto Golden mirando al menor con un aire curioso en su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Respondió con otra pregunta Toy Bonnie.

-Por la forma en que te le quedabas viendo, como si intentaras descifrar quien era, incluso pude notar un aire nostálgico en tu mirada, un leve brillo como si hubieras encontrado algo que llevabas años buscando. –Dijo el rubio descifrando como siempre las emociones del otro.

-Pues… Realmente no estoy del todo seguro… Ya que no se qué fue de "él" después de aquel incidente. –Comento Toy Bonnie refiriéndose a otra persona. –Ese chico es muy similar a "él", pero no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones, primero me hubiera gustado saber el nombre de ese chico para estar seguro. –Finalizo dando un pesado suspiro. –El peli azul sintió como una enorme pero calidad mano se posaba sobre su hombro

-Si eso te hará sentir más tranquilo… Hare lo posible por saber el nombre de ese chico, eso eliminara toda sospecha tuya. –Poso una mano sobre el hombro del menor para darle ánimos, el tono de voz con el que estaba hablando para dirigirse al peli azul había cambiado por uno más amable y comprensivo, cosa que ni él se daba cuenta y hacia inconscientemente.

-¡Muchas gracias Golden! –Exclamo feliz y emocionado el peli azul dando a notar tales emociones con una amplia sonrisa.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, la única peculiaridad que Bonnie logro captar fue que ambos hermanos osos llegaron más tarde de lo habitual, parecían shockeados y un poco confusos, inclusive molestos por una razón que el conejo desconocía pero no quería preguntar, nunca había sido alguien curioso como para bombardear con preguntas a su amigo y así conocer la razón de su estado emocional, solamente esperaría a que su amigo Freddy le platicara las cosas si él quería.

Bonnie logro convencer a su amigo de ir a su casa explicándole el porqué de ello, Freddy termino aceptando sin ningún problema y una vez saliendo de la Universidad se dirigieron directamente a la casa del peli morado. Freddy estaba un poco ansioso y emocionado por escuchar a Foxy tragarse su orgullo para pedirle perdón, sin duda una situación así no se presentaría dos veces en la vida y vaya que la iba a disfrutar aunque de ahora en adelante ambos ya no serian rivales, las cosas ya habían cambiado completamente y Freddy ya no buscaba ganarse el amor de Bonnie y arrebatárselo a Foxy.

Los dos hermanos osos y Bonnie llegaron a la casa de este ultimo nombrado y seguido de entrar Bonnie dirigió a Freddy a la sala donde Foxy se encontraba sentado, ahí dejo a ambos solo para que estos arreglaran sus problemas, no se quedaría ahí a ver lo inmaduro que actuaria Foxy al verse forzado a pedirle disculpas al peli café, no le iba a ser tan fácil al pirata tragarse su orgullo de esa forma. Además, el peli morado se dirigiría a preparar la cena junto a Toy Freddy que ofreció su ayuda al conejo y este acepto.

Lo que en la sala reinaba era el silencio total, lo único que en la habitación se escuchaba era el sonido que las manecillas del reloj emitían con cada segundo que pasaba, también se podía escuchar los ruidos provenientes de la calle y de uno que otro auto pasar al cabo de varios minutos. Freddy y Foxy se encontraban sentados en un mismo sofá pero ninguno de los dos decía algo. Freddy esperaba pacientemente que el otro articulara palabra alguna pero no emitía ni siquiera un sonido, la situación comenzaba a molestarle y aburrirle.

Mientras que Foxy… Bueno, el buscaba la forma de disculparse de la mejor forma posible sin necesidad de verse patético o inferior al oso, en cierta forma estaba siendo obligado a disculparse, o bueno, desde su perspectiva, porque esa disculpa era más que valida al haber sido él quien lastimo al peli café por un simple arranque de furia que realmente no había sido provocado.

-Bien… La otra vez actué de forma muy impulsiva sin razón aparente… -Comenzó a decir Foxy en un tono de voz un poco bajo pero claramente audible para Freddy. – Perdí el control y no medí las consecuencias de mis actos… Es por eso… Que te pido disculpas por lo que te hice… -Lo ultimo lo dijo muy por lo bajo siéndole imposible a Freddy comprender lo que le dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto Freddy un poco burlón alzando una ceja, aunque bien no comprendió lo que el otro le dijo, sabía lo que intento decirle y no iba a perder la oportunidad para molestarlo con ello y hacer que lo dijera con más fuerza.

Foxy suspiro fastidiado por tener que repetir lo dicho anteriormente, le costaba tanto hacerlo como para que el otro lo hiciera repetir, sin embargo debía hacerlo si quería el perdón de su adorado conejo.

-Te pido que me perdones… -Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por subir el tono de su voz pero solo se escucho como un leve murmuro.

-¿Qué? No entendí nada. –Volvió a hablar el peli café con el mismo tono burlón de voz.

-¡Que me perdones maldita sea! ¡Te estoy pidiendo una maldita disculpa por lo que te hice! –Exclamo Foxy con impaciencia haciendo reír el peli café. -¡¿De qué mierdas te ríes?! –Pregunto con molestia.

-Bonnie me dijo que te costaría disculparte, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto. –Dijo Freddy entre risas intentando tranquilizarse al notar que su risa no hacía más que hacer enojar al otro.

-¡Deja de reírte maldita sea y respóndeme! Me perdonaras ¿Sí o no? –El mayor se cruzo de brazos limitándose a solo observar como el peli café continuaba riendo frenéticamente hasta pasados un par de minutos que logro calmar su risa y se quedo en silencio por un corto momento.

-Por supuesto que te perdono, comprendo que si no lo hago Bonnie continuara sin hablarte y apuesto a que eso debe ser una gran tortura, ¿Verdad? –Respondió Freddy con la respiración un poco agitada por la risa.

-Que te quede claro que solo por esa razón me estoy disculpando contigo, no significa que me sienta culpable o algo por el estilo y que solo por eso tendrás la ventaja de poderte acercar más que yo a Bonnie. –Amenazo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente al oso que solo negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Ya no busco el acercarme a Bonnie, así que mantente tranquilo al tener una idea de que sigo buscando el quitártelo, ahora tengo a alguien más que realmente me corresponde. –Dijo con calma mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa que poco a poco se mostraba más divertida al ver la expresión de sorpresa que tenía el pelirrojo en su rostro.

Foxy duro varios minutos en lograr digerir tal información, ¿Cómo es que de un día para otro el oso ya no estaba interesado en Bonnie? Era algo sorprendente tomando en cuenta que Freddy decía que lucharía por el amor del peli morado, Foxy no se le pasaba por la mente el pensar quien era esa persona que ahora ocupaba el corazón del peli café, aunque en realidad no pensaba mucho en ello, solo pensaba que ahora las cosas ya serian más tranquilas con Bonnie al ya no haber nadie que se interponga entre los dos y que esa rivalidad que tenia con Freddy se vaya quedar atrás en el olvido.

-Ya veo… No sabía que algo así llegara a pasar pero admito que me siento aliviado… -Dijo Foxy una vez habiendo comprendido lo que Freddy le dijo, la sonrisa de este se amplió mas.

-¿Acaso temías que realmente te fuera a quitar el amor de Bonnie? –Pregunto Freddy juguetonamente con el fin de molestar a Foxy.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Se apresuro a decir el pelirrojo, Freddy solamente soltó un par de risas.

-Lo entiendo, él mismo me lo dijo, él te ama a ti y por lo tanto eso me basto para tener en cuenta que no debo meterme más en su relación, además, como ya dije, hay alguien más que si me corresponde. Pero eso no significa que no defenderé a mi amigo de cualquier cosa enferma que se te pueda ocurrir hacerle. –Termino por amenazar al otro fingiendo una voz seria y al mismo tiempo amenazante que termino provocando que el pirata le diera un zape en la cabeza con su mano sana.

-Cállate, jamás le haría algo a Bonnie que él no quisiera, mejor guárdate tus amenazas para alguien que si las requiera. –Comento volviéndose a cruzar de brazos mientras Freddy sobaba su cabeza por el zape recibido.

Después de eso ambos continuaron hablando de temas sin mucha importancia, al parecer después de lo que Freddy anuncio respecto a ya no buscar el amor de Bonnie, Foxy ya no hablaba a tan a la defensiva, ahora incluso hasta comenzaba a bromear con el oso y las únicas veces que llegaba a amenazarlo era en broma y por cosas sin mucho sentido, ahora que ya no había una rivalidad entre ambos podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

En la cocina Bonnie y Toy Freddy se encontraban preparando la cena, habían decidido que los dos osos se quedarían a cenar pues Bonnie estaba más que seguro que las cosas entre Foxy y Freddy saldrían bien sabiendo la relación incestuosa que Freddy había comenzado a tener con su hermano, pues así Foxy ya no lo vería mas como un peligro y vaya que estaba en lo cierto, pues las cosas habían pasado como lo pensó.

Lo que le preocupaba era que Toy Freddy se encontraba muy callado, por más que intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación con el oso, este no hablaba mucho o terminaba por cortar la conversación, sin duda algo estaba pasando y temía que fuera por la relación que los dos osos habían iniciado. Cavia la posibilidad que el oso menor sintiera alguna especie de culpa al ser esa una relación incestuosa pero Bonnie no le daba mucho crédito a esa posibilidad.

-Amh… ¿Hay algún problemas entre Freddy y tú? –Se atrevió a preguntar, si había algún problema estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a tratarse de dos personas que conocía desde que era pequeño.

-Pues… No… ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Respondió Toy Freddy arqueando una ceja con extrañeza, tenía en claro que el otro sabia de su relación con su hermano por lo que la pregunta no lo sorprendía ni nada.

-Bueno, nada en específico… Solo que ambos han estado muy callados en todo el día, eso me parece extraño y si hay algún problema entre ambos, estaría más que encantado en ayudar. –Explico Bonnie colocando una mano sobre el hombro del contrario para darle a entender que tenía todo su apoyo en lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo, Toy Freddy suspiro y sonrió levemente por la amabilidad del peli morado.

-No es un problema que tengamos entre nosotros, sino que nos hemos enterado de algo que nos ha dejado sin habla en todo el día y no podemos superar así como así. –Dijo pasando su mano por su cabello en un intento por disipar un poco el estrés que llevaba guardando todo el día. Al ver la cara confundida de Bonnie por sus palabras se dispuso a explicar la situación. –Como se que eres el mejor amigo de Freddy se que él te lo contaría así que te lo diré. Hoy en la mañana llego una vista inesperada a nuestra casa, nuestro padre abrió y atendió a ese chico que llego tan de repente, discutieron por varios minutos y todo lo logramos escuchar Freddy y yo tras escondernos fuera de la sala, lugar donde mi padre y esa chico se encontraban discutiendo. Cuando el chico finalmente se fue, Freddy y yo decidimos enfrentar a nuestro padre para que nos contara la verdad de lo sucedido porque muchas preguntas nos habían surgido tras escuchar su pelea. Resulta que ese chico era nuestro hermanastro, un hijo que papá había tenido con otra mujer mucho antes de conocer a mi madre, esa fue una fuerte revelación ya que llevaba ocultándolo todos estos años desde que Freddy y yo nacimos. Lo peor de todo es que papá abandono a esa mujer por nuestra madre poco después de que nuestro hermanastro nació, aunque haya sido por mi madre siento que fue un acto sumamente cobarde de mi padre y eso es algo difícil de perdonar. Ahora ese chico volvió para informarle a papá que su madre había muerto, creo que a papá le dio cargo de conciencia y termino convenciendo al chico para que viviera con nosotros, no tengo nada en contra de ese chico pero si en las decisiones tan impulsivas que tomo papá sin antes consultarlo con nosotros y mamá y sé que ella no lo tomara tan a la ligera como Freddy y yo lo hicimos.

Mientras Toy Freddy le explicaba la situación, el cerebro de Bonnie se puso a procesar la información que recibía haciéndole recordar el encuentro en la mañana con aquel peculiar chico rubio, era tan similar Freddy y Toy Freddy que no cavia otra posibilidad más que ese chico fuera el hermanastro de sus dos amigos. No había otra explicación, pero aun así lo que Toy Freddy le conto no decía nada al respecto del chico que acompañaba al oso rubio, Bonnie seguía con la misma sensación de conocer a ese chico pero no recordaba donde, incluso le daba un aire familiar pero no lograba descifrar quien era o que parentesco tenia con él.

-Tuve un encuentro con ese chico cuando estaba de camino a la Universidad. –Comento Bonnie. –En cuanto lo vi note el parentesco que tenia contigo y con Freddy pero nunca pensé que realmente fueran hermanos, bueno, medio hermanos.

-Créeme que cuando lo vimos, Freddy y yo podíamos esperar cualquier cosa menos eso, creía que mi padre era alguien mejor. –Dijo dando un suspiro decepcionado.

-A pesar de conocerlos a ustedes dos desde que éramos pequeños solo vi a su padre un par de veces… Ahora que lo pienso nunca interactué con él, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de qué clase de persona es. –Dijo Bonnie haciendo uso de su memoria.

-Nunca está en casa, al igual que mamá. Ambos trabajan todo el día y llegan hasta la noche y las pocas veces que están en casa difícilmente interactúan con nosotros, es natural que no hayas llegado si quiera a hablar con cualquiera de los dos. –Dijo el oso con toda naturalidad, siempre le importo poco la falta de atención de sus padres, pues con el hecho de tener a su hermano cerca le bastaba.

-Entiendo… -Antes de que Bonnie pudiera continuar hablando el pirata y el otro oso se hicieron presentes en la cocina preguntando por la cena a lo que Bonnie y Toy Freddy no les quedo de otra más que dejar ahí su plática y terminar de preparar la comida.

Los dos osos se quedaron en la casa del peli morado por mas o menos una hora más para después ser acompañados por este mismo y Foxy hasta su casa. Durante el tiempo que duro la cena, Foxy y Freddy explicaron a Bonnie lo que sucedió y los acuerdos a los que llegaron y por ende, que Freddy acepto las disculpas del pelirrojo, ahora no le quedaría de otra a Bonnie más que perdonarlo también, con ello el conejo ya se sentía un poco mas aliviado ya que no sería molestado constantemente por las suplicas del pirata buscando ser perdonado.

Los cuatro llegaron a la casa de los osos y vieron como en la puerta de esta estaba un oso mucho notablemente mayor a los peli cafés, este era acompañado por otro chico de menor estatura y cabello azulado, estos dos chicos notaron la presencia de los otros cuatro que recién iban llegando.

Nadie decía nada, era un ambiente demasiado incomodo, Freddy y Toy Freddy no sabían cómo reaccionar al estar frente a su hermanastro, el cual tenía no tenia expresión alguna en el rostro, como si fuera alguien sin sentimiento alguno dentro, aunque en cierta forma comprendía ello al tomar en cuenta que creció sabiendo que su madre fue abandonada poco después que el nació y ahora después de que ella murió no le quedaría de otra más que vivir con ese padre que lo abandono y con la familia por la cual lo hizo tal acción.

El rubio miraba a sus hermanastros fríamente y luego a los dos acompañantes de este notando rápidamente al conejo peli morado, seguido miro al peli azul y como este miraba curioso al peli morado. Volvió a fijar su vista en el peli morado y camino hacia este hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Debido a la altura del oso rubio, Bonnie tuvo que levantar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al ver la frialdad que mostraban esos ojos negros.

Foxy frunció el entrecejo al ver el repentino acercamiento de Golden hacia Bonnie y como se le quedaba mirando tan fijamente que llego a intimidar al peli morado. Freddy y Toy Freddy miraban la escena confundidos, y cuando Foxy estaba a punto de interceder la voz del oso mayor interrumpió.

-Tu nombre es Bonnie ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Golden sin quitar su vista de encima del peli morado, este se sorprendió y levanto su mirada asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

-Así es… -Respondió Bonnie en un susurro poco audible pero aun así el rubio logro escucharlo.

-Un gusto conocerte. –Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa de lado para después girarse y caminar hacia el peli azul que ahora mostraba emoción en su rostro. Golden abrió la puerta de la casa y seguido entro junto a Toy Bonnie sin decir más, dejando a los otros cuatro completamente confundidos sin lograr entender lo que acababa de pasar.


	10. Chapter 10: Algo familiar

**Bien… Cada vez me tardo más en actualizar, soy un asco para la puntualidad :'v Pero tranquilos hijos mios, que aunque me tarde en actualizar terminare el fic o me dejare de llamar Panfilo(? Bueno no xD Aquí les dejo el capitulo, disfrútenlo c:  
****Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, es propiedad de Scott Cawthon.****  
**

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde están? –Preguntaba entre una inmensa oscuridad un pequeño Bonnie de 5 años, su voz hacía eco en el desolado lugar en el que se encontraba, sin nadie que le respondiera.

El pequeño caminaba entre los pasillos de la pizzería perteneciente a sus padres. Detrás de él y tomado a su mano, iba un niño pequeño un año menor que él, ambo caminaban sigilosamente temerosos de lo que se podrían encontrar. Sus pasos hacían eco en los pasillos al igual que sus voces cada vez que gritaban buscando el paradero de sus padres, pero no lograban escuchar mas el silencio que reinaba en la pizzería, ni siquiera el guardia que cuidaba en las noches respondía a los gritos.

En su otra mano, Bonnie llevaba una linterna con la cual aluzaba los oscuros pasillos o las habitaciones en la que entraban, todo era normal o al menos eso era hasta que llegaron a la Pirate Cove, aquel divertido lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Las cortinas estaban rasgadas y manchadas de sangre, al igual que el interior del lugar y el animatronico que se encontraba dentro, este estaba desmantelado, lo cual era raro siendo que aun en la mañana este estaba en buen funcionamiento.

Ambos chicos estaban aterrados por lo que acababan de ver, temiendo lo peor al pensar a quienes pertenecían esa sangre. Miraron al piso y vieron un rastro de sangre que iba por el pasillo y daba vuelta en la puerta donde se encontraba la oficina del guardia. El guardia que cuidaba la pizzería durante la noche era un amigo de la familia, por lo que ambos chicos temían que no solo sus padres, sino también el guardia estuvieran mal heridos o incluso muertos.

Con mucho miedo ambos chicos continuaron caminando siguiendo el rastro de sangre, la luz de la linterna se movía frenéticamente a causa del temblor de la mano de Bonnie, el pobre no podía evitarlo, estaba muerto de miedo en ese momento, incluso más que el chico que llevaba de la mano, pues, al ser el mayor debía protegerlo a como diera lugar de lo que sea que fuera eso que estaba en la pizzería.

Bonnie se detuvo al estar a escasos metros de la puerta de la oficina, el chico que iba consigo también lo hizo, extraños ruidos provenían del interior de la oficina, un chirriante sonido de tuercas moverse con dificultad así también como golpes a un metal hueco. Uno que otro grito ahogado podía escucharse con suma dificultad aterrorizando aun más a los dos pequeños.

Pasados varios minutos, el mayor de los dos pequeños se armo de valor, se giro hacia el menor y le entrego la linterna dándole un fuerte abrazo, al separarse miro la el rostro lloroso del menor y coloco su mano sobre su cabello para tranquilizarlo, esbozo una leve sonrisa y seguido camino hacia la puerta, dudo un poco antes de entrar pero finalmente lo hizo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –Pregunto al entrar sigilosamente en la oficina, lo que vio lo dejo atónito.

Uno de los animatronicos centrales del show stage se encontraba ahí, sentado en el piso bañado en sangre, sobre todo en la parte del hocico de oso del cual la sangre continuaba chorreando. Las paredes de la oficina también estaban completamente manchadas de sangre y el olor a sangre impregnaba toda la habitación.

Para la sorpresa de Bonnie, segundos después de haber hablado la cabeza del animatronico se levanto haciendo el mismo sonido chirriante que escucho cuando estaba fuera de la oficina. Giro su cabeza metálica hacia el pequeño peli morado que al notar esto dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el animatronico con mucha dificultad se puso de pie chorreando muchas más sangre por casi todo el traje. Cuando estaba de pie lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Bonnie.

-Hi… jo… -Dijo una apagada voz dentro del traje mientras se continuaba acercándose al chico, este camino hacia atrás pero una mano conocida presiono un botón a un costado de la puerta haciendo que este misma se cerrara.

Bonnie sintió el frio de la puerta de metal en su espalda dándose cuenta que estaba atrapado, miro hacia un lado reconociendo aquel que le cerró la salida, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa pero antes de que lograra decir algo, el animatronico se le lanzo encima.

-¡Aaaahh! –Grito completamente aterrado Bonnie levantándose de sobresalto en su cama con la respiración agitada y sudando por cada poro de su piel.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Exclamo un muy preocupado Foxy entrando rápidamente en la habitación de Bonnie abriendo con brusquedad la puerta para encontrarse con un peli morado asustado sentado en su cama.

-No… Entres de esa manera a mi habitación… -Regaño Bonnie al mayor aun sin lograr tranquilizarse de todo, respirando profundamente.

-Eres un mal agradecido, vine a ayudarte creyendo que algo malo te había pasado ¿Y así me lo pagas? –Se quejo cruzándose de brazos de una forma un tanto infantil.

-Gracias, ¿Ya estas feliz? –Comento sarcástico dando un último suspiro pasando su mano por su cabello para lograr tranquilizarse por completo.

-No hasta que me digas que paso… -Dijo caminando hasta la cama del peli morado sentándose al borde de esta, el chico solo bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

-Tuve otra pesadilla… -Le avergonzaba el hecho que a sus 18 años siguiera despertando durante la noche a causa de pesadillas que estaba teniendo constantemente.

-¿Es la misma? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja, Bonnie asintió con la cabeza y el mayor rápidamente lo abrazo siendo correspondido casi al instante.

Esas pesadillas llevaban semanas despertando al peli morado por las noches, en un principio no provocaban tanto exalto en el menor, pero poco a poco estas comenzaban a hacerse más explicitas hasta que finalmente le causo terror, ¿Y cómo no aterrarse si cada noche ve constantemente como está a punto de ser asesinado? Creyó que podría ser algo que con solo ignorarlo desaparecería al cabo de los días, pero no fue así, la pesadilla cada vez se iba tornando mas horrenda causándole mucho mas temor.

Todos los días veía la misma cosa, sin ni siquiera comprender el que hace en un lugar así, ni el porqué busca a sus padres y mucho menos quien es ese niño que lo acompaña y termina dejando solo para entrar a la oficina. Esa pesadilla era todo un enigma que ni él ni Foxy lograban encontrarle alguna explicación, Bonnie comenzaba a pensar muy seriamente en contárselo a Freddy esperando que este pudiera ayudarle de alguna forma, pues estaba al borde de la locura al ya no soportar seguir teniendo esa misma pesadilla todas las noches.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –Susurro el mayor al oído de Bonnie.

-Si… Gracias… -Lo abrazo con más fuerza pero en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la mano de Foxy adentrarse en su camisa y acariciar su espalda.

-Bien, ahora tendrás que pagarme el haberme despertado a esta hora de la noche… -Rio divertido mordiendo el cuello del menor logrando sacar un inesperado gemido de los labios de este.

-¡E-Espera Foxy! –Exclamo el chico pero el mayor hizo oídos sordos y usando su peso logro hacer que el menor volviera a recostarse quedando debajo de él mientras continuaba mordiendo su cuello.

El conejo no podía hacer nada para librarse de Foxy, estaba a su completa merced en ese momento, odiaba pero al mismo tiempo amaba que el otro aprovechara cada oportunidad que tenia para terminar haciéndolo suyo, pues por más que odiara admitirlo, disfrutaba de cada una de las cosas que el mayor le hacía sentir, pero no iba a ser tanto tonto como para confesárselo al mayor, el ego de este aumentaría y no dejaría de molestar al peli morado en un largo tiempo.

El resto de la noche Bonnie ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, o mejor dicho, cierto pirata ya no le permitió dormir sino hasta que ambos terminaran con su "ejercicio nocturno". Fue hasta las 5:00 a.m. de la madrugada que por fin logro dormir, pero su felicidad no duro mucho ya que pasadas un par de horas mas fue despertado por la voz de Foxy que decía repetidamente su nombre con el fin de despertarlo.

-Bonnie… Bonnie… Hey Bonnie… ¡Joder Bonnie despierta! –Exclamo sacudiendo al peli morado con algo de desespero logrando al fin despertarlo.

-¡Maldición, si me despiertas para hacerlo de nuevo soy capaz de sacarte de mi habitación con una patada! –Dijo molesto Bonnie alejando al mayor con ambas manos dándole un leve empujón.

-¿En serio crees que solo quiero eso? –Pregunto Foxy entrecerrando los ojos con una mirada acusadora hacia el conejo y también un tanto ofendido por las palabras de este.

-Todo se puede esperar de ti… -Respondió Bonnie frunciendo el entrecejo, el mayor solo chasqueo los dientes con molestia.

-Como sea, ese no es el caso ahora, hay algo más importante por hacer. –Dijo el pirata cambiando su tono de voz a uno más animado poniéndose de pie y sacando un nuevo cambio de ropa para el peli morado. –Acabo de hablar con Freddy, el te ayudara con tus constantes pesadillas, vendrá en unos minutos junto con Toy Freddy, así que date prisa y arréglate para salir. –Dicho esto lanzo la ropa del peli morado para después salir de la habitación.

Bonnie se sorprendió por esa noticia, pareciera que el mayor leyó su mente horas antes cuando despertó por la pesadilla y la idea de pedirle ayuda a Freddy se cruzo por su mente, aunque le daba igual ello y viéndolo desde otra perspectiva le hacía feliz el hecho que Foxy ya se llevaba mucho mejor con el oso, ya no había tanta peleas ni discusiones entre ellos que pareciera que su rivalidad nunca existió.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos por un momento se puso de pie tomando las ropas que el mayor le lanzo hace unos minutos y seguido se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha antes de que los hermanos osos llegaran.

En cuanto Bonnie salió de la ducha y se puso su ropa limpia, el timbre de la casa sonó indicando la llegada de Freddy y su hermano, Foxy se encontraba en la sala por lo que él se encargo de abrir la puerta y recibir a los dos hermanos. Los invito a pasar para esperar a que el conejo bajara ya listo. Mientras Foxy se dedico a explicarle con más detalle la situación que estaba viviendo el conejo, el cual no tardo mucho más en bajar y saludar a los recién llegados.

Como todos ya se encontraban en la sala, Freddy y su hermano dieron la indicación a Foxy y Bonnie de seguirlos a un punto exacto de la ciudad que Freddy y Toy Freddy conocían, ellos sabían que ahí podía haber alguien que ayudaría a Bonnie con su problema y al tratarse de ellos los atendería con todo gusto.

Se encontraban frente a la gran puerta de vidrio del sitio al que Freddy los había guiado, era un enorme edificio con muchos ventanales y al parecer tenía alrededor de 20 pisos. Foxy y Bonnie estaban asombrados al encontrarse fuera de tal lugar, ¿Qué era ese edificio y porque los osos los habían traído hasta ahí? Era algo que en pocos minutos sabrían, pues sin esperarlo más Freddy y su hermano hicieron pasar a los otros dos dirigiéndose rápidamente al ascensor del edificio. Los cuatro subieron y Freddy presiono el botón con el numero 5, seguido el ascensor comenzó a subir hacia tal piso seleccionado.

-Bien… Creo que ya es hora de que me expliques que hacemos aquí… -Dijo Bonnie mirando a su amigo con un cierto toque de curiosidad.

-Aquí trabaja nuestro tío. –Contesto Freddy con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

-El es psicólogo y su consultorio esta en el piso al que vamos. Estamos más que seguros que él podrá ayudarte. –Continuo hablando Toy Freddy sorprendiendo a sus dos contrarios.

-¿Creen que un psicólogo pueda ayudarme en esto? No estoy loco ¿Saben? –Dijo Bonnie cruzándose de brazos provocando una ligera risa por parte de los dos hermanos.

-Un psicólogo no solo trata con loco, el podrá ayudarte, confía en nosotros. –Dijo Freddy colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo y confianza, Bonnie suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien… -Tras decir eso, el ascensor se detuvo en el piso que habían seleccionado y seguido todos bajaron.

Bajaron y lo primero que divisaron fue la sala de espera, había tres sofás, dos para tres personas y uno para solo una, en medio de los sofás estaba una pequeña mesita de cristal y sobre esta varias revistas. A pocos metros más adelante se encontraba la puerta hacia el consultorio y aun lado la recepcionista que se encontraba contestando una llamada y apuntando varios datos en un enorme cuaderno que tenía en su mesa de trabajo. La recepcionista era una joven de más o menos 25 años, de cabello color blanco y ojos dorados, de tez blanca, cuerpo alto y delgado y con vestimenta un tanto extraña.

-Disculpe… Señorita… ¿Mangle? –Dijo Freddy intentando recordar el nombre de aquella joven recepcionista. Cuando la chica noto la presencia de los 4, colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –Pregunto dándole una rápida observada a los recién llegados mientras el oso daba una respuesta.

-Soy Freddy, el sobrino del doctor Puppet. –Respondió con toda la tranquilidad Freddy.

-Oh si, el doctor ya los está esperando dentro, pueden pasar. –Contesto amable la joven esbozando una leve sonrisa, sin embargo mientras los cuatro se dirigían hacia la puerta para entrar al consultorio, Foxy se sentía un tanto incomodo puesto que la chica peli blanca no le quitaba la vista de encima hasta que finalmente salió de su campo visual al entrar al consultorio junto a los demás.

Al entrar se encontraron con un hombre de unos 45 años más o menos sentado detrás de un escritorio, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, y su vestimenta era un tanto similar al de los mimos, pues el color que conformaba esta era solo negro con rayas blancas, aunque se encontraba sentado se podía notar que era un hombre alto y de complexión normal. Frente a su escritorio había dos sillas y sobre el escritorio varias hojas, expedientes, bolígrafos y una placa con su nombre.

-¡Freddy, Toy Freddy! Tanto tiempo sin verlos, ¿Cómo han estado? –Dijo con cierta emoción el mayor colocándose de pie para recibir a sus dos sobrinos y los acompañantes de estos.

-Pues las cosas no van muy bien que digamos en casa por la llegada de Golden pero no hay por qué preocuparse por eso. –Comento Toy Freddy teniendo en cuenta que Puppet ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa de los osos.

-Hmm… Ya veo, debe ser difícil, pero bueno, ¿Quién es el que necesitaba una consulta? –Pregunto volviendo al ánimo de un principio.

-Es él, tío, es mi mejor amigo desde hace años, su nombre es Bonnie. –Dijo Freddy presentando a su amigo, Puppet lo inspecciono con la mirada.

-Un gusto conocerlo… -Dijo Bonnie haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Puppet rio un poco y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del chico palmeándola un par de veces, esto obviamente molesto a Foxy que simplemente se quedo callado mirando con molestia la escena.

-No es necesario ser tan cortes, puedes hablarme con toda confianza o sino esto no funcionara ¿Entendido? –Hablo el mayor sonriendo amablemente y después miro a cierto pelirrojo molesto. -¿Y tú eres…?

-Foxy. –Respondió al instante el zorro en un tono de voz cortante.

-Mmh… Te molesta que si quiera toquen lo que amas, al parecer eres muy sobre protector y celoso, pero tranquilo, yo solo quiero ayudar. –Dijo en un intento por calmar el mal humor del otro. –Ven Bonnie, hazme el favor de recuéstate en el diván. –Apunto hacia aquel mueble que se encontraba cerca de una de las paredes llena de libros del consultorio.

Bonnie obedeció y se recostó en donde Puppet le había dicho, el peli negro se sentó en una silla a lado del mueble a unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás con el fin de no hacer contacto visual con el paciente. Freddy y Toy Freddy se sentaron en las sillas frente el escritorio mientras que Foxy permaneció de pie detrás de ellos observando a Bonnie y Puppet, este último tenía un portapapeles en la mano y un bolígrafo en la otra.

-Bien Bonnie, dime ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído aquí? –Pregunto Puppet.

-Una pesadilla, hace varias semanas que todas las noches la sueño y no comprendo lo que significa. –Respondió Bonnie entrelazando sus dedos sobre su pecho.

-¿Podrías describirme esa pesadilla? –Pregunto nuevamente el peli negro.

-Claro… -Dio una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a relatar aquella pesadilla. –Todo inicia en lo que parece ser un restaurante, tal vez una pizzería por los adornos que había en esta. Me encuentro caminando por los pasillo sujeto a la mano de otro niño pequeño, no sé por qué, pero en ese sueño yo también soy un niño pequeño… Llamo constantemente a mis padres sin recibir respuesta alguna en ese desolado lugar, el otro niño que va conmigo también lo hace pero aun así nadie responde. El lugar está completamente oscuro y solamente puedo guiarme con la luz de una lámpara. –Para ese momento del relato, las manos de Bonnie comenzaban a temblar aun entrelazadas. –La situación empeora cuando ese niño y yo llegamos a una atracción del lugar llamada "Pirate Cove", las cortinas que adornan la atracción están destrozadas y llenas de sangre, al mirar dentro hay lo que parece ser una especie de robot pirata desmantelado y también manchado con sangre, misma sangre que se esparce por todo el lugar e incluso el piso está manchado. La sangre está marcada en el piso del pasillo como si alguien hubiera arrastrado algo ahí hasta una oficina que esta a escasos metros, lleno de terror junto al otro niño, nos dirigimos hasta donde termina los rastros de sangre, es aquí donde pasan distintas cosas conforme cada vez que sueño. A veces yo soy asesinado por un hombre con traje de guardia, en otras el niño que viene conmigo es introducido en un traje de oso metálico frente a mis propios ojos, a veces ambos morimos en las manos del mismo guardia, y la anterior noche… Pude ver ese mismo traje de oso moverse por sí solo en la oficina, escurriendo sangre por todos lados, se acerco a mí y yo quede atrapado, cuando salto encima de mí me desperté. –Finalizo su relato Bonnie mientras Puppet apuntaba distintas cosas en el portapapeles que tenía en la mano.

El mayor se quedo varios minutos en silencio analizando un poco lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras los otros tres acompañantes de Bonnie estaban atónitos ante lo que escucharon relatar al conejo, ahora comprendía Foxy el porqué el chico se levantaba casi todas las noches gritando y en ocasiones suplicando que se detuvieran, sin siquiera saber a quienes se dirigía, pero ahora podía comprenderlo un poco mejor.

-Bien, me dijiste que no conocías a ese chico ¿Verdad? –Bonnie asintió con la cabeza. –Hmm… ¿Entonces debo suponer que tampoco conoces al hombre con traje de guardia que mencionaste?

-Así es… Siéndole sincero, ni siquiera conozco a mis padres. –Dijo en un leve susurro y el mayor arqueo una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto mirándolo con un poco de intriga pensando que eso tal vez le daría una respuesta más clara para los bizarros sueños del chico.

-Desde una muy corta edad viví por varios años en la calle, de hecho no recuerdo mucho de esos años ni el porqué termine en esa situación, lo único que recuerdo con claridad es cuando Foxy me salvo a seguir viviendo así. Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es que mis padres me abandonaron cuando era pequeño. -Su voz poco a poco se iba quebrantando y sus ojos se ponían llorosos, realmente le afectaba mucho emocionalmente hablar de ese tema.

-Ya veo… Tal vez esa podría ser la razón del porque en tus sueños buscas a tus padres. Pero aun así queda inconcluso quien es ese otro niño o el guardia, además de tus padres, ¿No tienes otro familiar? –El peli morado negó con la cabeza. –Sonara raro, pero puede que ese sueño represente algún evento que hayas vivido en tu vida y olvidaste.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo podría olvidar algo así? –Pregunto Bonnie un poco exaltado levantándose y quedando sentado en el diván.

-Como sabemos, el cerebro es un órgano muy complejo y pude hacer cosas que llegan a resultar imposibles ante el pensamiento de las personas. Esta es una de esas cosas. A veces el cerebro es capaz de olvidar recuerdos por voluntad propia cuando estos llegan a ser demasiado perturbantes para la persona, con el fin de protegerse a sí mismo y a su cordura, se encarga de borrar esos recuerdos, se podría decir que es un botón para auto reiniciar. Puede que esa sea la explicación del porque no recuerdas a tus padres ni ningún momento de tu infancia. –Explico el mayor observando la cara de sorpresa de Bonnie, pero al mismo tiempo esta reflejaba terror al pensar que su sueño pudo haber pasado en realidad. –Cabe la posibilidad que esos recuerdos quieren volver y es por eso que tienes esas constantes pesadillas.

-No puede ser… -Susurro Bonnie más para sí mismo que para el contrario. Preferiría mil veces más pensar que sus padres lo abandonaron a su suerte en la calle, que el hecho ellos hayan sido asesinados frente a sus ojos en una escena tan similar a la de su sueño.

-Si gustas podría ayudarte a traer ese recuerdo de vuelta, la hipnosis en estos casos son de mucha ayuda, y eso podría ayudar para que ese sueño deje de atormentarte, aunque será difícil que lo superes una vez que lo hayas recordado… -Dijo Puppet colocándose de pie y caminando hacia su escritorio, Bonnie también se puso de pie y camino hacia Foxy cabizbajo.

-No estoy seguro de querer recordar algo así… Pero tampoco quiero seguir teniendo ese horrible sueño… -Comento Bonnie levantando la vista para mirar al peli negro que ya se encontraba sentado.

-No es obligatorio ¿Sabes? Tu lo disides, podemos buscar otra solución para tus pesadillas, si quieres mejor piénsalo un poco y después me llamas para comunicarme tu decisión ¿Está bien? –Dijo extendiendo una tarjeta hacia el peli morado, este se acerco y la tomo observándola un poco. –Y tranquilo respecto al pago de las sesiones que esto pueda llegar a abarcar, Toy Freddy y Freddy lo pagaran.

-¡¿Está loco?! –Gritaron ambos al unisonó poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-No pensamos pagar lo que cobra por cada sesión. –Se quejo Toy Freddy golpeando la mesa con las palmas de ambas manos.

-Está bien que quiera estafar a sus clientes pero a nosotros no. –Dijo ahora Freddy cruzándose de brazos, frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la risa burlona del mayor ante las quejas de ambos hermanos.

-Solo bromeaba, al tratarse de un amigo de ustedes las sesiones serán gratis, además de que me parece muy interesante el caso de Bonnie y me gustaría estar al tanto de él. –Una sonrisa amable se dibujo en su rostro mientras ambos hermanos aun molestos se dirigieron a la puerta del consultorio sin decir más.

-De igual forma no pensábamos pagar nada. –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

-¿Sabe? Me gustaría pensar un poco mas mi decisión, pero creo que lo mejor será que descubra mi pasado por mí mismo, y tengo la ligera sospecha de que alguien me podrá ayudar. –Dijo Bonnie al mayor y este solo suspiro.

-Entiendo tu decisión, aun así me agradaría que me comuniques lo que llegue a pasar, y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decírmelo, o a Freddy, el podrá comunicármelo al instante. –Se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta junto a Bonnie y Foxy. –Fue un placer conocerlos, espero todo salga bien. –Sonrió viendo a Bonnie salir del lugar pero cuando Foxy estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo lo tomo del brazo acercándose rápidamente a su oído. –Deberías aprender a controlar tu enojo, hay algo dentro de ti que si llega a ser liberado no te gustara el resultado… Ten cuidado. –Susurro al oído del pirata que lo miro confundido al momento que fue soltado y sin decir nada salió del consultorio.

¿A qué se refería Puppet cuando menciono que había "algo" dentro de él? Era obvio, por las palabras del mayor, que su enojo estaba conectado con ese "algo" y si no lo controlaba este iba a salir, pero el problema era que no entendía que era, le habría sido de ayuda que Puppet le explicara a que se refería con ese "algo", pero si se lo dijo de esa forma tan sigilosa significaba que no quería que los demás se enteraran, tal vez para no preocuparlos, y más a Bonnie que ya tenía algo de qué preocuparse como para preocuparse por problemas del pelirrojo.

Foxy decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y no responder nada a Puppet, solamente le miro una última vez antes de salir por completo del consultorio donde los demás lo esperaban, Puppet salió despidiéndose de todos con la mano y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo sus palaras no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza del pelirrojo, una y otra vez sin que este entendiera.

Dos días pasaron desde aquella visita al psicólogo, las pesadillas continuaron torturando a Bonnie, él ya estaba más que convencido de querer conocer su pasado, y por lo tanto iría con esa persona que creía podría ayudarlo. Claro, no le dijo nada a Foxy puesto que este se negaría por completo al tratarse de cierto rubio con una actitud bastante peculiar. Lo único que Bonnie hizo fue decirle a Foxy que visitaría a Freddy con el fin de un trabajo escolar, sin embargo el verdadero objetivo del peli morado era hablar con el hermanastro del oso.

Algo le decía que el oso mayor sabía algo respecto a cuando el era niño, aunque la única pista que tenia de ello fue la ocasión en la que el oso adivino su nombre, pero tras ponerse a pensar también estaba la posibilidad de conocer al acompañante peli azul de Golden, sentía una sensación extrañamente familiar las pocas veces que lo llego a ver, pero eso bastaba para pensar que tenia algún lazo sanguíneo con el chico.

Bonnie llego a la casa de su amigo y toco repetidamente el timbre de la casa, rápidamente Freddy abrió la puerta, pues Bonnie horas antes le había avisado de su llegada y la razón de esta, así también como un pequeño favor que debía hacerle antes de que llegara, y ese era el convencer a Golden de hablar con el peli morado apenas este llegara a la casa. Freddy cumplió y hablo con el mayor, este era una persona muy cerrada con los demás por lo que le costó mucho entablar una conversación con él para pedirle tal cosa, sin embargo en cuando el rubio escucho el nombre del conejo ser mencionado acepto al instante, cosa que sorprendió a Freddy pero no importaba mucho ya que logro lo que Bonnie le había pedido.

-Golden acepto hablar contigo, pero dijo que sería fuera de la casa ya que te va a mostrar algo que te será de mucha ayuda para recordar. –Dijo Freddy a su amigo, se giro rápidamente al sentir una presencia detrás de él y lo que diviso fue el gran cuerpo de su hermanastro.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿Estás dispuesto a seguirme? –Pregunto Golden y Bonnie asintió con la cabeza un tanto inseguro. –Vamos Toy Bonnie. –Le indico a alguien más que aun se encontraba dentro de la casa para después salir, el mencionado salió tras de él, ambos comenzaron a caminar y a Bonnie no le quedo de otra más que seguirlos despidiéndose rápidamente de Freddy.

Duraron caminando varios minutos en completo silencio, era algo un poco incomodo para Bonnie además de que la presencia del mayor le provocaba nerviosismo y un poco de temor, pero debía soportarlo si quería saber algo respecto a lo que había sido de él cuando era pequeño y terminar de una vez por todas con esas molestar pesadillas.

-Dime, ¿Por qué piensas que yo podre darte una respuesta a lo que estas buscando? –Rompió el silencio el mayor sorprendiendo a Bonnie con tal pregunta, el chico se puso aun más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-E-Es porque aquel día supiste mi nombre sin que yo te lo dijera… -Respondió inseguro Bonnie agachando la mirada.

-¿No crees que es un poco tonto confiar en algo como eso que solo podría ser una simple coincidencia? Mis dos hermanastros son tus amigos, en cualquier momento pudieron haberte mencionado cerca de mí. –Dijo Golden provocando que Bonnie bajara la mirada un tanto avergonzado, pues lo que le estaban diciendo era cierto. –Menos mal no es así, aunque yo no soy el que te conoce. Simplemente el me ha hablado sobre ti. –Concreto señalando al peli azul que sonrió a Bonnie cuando este lo miro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Bonnie arqueando una ceja.

-Oh mira, ya llegamos. –Interrumpió Golden la respuesta que el peli azul daría a Bonnie al anunciar su llegada a su destino.

Los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron de par en par mostrando una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al ver el letrero de aquel cerrado local, el cual decía "Pizzería The Bunny", con eso comprobaba que el hecho de estar en una pizzería en su pesadilla pudo haber sido cierto en un pasado. Golden se acerco a la puerta del local que se encontraba cerrada con varias tablas clavadas para así evitar el paso, las observo por varios segundos y luego camino hacia un pequeño callejón que estaba al lado de la pizzería, los otros dos chicos lo siguieron y vieron al mayor detenerse frente a la puerta trasera de la pizzería.

-Sera imposible entrar por la puerta de enfrente, así que entraremos por aquí. –Menciono el mayor señalando la puerta, que a diferencia de la anterior, no había sido bloqueada, además de que la puerta estaba en un muy mal estado y sería fácil derribarla.

Golden tomo un poco de vuelo y dio una fuerte patada a la puerta logrando que esta cayera hacia dentro levantando una gran nube de polvo después del fuerte golpe que provocaba el metal de la puerta chocar contra el azulejo del piso. El mayor entro sacando una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y poder aluzar lo que había en el interior asegurándose de que algún vago u otra persona estuvieran ahí dentro, pero no había nadie.

-Vamos, entren. –Anuncio a los dos chicos que lo esperaban fuera, pero al escuchar la orden entraron sin chistar.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Pregunto Bonnie observando lo poco que se lograba ver del interior con la ayuda de la luz que se lograba filtrar por las ventanas rotas del establecimiento.

-¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? –Hablo Toy Bonnie escuchando una respuesta negativa por parte del contrario.

-Esta pizzería antes le pertenecía a tu familia. –Dijo Golden comenzando a caminar aluzando su camino con la linterna mientras que el peli azul lo tomaba fuertemente de la camisa.

-¿A mi familia? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? –Interrogo el chico cada vez mas movido por la curiosidad-

-Porque… Yo soy tu hermano. –Respondió esta vez Toy Bonnie dejando al peli morado boquiabierta y deteniéndose al instante.

-Mi… Hermano… –Repitió Bonnie reanudando su paso al ver que Golden no se detenía y estaba empeñado en seguir caminando hasta llegar a su objetivo.

-Si… En cuanto lleguemos a la oficina del guardia te explicaremos todo. –Dijo Toy Bonnie dejando con una enorme duda a Bonnie hasta que finalmente llegaron a la oficina del guardia.

Golden se introdujo primero a esta y encendió las dos luces que había en ambas puertas y aparte otra luz más que iluminara el interior de la oficina, ese era el único lugar en toda la pizzería que aun continuaba con luz. Una vez hecho esto los dos chicos entraron, la cara de Toy Bonnie mostraba gran alivio al ver que la oficina estaba limpia a diferencia de la última vez que estuvo ahí, realmente no soportaría ver nuevamente lo que esa noche había pasado.

Al entrar Bonnie tuvo un pequeño deja vu, sintió en como ya había estado ahí antes, no una, sino varias veces, su mente comenzaba a procesar pequeños recuerdos en donde se veía el de pequeño corriendo entre los pasillo de la pizzería durante el día, riendo y jugando con aquel niño de su sueño, que poco a poco su identidad comenzaba a ser revelada por su mente, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que aquel niño era realmente el que ahora tenía enfrente de él.

-Mi hermano… Tu… Eres mi hermano, no puedo creerlo, ¡Tú eres mi hermano! –Exclamo con felicidad abrazando fuertemente al peli azul sintiendo como las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, ahora comenzaba a entender todo, el porqué ese chico no lo dejaba de mirar cuando se tropezó con ellos, porque Golden conocía cosas sobre él, porque el chico le era tan familiar y el porqué este salía en su sueño.

Cuando sintió los brazos ajenos rodearlo, hizo lo mismo con emoción al saber que su hermano por fin lo había recordado, 13 años buscándolo con el temor de encontrarlo muerto, 13 años sin verlo, 13 años sin saber nada de él, era un completo milagro para el haberse encontrado nuevamente. Golden veía la escena con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, pues en todos esos años ayudo al menor a encontrar a su hermano y por fin lo lograron, era una situación tan conmovedora y nostálgica que ambos conejos no pudieron evitar el derramar lágrimas sin control alguno mientras continuaban abrazados.

Después de varios minutos ambos se soltaron y se miraron mutuamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero aun quedaba una incógnita, ¿Qué había pasado exactamente hace 13 años? ¿Qué fue lo que marco la infancia de Bonnie a tal grado que este mismo borrara sus recuerdos? ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que ambos hermanos terminaron separándose? Eran las dudas en la cabeza de Bonnie, las cual no dudo en despejar al preguntarle a Toy Bonnie, este sin negarse acepto el responder las preguntas de su hermano relatándole lo acontecido hace tantos años en ese mismo lugar.

-Flashback-

Como en el sueño de Bonnie, ambos chicos se encontraban caminando en los corredores de la pizzería, de forma sigilosa cuidando el no hacer ruido cada vez que caminaban. Al final del pasillo podían escucharse grito de dolor y el crujir de huesos quebrarse.

Ambos chicos estaban tan aterrados pero no huían de ahí, buscaban a sus padres, los cuales eran gerentes del lugar y dueños de esos desgarrantes gritos que se podían escuchar. Era tal el afecto y cariño por ellos que no eran capaz de dejarlos en tales condiciones, no iban a lograr mucho al ser solo niños, pero sus infantiles mentes les hacían creer que serian capaz de ayudarlos y por lo tanto no se iban de ahí sin importar lo que les llegara a pasar.

Llegaron a la "Pirate Cove" y tal como en el sueño del peli morado, esta estaba llena de sangre al igual que el animatronico desmantelado que se encontraba dentro. Los rastros de sangre seguían a lo largo de todo el pasillo hasta la oficina del guardia, lo pequeños continuaron su camino hasta estar frente a la puerta de la oficina, tras armarse de valor se adentraron a esta y observaron una escena que los marco para siempre.

El guardia de la pizzería y fiel amigo de la familia, se encontraba introduciendo el cuerpo del padre aun vivo y agonizante, dentro del traje animatronico del oso que durante los días alegraba el lugar en el show stage. Los gritos del padre de ambos infantes hacían eco en toda la oficina mientras el hombre, vestido con el traje de guardia de seguridad de tonalidad morada, lo introducía a la fuerza dentro del traje, escuchándose audiblemente como la piel era desgarrada en el interior y sus huesos era triturados por el poco espacio.

Ambos chicos estaban más que aterrados, en completo shock, querían correr pero sus piernas no respondían a las órdenes de sus cerebros. La mano de Bonnie que sostenía la linterna temblaba sin control hasta que esta cayó al piso llamando la atención del hombre de morado que miro a ambos niños con un semblante frio en el rostro, mismo rostro que tenia rastros de sangre de sus dos víctimas. Al ver a ambos chicos, una cínica y sanguinaria sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro tomando un cuchillo de cocina que había dejado en la mesa de la oficina.

-Bonnie, Toy Bonnie… No esperaba su visita el día de hoy… Se supone que estarían en casa, son niños desobedientes, y deben recibir un castigo. –Dicho esto se abalanzo sobre ambos chicos pero estos corrieron sin saber en qué dirección iban, pues habían dejado la linterna atrás y no tenían planeado volver por ella.

Los dos chicos corrían despavoridos lejos del guardia, Toy Bonnie no soltaba la camisa de su hermano para no separarse de él mientras el otro se abría espacio entre la oscuridad con sumo cuidado de no tropezar y caer, porque de ser así sería la perdición para ambos. Desde que nacieron conocían a ese hombre llamado Vincent, era alguien amable y bromista con todo y sobre todo ellos, aunque a veces tenía un humor un tanto retorcido, no podían creer que él fuera el causante de tal masacre, de no haber sido porque ellos mismos lo vieron, no lo hubieran creído.

Corrieron rápidamente y entraron a la primera habitación que encontraron, a causa de la oscuridad no podía saber en qué lugar se habían metido, lo que les importaba era mantenerse alejados y escondidos del guardia, Bonnie caminaba cuidadosamente al no saber en qué lugar se encontraba hasta que termino chocando con una mesa haciendo que esta cayera al piso con varias cacerolas encima haciendo un fuerte ruido, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en la cocina, pero con tal acción dieron su ubicación al guardia que rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación.

Los dos no sabían que hacer o hacia donde correr, su campo visual era sumamente limitado y no tenían idea de donde esconderse, no podían encender la luz, pues no sabían dónde estaba el interruptor y debido a su pequeña estatura no serian capaces de alcanzarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio al escuchar pasos fuera de la habitación acercarse con lentitud, era un momento de completa desesperación para ambos chicos, sin poder hacer nada escuchaban como los pasos ajenos se acercaban lentamente hacia donde ellos estaban. La tensión se apoderaba de sus pequeños cuerpos, mismos que temblaban mas conforme escuchaban los pasos acercarse poco a poco hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la cocina.

Ambos tragaron saliva audiblemente al escuchar las bisagras de la puerta rechinar al ser abierta, los pasos se reanudaron entrando a la cocina dejando la puerta cerrarse por sí sola con un fuerte portazo. Se quedaron quietos para no hacer ningún ruido, pues entre la oscuridad el guardia no los vería, pero no contaban que este tuviera una linterna unida al bolsillo de su chaqueta de guardia, la cual encendió para tener mejor visibilidad de donde estaba.

La mente de Bonnie comenzaba a trabajar rápidamente buscando una escapatoria para sus situación, pero al estar en completa desventaja le era algo imposible, no podía correr ni esconderse sin hacer ruido al no ver hacia donde se dirigía, sin contar que el contrario estaba a punto de encontrarlos y no se tocaría el corazón para acabar con ellos al instante.

Sentía a su hermano abrazarlo por la espalda temblando al igual que él, se giro para poder corresponder al abrazo y logra susurrarle al oído.

-Todo estará bien… Saldremos vivos de a… -No logro terminar su oración cuando una fuerte golpe en la cabeza acompañado del sonido del golpe de la sartén contra su cabeza, el golpe lo hizo caer casi inconsciente al piso dejando la sartén con la que fue golpeado deforme.

-Tú serás el primero. –Dijo Vincent con el cuchillo en su mano derecha y la sartén en la izquierda la cual soltó al instante, una retorcida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Toy… Vete de aquí… -Susurro intentando mantenerse aun consciente Bonnie mirando la cara aterrada de su hermano con la ayuda de la linterna del guardia.

-Nadie saldrá vivo de aquí. –Comento el guardia mirando al peli azul y como este corrió hacia donde él creía era la salida.

Cuando Vincent se giro para ir tras el chico, fue una ayuda para este puesto que gracias a la luz de la linterna logro ver donde se encontraba la puerta y rápidamente se dirigió a ese sitio, pero antes de que el guardia fuera tras él, este fue detenido por Bonnie que se abrazo a su pierna.

-¡Maldito mocoso suéltame! –Exclamo molesto agachándose para golpear con el puño cerrado la cabeza de Bonnie, pero aun así este se negaba a soltarlo, y así fue hasta que al quinto golpe Bonnie termino por desmayarse.

Una vez libre, Vincent se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida mirando por el corredor, no había señal del menor, camino hacia la oficina y era el mismo resultado, no había nada más que los trajes de los animatronicos con el cuerpo de los padres de los niños dentro. Chasqueo los dientes con molestia y camino hacia el show stage y logro ver la silueta del peli azul correr hacia la puerta principal del local con la linterna que Bonnie antes traía en la mano.

Toy Bonnie intento abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada, desesperado guio la linterna a su alrededor pero no veía ninguna otra salida, lo que si vio, fue a Vincent frente suyo acercarse lentamente empuñando el cuchillo, Toy corrió pasando por un costado del guardia esquivando su agarre agachándose rápidamente. Había recordado la puerta trasera del lugar y como esta nunca era cerrada ya que el guardia se encargaba de cuidarla.

A toda velocidad llego a la puerta y la abrió saliendo del lugar y tropezándose en el acto, sintió un fuerte ardor en su rodilla derecha, y al aluzarse con la lámpara observo una leve cortada que se hizo al caer, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso, debía ponerse de pie y correr, pero en cuanto se puso de pie sintió un fuerte agarre en su cabello que lo jalo hacia arriba.

-¡No saldrás vivo de aquí después de haberme causado tantas molestias! –Dijo molesto Vincet colocando el cuchillo en el cuello del menor pero antes de poder lograr cortar el sonido del seguro de un revolver removerse resonó en el callejón.

-Suelta el cuchillo, ahora. –Dijo fríamente el chico rubio apuntando el revólver a la cabeza del guardia.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Vincent mirando molesto al recién llegado por haber interrumpido.

-Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia, tira el cuchillo y suelta a la chica ahora mismo. O no dudare dos veces en disparar. –Amenazó el oso rubio a punto de jalar el gatillo pero se detuvo al ver que el guardia obedecía dejando el cuchillo en el piso y soltando a Toy Bonnie que rápidamente corrió detrás de Golden. –Bien, ahora largo de aquí. –Dijo y Vincent no lo pensó una vez más y corrió rápidamente saliendo del lugar. -¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? –Pregunto agachándose para mirar cara a cara a Toy Bonnie que se encontraba sollozando y llorando.

-N-No… No soy niña… -Dijo con una leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, tales palabras sorprendieron al oso.

-Bueno… Da igual, ya estas a salvo… -En ese instante fue abrazado por el menor en agradecimiento por haber sido salvado.

-Fin del flashback-

-No estaba seguro de si estabas vivo o no, tenia tanto miedo que no me atreví a entrar, temía ver tu cuerpo sangrante al igual que el de nuestros padres… -Dijo Toy Bonnie cabizbajo sentado sobre la mesa de la oficina con Bonnie frente a él y Golden a un lado.

Después de haber escuchado con atención, los recuerdos poco a poco se hacían más claros en su cabeza, recordó todo el incidente tal y como su hermano se lo conto hasta el punto donde fue golpeado a base de golpes por Vincent. También un recuerdo adicional se desbloqueo en su mente. Era cuando despertó horas después del incidente, solo, busco a su hermano menor pero al no encontrarlo salió de la pizzería buscándolo pero nunca más volvió a encontrarlo, hasta ahora. Ya comprendía la verdadera razón del porque quedo solo en la calle durante tres largos años.

-Pero no entiendo… ¿Cómo es que los dos terminaron juntos? –Pregunto Bonnie a lo que Golden fue ahora quien respondió.

-Cuando tenía 15 años eran un me había convertido en una porquería de persona, no hacía más que causarle problemas a mi madre o pelearme con cualquier estúpido con el que me topara. Ese día volvía a casa cuando vi a Toy Bonnie ser atacado por ese hombre vestido de guardia, en un principio pensé en ignorarlo pero decidí actuar como ser humano por primera vez, así que interrumpí, fue la única vez en la que use ese revolver para bien. Toy me dijo que ahora se encontraba solo, que todos habían sido asesinados por ese hombre por lo que decidí llevarlo a casa conmigo y mi madre, a ella le agrado la idea, e incluso le tomo mucho cariño. –Dijo Golden acariciando la cabeza de Toy Bonnie mostrando esa humanidad de la cual su fría actitud ocultaba.

No fue demasiado difícil para Bonnie recordar su pasado, pues no se encontraba solo, ahora tenía el apoyo emocional de su hermano lo que le ayudaba bastante pues todo el tiempo había vivido pensando que estaba solo, sin ningún familiar cerca de él y de no ser por Foxy continuaría solo en la calle o incluso muerto. Ahora se sentía sumamente feliz de haber conocido a su hermano, y aunque le entristecía el saber que sus padres fueron asesinados en ese lugar en el que se encontraban ahora mismo, pero no había quedado del todo solo como él lo creía. Ya nunca más volvería a estar solo…


	11. Chapter 11: Confusión

**Bien… Esta vez tardé mucho en publicar xDD Si creían que estaba muerto o que la historia ya había llegado a su fin, pues no es así, sólo tenía flojera y aún faltan muchos capítulos para que esto termine y créanme, conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia a partir de este capítulo, todo se hará más interesante y habrá mucho más hard.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNaF no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawton. **

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Bonnie recordó su pasado, desde entonces hacia lo posible por estar cerca de Toy Bonnie, recuperando todo ese tiempo perdido en que ni siquiera sabía, o mejor dicho, recordaba la existencia del otro. Apenas volvió de la pizzería Bonnie le explico todo a Foxy y al día siguiente a su mejor amigo Freddy y al hermano de este, los tres tuvieron una reacción de sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo compasión al pensar todo lo que el otro sufrió antes de haber podido olvidar eso.

También como Puppet se lo había pedido, le informo tal suceso apenas tuvo la oportunidad de contactarlo, el mayor se alegro al saber que el otro recordó con éxito su pasado sin ningún trauma o secuela de ello, pues fue algo muy duro lo que vivió siendo en aquel entonces un pequeño niño de 5 años.

Al pasar de los días se podía notar un claro cambio de actitud en el peli morado, después de que este se enterara que tenía un hermano, se le podía ver más alegre de lo usual y de un muy buen humor, incluso ya no era tan común verlo regañar al pelirrojo por las acciones inmaduras o pervertidas de este hacia su persona, cosa que a Foxy también le alegraba porque hasta podía aprovecharse de la situación sin salir afectado por las consecuencias de sus actos como antes.

No solo era el humor de Bonnie y la relación de este con su hermano lo que mejoro, sino también la hermandad de Golden y sus dos hermanastros, aunque el rubio continuaba actuando fríamente con todos en la casa de los peli café, tenia mas interacción con ellos y hasta los ayudaba cuando estos se lo pedían, sin duda su forma de ser y semblante serio daban a entender una perspectiva totalmente distinta a la persona amable que realmente podía llegar a ser, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que ambos peli cafés siguieran teniéndole miedo al contradecirle en algo o hacer algo que no fuera del agrado del rubio.

Era un sábado en la tarde y todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de los osos, practicando como antes solo Bonnie y Freddy solían hacerlo, con la única diferencia que Toy Bonnie y Toy Freddy se les unieron. Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que tanto Bonnie como su hermano menor eran expertos al tocar la guitarra eléctrica, que la voz de Toy Freddy era muy similar a la de Freddy y que hasta Golden tenía buenas habilidades de canto y una hermosa voz, que a diferencia de sus dos hermanastros era más grave y suave dando un toque perfecto cuando los tres cantaban, aunque el rubio se negaba en un principio en mostrar su voz, termino accediendo cuando fue Toy Bonnie quien le pidió que cantara.

Foxy, que por primera vez se encontraba en casa de Freddy por voluntad propia sin quejas ni nada por el estilo, se dio cuenta de lo increíble que podía llegar a ser Bonnie tocando tal instrumento, el pelirrojo ni siquiera sabía que el menor tenía una gran pasión por la música y hasta ese momento comenzaba a darse cuenta e internamente se sentía orgulloso por eso, por ver feliz al conejo haciendo algo que realmente le gusta a lado de sus amigos y hermano, aunque en su mente una preocupación comenzaba a surgir.

-Él… ¿Realmente es feliz conmigo? –Se pregunto mentalmente Foxy mientras miraba la sonrisa del peli morado mientras tocaba la guitarra eléctrica.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que él puede llegar a ser feliz contigo? –Respondió una voz dentro de la mente del pelirrojo sorprendiéndolo, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ser interrumpido y cuestionado por su propia mente.

Últimamente su mente pareciera que jugaba con él, pues había una vocecita dentro de su cabeza que solo se encargaba de provocarle dudas e inseguridades, recalcándole y echándole en cara todas esas veces que cometió un error en la vida del conejo y por ende provoco que este se enojara, podía jurar que esa voz en más de una ocasión hablo con él, interactuando como si tuviera mentalidad propia, pero claro, solo fue para recordarle todos sus errores y defectos, haciéndolo dudar de su propia relación con el peli morado.

-Deberías mantenerte callado… -Se respondió mentalmente a si mismo Foxy, dudando incluso de su propia cordura al responderse a sí mismo como si fuera un loco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que te diga lo obvio? Tú jamás has hecho feliz a Bonnie… -Insistió aquella voz en molestar al pelirrojo que cada vez comenzaba a molestarse más.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo he hecho muy feliz a Bonnie desde el día que lo conocí! –Grito mentalmente Foxy sin recibir respuesta más que una risa burlona y molesta por parte de esa voz en su cabeza.

-¡Hey Foxy…! ¡Foxy! –Gritaba Bonnie pasando su mano repetidamente frente al rostro del pirata para llamar su atención, ya que parecía que la mente de este se encontraba en otro mundo mientras su cuerpo continuaba ahí.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué paso?! –Reacciono un poco exaltado volviendo su atención al lugar en donde se encontraba y al chico que lo llamaba.

-Estamos esperando tu respuesta. –Dijo Bonnie una vez que el mayor volvió en sí.

-¿Respuesta para qué? –Pregunto confundido Foxy ladeando su cabeza hacia un costado.

-¿En dónde estabas hace un momento? ¿Estuviste ignorándonos todo este tiempo? –Hablo Bonnie ahora con un poco de molestia en su voz, suspirando para tranquilizarse. –Bueno, da igual. Queremos saber tu respuesta respecto a la idea de ir mañana todos juntos al parque de diversiones. –Explico con un poco mas de paciencia hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Parque de diversiones? No es mala idea… Está bien vayamos. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, después de todo no le vendría nada mal un poco de distracción y el divertirse en un parque de diversiones era una buena opción.

-Bien, está decidido. –Dijo Bonnie sonriendo alegremente siendo abrazado por su hermano menor, pues disfrutarían un día completo estando juntos como debieron hacer desde hace años.

Después de eso Foxy se quedo callado a pesar de que los demás comenzaron a dialogar sobre distintos temas, el humor del pelirrojo que normalmente es alegre y divertido, en ese momento estaba muy apagado, rara vez comentaba o decía algo, estaba más metido en sus pensamientos que en lo que los demás decían, solo aquellos que conocían de hace tiempo el usual comportamiento de Foxy como Bonnie o Freddy, notaron este decaimiento del pelirrojo y fue Bonnie el que comenzó a preocuparse por él.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego, Foxy y Bonnie debían volver a casa antes de que anocheciera mas, tras despedirse de los tres osos y Toy Bonnie salieron de la casa de camino a la de ambos. Aun yendo de camino a casa los dos solos, Foxy seguía sin emitir palabra alguna aumentando mas la preocupación del peli morado que no sabía el cómo saber el estado del mayor, pues si preguntaba seria más que seguro que el otro no contestaría con sinceridad que era lo que lo mantenía en ese estado tan decaído y silencioso.

Debía encontrar las palabras exactas para hacer que el otro le dijera el problema que lo acongojaba y así poder buscarle una solución. Tenía que pensarlo bien y hacer la pregunta correcta, de otra forma tenia la opción de negociar con el mayor de hacer algo que este quisiera con la condición de que le dijera la verdad, pero el simple hecho de pensar algo así y cuál sería la petición del mayor, lo hacía avergonzarse de tal idea y prefería ir por la opción de preguntar o hablar con el mayor.

Estos pensamientos eran efectuados en la mente del peli morado mientras este y el mayor continuaban caminando de regreso a casa, pero tales pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonidos de pisadas detrás de ellos. Foxy fue el primero en reaccionar y al voltear de golpe hacia atrás no vio a nadie, la calle estaba totalmente sola detrás de él y lo único que veían era las lámparas que aluzaban la calle.

-¿También lo escuchaste? –Pregunto Foxy recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa al ver a Bonnie asentir con la cabeza.

Eso lo aliviaba al saber que eso no era producto de su imaginación y no estaba volviéndose del todo loco como lo pensaba, pues la situación con esa voz dentro de su cabeza comenzaba a afectarlo a tal grado de no confiar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, temiéndose lo peor: el volverse loco. Dio un suspiro y se giro nuevamente hacia adelante para continuar caminando junto a Bonnie quien se le veía un poco nervioso, no por lo que había escuchado, sino por el problema de cómo hablar con el mayor para saber el problema de este.

Continuaron caminando unos cuantos metros más cuando el silencio de la noche fue interrumpido una vez más por las mismas pisadas, esta vez ninguno de los dos se giro, siguieron caminando analizando un poco lo que escuchaban, parecía ser el sonido que emitía los tacones que las mujeres utilizaban normalmente, cosa que le daba más misterio a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Conforme caminaban mas, los pasos se escuchaban más cerca de ambos, hasta podía escucharse el cómo esa persona caminaba más rápido para alcanzar a los dos chicos que caminaban intentando ignorar a quien era esa persona que los estaba siguiendo, no debían mostrar temor, sino verse lo más tranquilos posibles para darle una falsa idea a esa persona que podía acercarse más como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Cuando los pasos se escuchaban considerablemente cerca, Foxy se giro nuevamente de golpe en un intento por atrapar en el acto a quien los seguía, pero como la primera vez, no vio a nadie. Se quedo por varios minutos inspeccionando la calle pero no noto nada fuera de lo normal, menos mal ninguno de los dos era supersticioso o ya estarían asustados, solamente reanudaron su paso con un poco de inseguridad al no saber quién era o que era lo que los estaba siguiendo. Menos mal en cuestión de minutos llegaron a casa y tras entrar Foxy cerro todo con suma seguridad para quien sea que los haya seguido no pueda entrar, si es que llegaba a tuviera ese objetivo.

Después de eso Foxy no dijo nada y subió a su habitación, como Bonnie ya no podía hacer nada por el pelirrojo en lo que restaba de la noche, decidió hacer lo mismo que este y subir a su habitación y recostarse en su cama a dormir y ahorras energía que ocuparía al día siguiente, pues este sería muy cansado y debía descansar lo mayor posible, pensaría en una solución para el problema de Foxy a la mañana siguiente con más calma y tal vez consultándoselo a Freddy para que el oso pueda darle un posible consejo.

A la mañana siguiente Bonnie fue despertado a sentir algo suave sobre sus labios, lo cual se movía con lentitud hasta que el finalmente abrió los ojos percatándose que eso suave se trataba de los labios del pelirrojo que se encontraba sobre él besándolo con el fin de despertarlo, lográndolo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Foxy! –Exclamo el menor apartando al otro colocando ambas manos en pecho de él y alejándolo de su cuerpo. -¿Qué estabas intentando hacerme aprovechado? –Pregunto molesto una vez que el mayor se quito de encima al ver que había logrado su cometido de despertarlo.

-Por primera vez nada, solo quería despertarte. Además de que es mi disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer, tenía la mente en otro lugar, pensando en distintas cosas que me era muy difícil prestar atención a lo que me rodeaba. Perdón si te preocupe. –Se disculpo, a pesar de haber estado tan distraído un día antes, había notado la preocupación del peli morado y eso lo hacía sentir un poco culpable.

-¡¿Qué te hacía pensar que estaba preocupado?! –Dijo Bonnie sonrojándose de golpe por haber sido descubierto con tanta facilidad, ¿Tan obvio podía llegar a ser?

El mayor solo rió por la reacción del peli morado y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

-Tranquilo, no me aprovechare por eso, pero será mejor que te enfoques en vestirte porque pronto es hora de irnos. –Tras decir eso salió de la habitación y Bonnie obedeció a lo dicho colocándose de pie y buscando la ropa que se pondría ese día.

El semblante que Foxy tenía ese día parecía ser al que normalmente tenia, pero aun así por dentro continuaba confundido por su situación mental, lo único que buscaba era el no seguir preocupando a Bonnie, esa voz en su mente constantemente le recordaba que era una molestia para el peli morado y quería demostrarse a sí mismo que no era así, aunque tuviera que fingir su estado de ánimo frente al menor.

El pelirrojo no había prestado atención la noche anterior respecto a qué hora irían al parque de diversiones, sin embargo horas antes fue despertado por el sonido del teléfono de la casa, al contestar se dio cuenta que quien estaba del otro lado de la línea era Freddy quien llamo para indicarle al mayor la hora en que los osos y el hermano de Bonnie pasarían por ellos para ir al parque de diversiones, lo cual sería en muy poco tiempo pero el suficiente para que Bonnie terminara de vestirse y arreglarse para salir.

Freddy cumplió su palabra y justo a la hora en que le dijo a Foxy que pasaría lo hizo, junto a Golden, Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie. Sin esperar más tiempo los seis se dirigieron al parque de diversiones que se encontraba casi al centro de la ciudad, era un lugar demasiado grande con muchas atracciones, tanto juegos mecánicos como otro tipo de atracciones, tales como la casa del terror o la casa de los espejos, también había otra clase de juegos como uno de los más conocidos que sería el tiro al blanco.

Era un relajante ambiente tomando en cuenta el hecho que no había tanta gente como era de esperarse al tratarse de un día domingo. Apenas llegaron, Foxy pudo notar la emoción y entusiasmo en el rostro de Bonnie, y comprendía eso, pues al igual que él nunca antes había ido a un parque como ese, y aunque también se sentía emocionado el peli morado se le notaba mucho mas, como si aun fuera un niño pequeño desesperado por entrar y probar todas las atracciones del lugar.

Todos pagaron su entrada y en poco tiempo ya se encontraban dentro del lugar, Bonnie miraba todo a su alrededor con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando hacia que atracción ir primero, pero al no conocer ninguna espero a que los demás decidieran a cual ir primero.

-Y… ¿A dónde vamos primero? –Tomo inicio de la palabra Freddy mirando las caras indecisas de los demás que miraban las atracciones con distinto interés en cada una.

-Vayamos primero a la montaña rusa. –Dijo Toy Freddy cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuál de todas? Hay tres… -Pregunto Freddy recibiendo una respuesta al instante.

-A la más grande, claro está. –Aclaro el contrario sin pensar mucho en su respuesta.

-¿La más grande? Me niego… Aunque no es porque tenga miedo… Sino porque no estoy del todo seguro de que me llegue a divertir ahí arriba… –Dijo Freddy intentar sonar lo más tranquilo y sereno posible aunque se podía nota cierto temor en su tono de voz.

-Por mi está bien, entre más grande es mas la adrenalina que se siente al bajar, además de que será una bonita experiencia para Bonnie siendo que es la primera vez que viene a un sitio así y nada mejor que el primer juego al que se suba sea la montaña rusa más grande del lugar. –Dijo con emoción Foxy pasando un brazo por los hombros del peli morado mientras este lo vio un tanto inseguro de las palabras que acababa de decir el mayor.

-No creo que sea buena idea… -Dijo Bonnie separando al pelirrojo de su cuerpo antes de que este llegara a intentar algo raro tomando en cuenta que su actitud normal volvió.

-Lo tomaremos como un sí. –Comento Toy Freddy para dirigirse después a su hermanastro y al peli azul ignorando las quejas Bonnie al tomar de esa forma tan errónea su decisión. -¿Y ustedes que dicen? –Les pregunto.

-Me da igual. –Respondió Golden encogiéndose de hombros mirando sin mucho interés la montaña rusa de la que hablaban.

-Por mi está bien, parece divertido. –Dijo con entusiasmo Toy Bonnie haciendo a Toy Freddy esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa ante su hermano.

-Cinco contra uno, no te queda de otro más que subir con nosotros. –Rio burlón Toy Freddy mientras empujaba a Freddy hacia la atracción que mencionaron, el chico se quejaba y ponía excusas para no subir las cuales eran ignoradas totalmente por quien lo empujaba.

Los demás siguieron a ambos osos hasta donde iniciaba la fila para la montaña rusa, a Bonnie se le podía notar nervioso, pero no decía nada ya que en el interior le emocionaba el subirse a tal atracción, al ser su primera vez ahí quería experimentar con las emociones que cada atracción del parque le brindarían, nada a comparación de Freddy que incluso opto por la opción de negociar con su hermano para que este no le hiciera subir, pero el chico se mantenía firme y no aceptaba nada de lo que Freddy le decía cayendo poco a poco en desespero al ver que la fila avanzaba rápido.

-Vamos… No harás subir a tu hermano a una monstruosidad como esa ¿O sí? –Toy Freddy solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. -¡¿Qué no se supone que me amas?! –Exclamo molesto Freddy al ver que en cierta forma estaba siendo ignorado.

-Sí, pero en momentos como estos, eso no hace mucha diferencia. –Hablo esta vez Toy Freddy con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro demostrando lo cínico que su comentario llego a ser.

-Joder… -Susurro por lo bajo Freddy vencido hasta que una idea paso por su mente. -¡Te propongo algo! Me subiré a eso por voluntad propia sin quejarme nuevamente, solo si tú dejas que yo te dé esta noche. –Propuso el oso viendo a su hermano negar con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

-Una cosa con tal magnitud no se pone a discusión. Yo te doy y tu dejas que te dé, así siempre serán las cosas. –Dijo firme Toy Freddy pero Freddy no tuvo tiempo para reclamar nada ya que una voz más se escucho tras Toy.

-¿A qué clase de "dar" se refieren ustedes dos? –Pregunto Golden cruzado de brazos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No había prestado en ningún momento atención a la pelea de sus dos hermanastros, y cuando por fin lo hizo para poner un alto a esa tonta pelea, lo único que escucho fue los últimos comentarios de ambos chicos.

-Por supuesto que al "dar" que en muchas noches le doy a Freddy y lo disfruta. –Respondió desvergonzadamente Toy Freddy siendo silenciado al instante por la mano de Freddy colocada sobre su boca.

-Se refiere a cada vez que me da de su cena en las noches cuando yo tengo mucha hambre, ¿Verdad Toy? –Mintió un sonrojado Freddy mirando molesto a su hermano que no le quedo de otra más que asentir con la cabeza para ser liberado de la mano contraria.

Golden los miro completamente incrédulo ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, era una excusa demasiado absurda y tonta, y a juzgar por el sonrojo en las mejillas de uno de los peli cafés era más que obvio a que se estaban refiriendo con esa palabra, Golden no era un tonto como para no comprender el verdadero significado de la plática ajena. Aun así decidió no decir nada o cuestionar nuevamente a sus hermanastros, ya después se encargaría de eso.

-Caminen, la fila ya avanzo. –Dijo a los peli cafés, que al escuchar tal cosa, Freddy soltó de golpe a su hermano para ver con horror que la fila si había avanzado bastante.

-¡Esperen! ¡Aun no he dicho que si subiré! –Reclamo Freddy aun con un poco de esperanza de que los demás, especialmente su hermano, se compadecieran de él y no lo obligaran a subir.

-Cállate y no atrases la fila. –Le respondió Toy Freddy dándole un leve empujón para que caminara, el otro de muy mala gana camino, estando ya a un escaso metro para poderse subir a la atracción.

-Disfrutas de verme sufrir de esta forma ¿Verdad? –Dijo Freddy mirando acusadoramente a su hermano, el cual asintió con la cabeza sin pena alguna.

El enojo que el chico sentía desapareció de golpe al escuchar los vagones de la montaña rusa detenerse provocando un chirriante sonido sobre los rieles, molesto para algunos pero para Freddy solo le causaba mas temor que el que ya tenía, solo había cuatro personas frente a ellos, por lo que todos alcanzarían a subir sin problema alguno. En cuanto las personas bajaron del juego, se abrieron las puertas permitiéndole el paso a los que esperaban subir para hacerlo.

Freddy era empujado por su hermano a pesar de estar muerto de miedo, los demás no hacían nada para evitarlo, esperaba que su buen amigo Bonnie lo ayudara pero el chico también estaba asustado por subir, pero no decía nada ni mucho menos se quejaba como lo hacia el oso, solo caminaba junto a los demás. Bonnie se sentó junto a Foxy en los primeros dos asientos del primer vagón, mientras que Freddy y Toy Freddy se sentaron en los siguientes asientos y detrás de ellos, se sentaron Golden y Toy Bonnie, los únicos que parecían emocionado por el juego era Foxy, Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie, Golden, como siempre, no mostraba ninguna expresión en el rostro, y Freddy y Bonnie se veían nerviosos, en especial el oso.

La atracción duro el respectivo tiempo que debería durar, divirtiendo a todos aquellos que se habían subido, incluso a Bonnie que en casi todo el recorrido estuvo abrazado de Foxy. El único que no se divirtió fue Freddy, el pobre oso tuvo que ser bajado de la atracción en brazos de su hermanastro una vez que esta termino. El peli café se había desmallado minutos antes en el ultimo descenso de la montaña rusa, y después de bajar fue recostado en la banca más cercana que encontraron, donde Golden y Toy Freddy esperaban que despertara pronto mientras Toy Bonnie, Bonnie y Foxy fueron a comprar algo de comer.

-Si él no quería subir ¡¿Por qué mierdas lo obligaste a hacerlo?! –Regaño Golden a Toy Freddy que miro con miedo al mayor encogiéndose entre sus hombros.

-P-Pensé que sería divertido… -Dijo temeroso mientras daba unos pasos para alejarse del rubio temiendo que en cualquier momento este le termine dando un golpe, pues la actitud del mayor eso aparentaba.

-Pero no lo fue, y mucho menos para el… -Golden se cruzo de brazos dándole una mirada fugaz a su hermanastro desmallado. –Solo… Tendremos que esperar a que despierte, si no lo hace pronto tendremos que llevarlo a que un doctor lo revise.

-Tranquilo. –Dijo Toy Freddy un poco más sereno. –Conozco una forma fácil de despertarlo. –Golden lo miro con una ceja alzada esperando que prosiguiera a explicar sus palabras. –Cada vez que digo algo vergonzoso sobre él, reacciona al instante para reclamarme. Como por ejemplo el lunar que tiene en el tra… -Y rápidamente la mano de Freddy golpeo a su hermano, silenciándolo en el acto al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie con una aura asesina emanando de su ser.

-Maldito… No te basto con subirme a ese juego infernal, sino que también te atreves a decir cosas íntimas de mí. –Dijo molesto Freddy mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a su hermano quien rio nervioso pero al mismo tiempo divertido de la reacción que había logrado en Freddy.

A unos metros de ahí Bonnie y Toy Bonnie esperaban a Foxy fuera de la cafetería donde el mayor estaba comprando la comida para todos. Los dos chicos se hallaban sentados en una de las mesas fuera de la cafetería, platicando amenamente respecto a las pocas cosas que Bonnie recordaba cuando ambos eran pequeños, Toy Bonnie le aclaraba las cosas respecto a los acontecimientos que recordaba Bonnie y aparte le contaba otros más que divertían bastante al peli morado.

-Por cierto hermano… Hace varios días que quería preguntarte algo… -Dijo tímidamente Toy Bonnie cambiando de repente el tema mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Mmh… Claro, pregunta. –Respondió el peli morado esperando con curiosidad lo que el contrario quería decir estaba a punto de decir.

-Amh… Bueno… Tu… ¿Tu y Foxy tienen alguna clase de relación? –Pregunto aun con esa timidez mostrada no solo en su voz sino también en su rostro.

Tal pregunta hizo que la vergüenza se apoderara del peli morado dándose a notar en forma de sonrojo en las mejillas de este mientras que su voz se tornaba nerviosa y leves gotas de sudor comenzaban a bajar por sus sienes sin saber cómo responder a la pregunta, ¿debía decir la verdad o mentir? El chico pensó primero en mentir, pero no podía mentirle a su hermano, tenía que decir la verdad aunque esta le apenara tanto.

-Si… S-Se podría decir que somos p-pareja… -Dijo Bonnie nervioso y un tanto temeroso de que la reacción de su hermano fuera negativa.

-Vaya… Lo suponía. –Comento el menor esbozando una tranquila sonrisa, sorprendiendo a su hermano por reaccionar de forma distinta a como él pensó.

-¿Lo suponías? –Pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada apenado al pensar que su relación con el pelirrojo era un poco obvia.

-Sí, te ves tan feliz cada vez que estas a su lado. Cuando lo dos están juntos se puede notar el gran cariño que se tienen mutuamente aunque no se lo demuestren físicamente en ese momento, además de que siempre te sonrojas cada vez que el te toca o está muy cerca de ti. –Explico, sorprendiendo aun más al peli morado por sus palabras.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas de eso? ¿No te importa que tu hermano… Tenga una relación con un hombre? –Cuestiono Bonnie un tanto inseguro de su propia pregunta.

-No. –Respondió calmadamente el peli azul. –Siempre he pensado que las personas tienen todo el derecho de enamorarse de quien quieran, siempre y cuando haya amor entre las dos personas yo no le veo el problema. –Tales palabras hicieron sonreír a Bonnie. –Además… -Continuo soltando una leve risa nerviosa. –A mi... Me gusta un chico… -Poco a poco sus mejillas se comenzaban a teñir con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿En serio? –Bonnie alzo ambas cejas en señal de la impresión pero también la alegría que sentía por su hermano.

-Lo más seguro es que sea Golden. –Interrumpió Foxy colocando la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa frente a ambos chicos. Las palabras del mayor hicieron que el rostro del chico se tornara completamente rojo. –He acertado, ¿No es así? –Pregunto divertido sentándose a lado de Bonnie.

-¡Foxy! ¡Se mas discreto! –Regaño Bonnie al mayor y este hizo uno mueca de fastidio por el regaño.

-No lo regañes hermano… El tiene razón… -Dijo casi en un susurro Toy Bonnie haciendo que Foxy sonriera victorioso al haber adivinado aquello.

-¿Entonces si te gusta el amargado? –Pregunto burlón apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y después su mejilla en la palma de su mano sintiendo la mirada molesta con la que Bonnie lo miraba.

-N-No es amargado… Solo que desarrollo un cierto rencor y desconfianza hacia todas las personas una vez que se entero de lo que su padre le hizo, a él y a su madre, además de que también vivió muchas más cosas desagradables durante toda su infancia y adolescencia… -Defendió Toy Bonnie al rubio recordando todo aquello que este le había contado o que incluso el mismo llego a ver, desde peleas que el oso tuvo hasta varias veces que fue robado, estafado y golpeado por una peligrosa banda en la que se había involucrado.

-¿Pero aun así tu estas enamorado de él? –Toy Bonnie sonrojado asintió con la cabeza y Foxy rio. –Entiendo, él se comporta más humano cuando se trata de ti, pero tranquilo, te ayudare para saber si él siente lo mismo por ti. –Propuso con emoción colocándose de pie golpeando con su mano y garfio la mesa.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? –Pregunto Bonnie mirando al mayor acusadoramente, estaba inseguro respecto a lo que planeaba al pelirrojo y temía que este llegara a ser una tontería, cosa que acostumbraba.

-Ustedes tranquilos y solo esperen, para el final de este día te tendré una respuesta. –Dijo Foxy dirigiéndose a Toy Bonnie con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. –Así que hay que darnos prisa e ir donde ellos están. –Con muchos ánimos dijo el mayor tomando la bolsa con comida y dirigiéndose junto a Bonnie y Toy Bonnie a donde los tres osos se habían quedado.

Al llegar, observaron a Freddy ser sostenido por Golden frente a Toy Freddy mientras este le sacaba la lengua a Freddy quien se molestaba cada vez mas y pataleaba con fuerza para ser liberado y golpear a su hermano, cosa imposible puesto que la fuerza de Golden era superior a la suya y eso le evitaba el ser liberado a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

-Ya cálmate. –Dijo Golden a su hermano intentando ser paciente con este.

-¡No sin antes darle su merecido por estar de bocón! –Vociferaba Freddy sin dejar de forcejear con el mayor

Poco a poco la paciencia de Golden se fue acabando hasta que, ya arto de la actitud de sus dos hermanos, lanzo al oso que sostenía con ambos brazos a la banca en la que este estaba recostado cuando se desmayo. A pesar que el golpe de su espalda contra el respaldo de la banca le dolió, Freddy estaba más que dispuesto en levantarse y seguir peleando pero el pie de Golden en su pecho lo evito.

-¡Ya quédate quieto maldita sea! ¡Y tú! –Clavo su vista en su otro hermano que se encontraba haciéndole muecas a Freddy pero se detuvo en el mismo instante que percibió la mirada molesta del rubio. -¡Deja de hacerlo enojar! –Toy Freddy asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y sentándose a lado de Freddy en la banca, Freddy le dedicaba una mirada asesina y con los brazos cruzados en señal de protesta al no poder hacer nada sin que Golden se interponga. – ¡¿Qué mierda pasa con ustedes?! ¡Soy su hermano no su maldita niñera! –Grito molesto el mayor regañando a los osos por su comportamiento tan inmaduro.

-Golden… No te enojes… -Dijo Toy Bonnie jalando la camisa del rubio desde atrás llamando la atención de este que simplemente giro la cabeza un poco para verlo desde el rabillo del ojo.

Golden duro varios segundo observando al pequeño peli azul y la actitud tan inocente que este aparentaba, el chico solo tenía como objetivo el calmar el mal humor del rubio, lo cual logro casi al instante. El mayor dio un pesado suspiro aligerando un poco el entrecejo relajando un poco el mal humor que los otros dos osos le habían causado.

-Está bien… -Dijo ya más tranquilo, a lo que Toy Bonnie sonrio al ver la expresión apaciguada del mayor.

Al observar tal escena Foxy ya estaba más que seguro que el plan que estaba a punto de poner en marcha saldría tal y como él lo esperaba, pues el rubio no daba indicios de no sentir alguna especie de atracción hacia el peli azul, si hubiera sido otra persona la que intentara calmarlo, el rubio hubiera hecho caso omiso y continuaría regañando a sus dos hermanos o incluso hubiera desquitado su enojo con esa persona, pero con Toy Bonnie obedeció casi al instante en que el menor le pidió que no se enojara.

Dejaron de lado la anterior pelea de los hermanos para comer la comida que Foxy y los demás habían traído. Se sentía un ambiente tranquilo mientras todos comían sentados en las bancas, bueno, para todos era un ambiente tranquilo a excepción de Foxy, que se sentía sumamente incomodo al sentirse observado desde que se había entado en aquella banca, pero al parecer era el único que lo notaba, los demás comían con toda calma.

Detrás de las bancas donde estaban sentados, había una jardinera con dos árboles, Foxy sentía que era observado desde uno de esos árboles, pero por más que buscaba entre las hojas de estos no lograba ver nada, incluso escuchaba el ruido de las hojas moverse y una que otra rama quebrarse como si algo estuviera moviéndose entre las hojas, cosa que poco a poco lo estaba poniendo nervioso al pensar que realmente algo lo estaba vigilando y el no podía verlo.

Esta incomodidad duro todo el tiempo que duraron comiendo y nadie lo noto más que Foxy, cosa que preocupaba al pelirrojo al pensar que solo era una jugarreta de su mente, aunque puede que los demás lo hayan notado pero no le prestaron tanta atención como lo hizo él al no verlo tan necesario.

Al final termino por darle igual a tal sensación, sin importar que continuara sintiendo unos ojos ajenos clavados sobre él. Cuando terminaron de comer, todos se pusieron de pie y continuaron su caminata en el enorme parque de diversiones sin la intensión de subir a alguna atracción por el momento, simplemente observaban el lugar y sus atracciones.

Mientras caminaban, Foxy logro ver el único factor que le faltaba para efectuar su plan sin problemas, era nada más ni nada menos que la rueda de la fortuna, sabía que se vería un tanto ridículo de su parte el proponer subirse a tal atracción, pero haría lo posible para convencerá los demás para subirse, así que sin esperar más hizo la sugerencia.

-Subamos a la rueda de la fortuna. –Dijo apuntando con su mano sana la atracción, todos se detuvieron, lo observaron extrañados arqueando una ceja y luego miraron la atracción que señalaban.

-¿No hablaras en serio verdad? –Pregunto Freddy dudando de las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio. –Reafirmo Foxy.

-Entonces estás loco. –Hablo ahora Toy Freddy haciendo reír a su hermano y enojar a Foxy.

-Jajá muy gracioso. –Respondió Foxy en tono sarcástico cruzándose de brazos con disgusto pero de pronto fue jalado de la manga derecha de su gabardina. Era Bonnie quien lo jalaba hacia él para hablarle desde cerca.

-¿Se puede saber que estas planeando? –Pregunto en un susurro el peli morado cerca del oído contrario.

-Tranquilo, solo ayudare a tu hermano. –Dijo Foxy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja separándose de Bonnie para mirar a sus acompañantes. -¿Y bien, nos subiremos?

Los demás se miraron entre sí pensando en la respuesta que le darían al pelirrojo, no estaban muy seguros de aceptar pero al final terminaron por hacerlo y fueron hacia la atracción, por suerte no había demasiada gente esperando el subirse así que en cuanto llegaron solo debían esperar las próximas tres canastas libres para subirse en parejas a cada una. Mientras esperaban su turno para subir, Foxy se acerco a Bonnie por la espalda y se inclino un poco hacia el oído de este para susurrarle sin que los demás escucharan.

-Estoy seguro que con lo próximo que hare arriesgare mi vida ya que no sé como vaya a reaccionar Golden, así que tú has lo posible para excusar lo que hare. –Dijo Foxy mirando al encargado de la atracción abrir la puertita de la primera canasta vacía que se detuvo frente a donde ellos esperaban.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás? –Pregunto Bonnie pero el mayor no le dio respuesta ya que rápidamente corrió hacia la canasta que el encargado acababa de abrir.

Golden y Toy Bonnie serian los primero en subir, y justo cuando Golden subió un pie en la canasta, Foxy llego de repente y lo empujo haciéndolo subir por completo, subiendo también el en el acto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todos los presentes incluyendo al encargado se quedaron estáticos ante la repentina escena pero aun así el juego prosiguió y la canasta comenzó a moverse. Bonnie ahora comprendía porque el pelirrojo dijo que "arriesgaría" su vida, pues era más que obvio que Golden no tomaría muy a la ligera lo que Foxy hizo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre imbécil?! –Grito enojado Golden agarrando por el cuello de la camisa a Foxy que intentaba mantener una actitud calmada.

-Vamos, tranquilo amigo. –Dijo Foxy con una voz serena intentando sonar lo más amigable posible.

-No soy tu amigo. –Respondió cortante el oso ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre, levantando unos cuantos centímetros del piso al contrario.

Al sentir como su cuerpo era elevado del piso, su cabeza empezó a punzar, un dolor que se centraba en las sienes y poco a poco se esparcía por el resto de su cabeza volviéndose cada vez mas fuerte hasta el punto de volverse insoportable, hasta ver el rostro del contrario le hacía que el dolor aumentara y un extraño enojo sin justificación alguna se hacía presente.

-¿Dejaras que este idiota te trate así a pesar que intentas ayudarlo? –Pregunto la misma voz fastidiosa dentro de la mente del pelirrojo burlándose de la situación de este.

-Por supuesto que no… -Se respondió a si mismo mentalmente colocando su mano sana sobre la del rubio en un intento de hacer que lo liberara.

-Demuéstralo, ¡Acaba con él! –Exclamo aquella voz haciendo que el creciente enojo en el interior de Foxy aumentara sintiendo la forzosa necesidad de golpear al oso.

Foxy alzo su brazo derecho en el cual portaba su garfio con toda la intención de acertar un golpe en el rostro del rubio, pero el recuerdo de aquella vez que peleo con Freddy cruzo por su mente causando que se detuviera al instante. Se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por lo que aquella voz en su mente le decía y estaba olvidando por completo la razón del porque estaba ahí solo con Golden, no debía arruinar su plan por una simple voz de la cual dudaba realmente su existencia. Dio un suspiro para calmarse y conforme lo hacia el dolor en su cabeza iba disminuyendo al igual que su enojo hasta que ambos finalmente desaparecieron.

-Aunque no seas mi amigo, solo quiero hablar de algo contigo… -Dijo después de un largo momento en silencio donde el oso se limito solo a mirarlo esperando una respuesta que finalmente llego.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué cosa? –El rubio frunció levemente el entrecejo esperando que el otro continuara hablando.

-Si te tranquilizas y me bajas te lo explicare… -Contesto el pelirrojo pero Golden se negaba a cooperar y solo continuaba mirándolo con desconfianza a las palabras ajenas. –Tiene que ver con Toy Bonnie. –Complemento sus palabras.

En cuanto escucho ese nombre, el entrecejo de Golden dejo de fruncirse casi de forma automática, se la pensó un poco para bajar al pirata, pero después de varios minutos lo bajo y se sentó en una de las dos bancas que había ahí. Foxy se arreglo un poco la camisa y gabardina, las cuales se habían arrugado y desalineado por el fuerte agarre con el que Golden lo sostenía.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué me hablaras? –Pregunto Golden levantando la mirada y clavándola en el pelirrojo.

-Primero me gustaría preguntarte algo. –Una vez con su ropa lista se sentó en la banca situada frente Golden. -¿Qué sientes por ese chico? –Se aventuro a preguntar con poca discreción en sus palabras.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te responderé esa pregunta? –Respondió Golden con una actitud cerrada y un tanto a la defensiva.

-No pedo decirte nada sin saber primero tu respuesta. –Dijo Foxy firme teniendo esperanza de que el otro llegara a responder.

-Entonces dudo que lleguemos a entablar una plática. –Se cruzo de brazos con una actitud firme, no iba a decir ni una sola palabra.

-Bien… Entonces no podre decirte nada de lo que Toy Bonnie me dijo. –Dijo Foxy tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros, si no podía sacarle la verdad al otro hablando con normalidad, no le quedaba de otra más que usar el interés del oso hacia el peli azul a su favor.

-¿Que dijo de mi? –Pregunto Golden disimulando el interés que las palabras ajenas le causaron.

-Me temo que no podre decírtelo si no respondes primero a mi pregunta. –Dijo fingiendo decepción ya que el otro se negaba a responder.

Golden gruño molesto al verse atrapado de esa forma, si no respondía se quedaría con la duda de lo que el peli azul dijo de él, cosa que le daba suma curiosidad aunque no lo demostraba, y si respondía, estaría tirando su orgullo frente al pelirrojo y eso era lo que más le afectaba, pero siempre hacia cualquier cosa por Toy Bonnie, si era por el valdría la pena ¿No es así?

-Sera la última vez que te lo preguntare. ¿Qué sientes por Toy Bonnie? –Repitió la pregunta Foxy esperando que esta vez tuviera efecto y el contrario respondiera, Golden bufo fastidiado.

-Yo… Lo amo. –Dijo Golden pasados varios minutos en completo silencio, incluso Foxy pensó que el oso jamás respondería, lo miro con sorpresa pero no porque le respondió, sino porque a final de cuentas si le respondió, ya que una respuesta como esta ya la esperaba.

-Lo sabia… -Susurro por lo bajo Foxy sonriendo con soberbia. –Ahora te podre decir sin ningún problema lo que Toy Bonnie me dijo… -Anuncio Foxy iniciando toda su explicación.

El recorrido de la rueda de la fortuna duro varios minutos, los suficientes para que todos los que estaban arriba disfrutaran del paisaje y se relajaran, y para que Foxy le explicara todo a Golden respecto a lo que Toy Bonnie sentía por él, cosa que alegro bastante al rubio pero como siempre, este no lo demostró aunque Foxy estaba seguro que el otro había tenido una reacción positiva a sus palabras y que haría algo al respecto, y por ende cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Toy Bonnie.

Cuando todos bajaron, Foxy le explico la situación a Bonnie y le dijo que de lo demás seria Golden quien se encargaría, Bonnie se sintió aliviado al saber que su hermano era correspondido por el oso y no tendría que sufrir de alguna forma. Una vez aclaradas las cosas siguieron su recorrido en el parque el cual duro el resto del día, se subieron a casi todas las atracciones, todo menos Freddy debido a su temor a las atracciones extremas y porque Golden le había prohibido a Toy Freddy volver a obligarlo a subirse.

Solo les faltaba entrar a una atracción, esa era la típica casa del terror, en la cual todos estaban de acuerdo en entrar, aunque Toy Bonnie se le veía demasiado nervioso, y extrañamente Freddy y Toy Freddy se veían sumamente entusiasmados, cosa que a Golden le daba mala espina y temía que esos dos planearan algo.

Aun así todos se formaron en la fila que no era demasiado grande, pues en cuestión de minutos entraron, el interior de la casa era completamente oscuro a tal grado de no poder verse ni siquiera delante de sus narices, una voz grave proveniente de las sombras les dio indicaciones de ir en fila mientras que el de atrás tomara de los hombros al de adelante, de esta forma ninguno se perdería entre las sombras y todos continuarían en grupo.

Conforme entraban a distintas habitaciones, veían los arreglos de estas, yendo desde algo espeluznante hasta lo más bizarro posible llegando a ver a gente disfrazada de monstruos intentando parecer lo más realista posible, apareciendo de la nada con el fin de asustar a los que iban pasando por esa habitación mientras, pero a único que lograban hacer gritar de miedo era al inocente Toy Bonnie. La misma voz grave continuaba hablando y contaba distintas historias dependiendo de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-G-Golden… -Susurro Toy Bonnie sabiendo que el mayor estaba frente a él, pues era quien estaba guiando los demás al ser que menos probabilidades había de asustarlo. Estaba el primero, luego le seguía Toy Bonnie, después Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy y el último era Toy Freddy.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Golden mientras caminaba por el camino iluminado por varias hileras de velas a los costados.

-¿E-Escuchas ese ruido? –Pregunto temeroso el chico ante varios jadeos que se escuchaban resonar en el pasillo en el que caminaban.

-Tranquilo, debe ser parte del recorrido… -Intento calmar Golden al menor sin dejar de caminar, entre mas caminaban más cerca se escuchaban esos extraños jadeos.

-Oigan… -Hablo ahora Bonnie llamando la atención de los dos y también la de Foxy. –Freddy y Toy Freddy no están… -Dijo mostrando preocupación en su voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudieron haberse ido? –Pregunto incrédulo Golden.

-No confiemos, cualquier cosa se puede esperar de esos dos, lo más seguro es que nos estén haciendo una broma. –Comento Foxy para calmar la preocupación y nervios de los dos hermanos conejo.

-Si lo creo… -Apoyo Golden a Foxy al mismo tiempo que se detenía al llegar al fin del corredor en el que caminaban.

-Giren a la derecha. –Ordeno la voz grave mientras una luz iluminaba la pared de enfrente mostrando una flecha dibujada de color rojizo que señalaba hacia la derecha.

Golden se aventuro a pasar su mano por la pared que la flecha señalaba, rozaba la yema de sus dedos por la vieja y maltratada madera de la pared hasta sentir lo que parecía ser el marco de una puerta, indago un poco mas con su tacto hasta finalmente sentir lo frio de la perilla de la puerta, la tomo y tras girarla abrió la puerta escuchando el chirriante sonido de las viejas bisagras al abrirse.

Dentro el camino estaba igualmente iluminado por dos hileras de velas, solo que estas eran de un tono rojizo y era toda la iluminación que había en la habitación, sin esperar más entro con cuidado y tras adentrarse más en la habitación los jadeos se hacían más fuertes, señal que se estaban acercando a donde estos provenían. Finalmente llegaron a una parte "iluminada" por la luz, pues solo era dos focos que parpadeaban repetidamente.

Difícilmente podían ver por dónde iban ya que las luz así como llegaba, se iba rápidamente sin mucha oportunidad de ver a su alrededor, pero por lo poco que vieron se pudieron dar cuenta que en esa habitación había varios objetos de tortura, desde armas y herramientas hasta inventos muy similares a los de la edad media. Mientras caminaban mas los jadeos continuaban y empezaban a ser acompañados por el sonido de cadenas.

-Golden… ¿Seguro que eso es parte del recorrido? –Pregunto nuevamente con inseguridad Toy Bonnie.

-Eso no es parte del recorrido –Interrumpió esa voz grave que los guiaba. -¡Enciendan las luces! –Ordeno y al instante las luces fueron encendidas, lo que todos vieron los dejaría marcados para siempre con un severo trauma, en especial al pobre de Toy Bonnie.

Cuando las luces fueron encendidas, pudieron observar la decoración de la habitación con mayor facilidad, lo que no cuadraba en ella eran ciertos osos que fueron atrapados en plena "acción". Freddy se encontraba con las manos atadas con unas cadenas que se encontraban sujetas al techo, tenía la camisa levantada un poco más arriba del pecho y el pantalón abajo junto a su ropa interior. Toy Freddy lo sostenía por la cadera desde atrás solo con los pantalones desabotonados y con su miembro invadiendo el cuerpo ajeno. Detuvo su acción cuando vio las luces encenderse y a todos los presentes observarlos con un toque de perturbación en sus rostros.

-Sólo… Estamos jugando… -Dijo Toy Freddy soltando una risa nerviosa.

-¡No puedo creer que sea la primera vez que venimos a este lugar y ya nos vetaron de por vida! –Grito enojado Foxy estando todos fuera del parque.

-¡¿Qué mierdas les pasa por la mente a ustedes dos?! –Regaño Golden a sus hermanos que estos miraban apenados el piso ante los regaños del mayor. –Me importa un carajo lo que ustedes se quieran meter o donde lo quieran meter, ¡Pero tengan un poco de vergüenza y discreción! –Dio un sopapo a ambos chicos en la cabeza y estos se sobaron haciendo un quejido en señal de dolor.

-No es para tanto Golden, cálmate. –Dijo cínicamente Toy Freddy mirando al mayor frunciendo el entrecejo por el reciente golpe recibido.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! –Vocifero el rubio. -Den gracias que solo nos vetaron de aquí y no los demandaron por exhibirse sexualmente y por cometer incesto. Que por cierto… ¿Él ya lo sabe? –Pregunto refiriendo por "él" al padre de los tres.

-¡No! –Rápidamente se apresuró a contestar Freddy.

-No lo sabe, ni debe saberlo. –Continúo hablando Toy Freddy negando frenéticamente con las manos. Golden los observo por varios minutos antes de proseguir hablando, dio un pesado suspiro de derrota y habló.

-¿Es simple calentura o en realidad ustedes dos se aman? –Pregunto bajando un poco el tono de voz pero sin dejar de lado el tono serio.

-En realidad nos amamos. –Respondieron los dos al unisonó, Golden lo medito un momento y seguido comenzó a caminar.

-Está bien, no diré nada. Y será mejor que ya volvamos a casa, está empezando a oscurecer y necesito arreglar algo antes de que termine el día. –Dijo el chico mientras continuaba caminando, solo Bonnie y Foxy sabían a lo que se refería con su última frase así que no esperaron más y comenzaron a caminar detrás del rubio, seguido los demás lo siguieron.


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Podría ser peor?

**Vaya, esta vez me tardé menos en traerles nuevo capítulo, van a llover vacas xD Okno, bueno, a partir de este capítulo las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes y habrá más hard de lo normal y la victima de todo será el pequeño Toy c: Disfrútenlo.  
****Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon. **

Era la mañana de un nuevo y aburrido día, Bonnie se despertó temprano como siempre hacia para alistarse e ir a la Universidad, ya habían pasado varios días después de esa salida al parque de diversiones, desde entonces su hermano le dio la buena noticia de que entraría a la misma Universidad que él, Golden ya se había encargado del papeleo y a mas tardar en uno o dos días ya podría asistir a clases, pero al ser un año menor que Bonnie obviamente no quedarían en el mismo salón y grado, aunque lo importante era que se verían más seguido, también le dio otra noticia que lo sorprendió enormemente, pues le dijo que él y Golden iniciaron una relación, pues Golden se le había declarado la noche después de volver del parque.

Bonnie salió de su habitación listo para salir, antes prepararía algo de desayunar para él y Foxy, por ello bajó en dirección a la cocina, pero tras bajar las escaleras se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la televisión encendida, cosa que le extraño un poco y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, siendo la sala. Al entrar vio al pelirrojo sentado en el sofá vestido solo con un bóxer, como acostumbraba normalmente, y viendo la televisión.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Bonnie arqueando una ceja un tanto confundido, Foxy lo escuchó y giró un poco la vista por unos segundos, sonrió y volvió su mirar a la televisión.

-Veo televisión, ¿Eso es obvio no? –Respondió en un tono de burla Foxy.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero mi pregunta es porque lo haces siendo que a ti no te gusta, y mucho menos las noticias. –Explicó su punto de vista Bonnie caminando hacia el sofá donde estaba sentado el mayor constatando que, efectivamente, este estaba viendo un noticiero.

-Sí, ¿Pero qué caso tiene tener una televisión si no la voy a usar? Además, por fin hay algo interesante que ver. En casi todos los canales sin importar si son noticieros o no, están hablando sobre un asesino que ha estado cazando y matando a las personas. –Dijo el mayor señalando la televisión, Bonnie presto atención a lo que los reporteros decían en ella.

-"Esta es la víctima número 4 de el asesino misterioso en lo que va del mes, agregando un total de 9 muertes en su historial, sin tomar en cuenta las muertes que causó en un pasado". –Dijo uno de los reporteros del noticiero con unas hojas blancas en sus manos.

-"Tienes razón, ¿Quién diría que nuestro antiguo asesino volvería? Y aun así la policía no lo ha logrado encontrar. Lo extraño es que no tiene un modo operandi exacto, pero aun así se sabe que es él quien ha perpetrado tales homicidios". –Dijo la reportera que acompañaba al primero.

-"Eso es debido a lo grotesco y mórbido de la escena del crimen, solo él puede lograr algo así, y conforme a los informes policiacos dicen que no importa el lugar él siempre atacará a quien tenga oportunidad. Lo único que se recomienda es que aseguren bien las entradas de su casa y si salen tengan mucho cuidado". –Finalizo el primer reportero, seguido, Foxy apagó la televisión.

-Dicen que hace años ese mismo asesino estuvo aterrorizando a la población y que nunca fue atrapado, incluso ahora se burla de la policía dejándoles notas ya que ellos no saben su paradero. ¿Es divertido no lo crees? –Dijo el mayor colocándose de pie y sonriéndole al peli morado que no parecía divertirse tanto como él.

-¿Acaso no tienes miedo de él? –Preguntó Bonnie mirando con seriedad a Foxy, este borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se encogió de hombros.

-Siendo sincero no. –Bonnie se quedó en silencio. -¿Y qué hay de ti? –Cuestionó Foxy al ver tan callado al peli morado.

-Si… Ya tuve una mala experiencia con un asesino, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. –Susurró Bonnie bajando la cabeza, Foxy volvió a sonreír, pero ya no era una sonrisa burlona, sino una amable.

-Tranquilo. –Dijo acercándose a Bonnie para abrazarlo.- Yo me encargare de que no te pase nada, te voy a proteger. –Abrazó con más fuerza al conejo para darle más ánimos.

-Confiare en ti… -Dijo Bonnie correspondiendo el abrazo de Foxy con una menor fuerza que la que Foxy estaba usando.

-Bien… Ahora vayamos a preparar el desayuno, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. –Cambió de tema el mayor separándose del abrazo para caminar junto a Bonnie a la cocina.

A los pocos minutos de haber desayunado, el timbre de la casa se escuchó y Bonnie fue quien abrió la puerta, no quería que Foxy al estar en poca ropa asustara a quien sea que llamaba a la puerta, por suerte tras la puerta estaban Freddy y Toy Freddy que al parecer estaban peleando por algo mientras Toy Bonnie los miraba con fastidio. Bonnie decidió ignorar la pelea de los osos y tras despedirse de Foxy salió de la casa junto a los tres chicos, dejando al mayor solo en la casa, Foxy dio un suspiro al verlo irse, se sentía preocupado por el chico pero también de sí mismo y su desordenada mentalidad.

Intentaba actuar lo más normal posible para no preocupar a Bonnie, cosa que lo desesperaba internamente al no tener con quien hablar de su problema hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente, corrió hacia su habitación para ponerse ropa y poder salir, no le agradaba del todo la idea pero era la única forma de desahogarse y tal vez tener una respuesta a esa voz en su cabeza que tanto lo estaba molestando, pues esa persona era la única que pudo notarlo antes de que ese fenómeno se manifestara.

Salió de la habitación, tomo sus llaves y rápidamente se dirigió al consultorio de Puppet, no le iba a tomar mucho tiempo llegar debido a la velocidad con la que iba, casi se podía decir que iba corriendo y en cuestión de minutos llego al gran edificio que no hace mucho tiempo había visitado junto a los dos osos y Bonnie.

Con la misma rapidez con la que llego, entro al lugar siendo el centro de atención de las personas que estaban en la recepción del primero piso, pues se le veía un poco alterado que incluso causaba un poco de miedo, menos mal duró ahí lo que el elevador tardó en bajar, deprisa subió y tras presionar el botón numero 5 sólo espero a que el elevador subiera. En cuanto las puertas de este se abrieron en el piso que marcó, él bajó rápidamente siendo recibido por la joven peli blanca que los recibió en aquella ocasión, pero en cuanto ella iba a hablar fue interrumpida por Foxy.

-¡Quiero ver al doctor Puppet! –Exclamó Foxy colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio de la chica.

-Tranquilícese un poco señor, Puppet por el momento está atendiendo otro paciente, en cuanto este salga tal vez lo reciba, pero no le aseguro nada. –Dijo la chica intentando sonar lo más amable posible para tranquilizar los alterados nervios del pelirrojo.

-Eso espero… -Liberó un pesado suspiro para calmarse. –Espera, ¿Me llamaste señor? ¿Tan viejo me veo? –Cambio radicalmente el tema ignorando un poco la razón del porque había llegado a ese lugar.

-Eh… No precisamente… Sólo que… Como desconozco su nombre no sé cómo referirme a usted. –Explicó la chica y Foxy esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya veo… Pero que descortés soy, he llegado aquí exigiendo ver a Puppet sin siquiera presentarme. Mi nombre es Foxy. –Se presentó quitando su sombrero de pirata y haciendo una leve reverencia para dar un aspecto más formal. -¿Y usted, bella dama? –Dijo sonriendo mientras la peli blanca se sonrojaba un poco.

-Mangle… -Dijo desviando la mirada un poco avergonzada por la caballerosidad del otro.

-Lindo nombre, aunque un poco extraño pero eso no importa, solo espero que aceptes una disculpa por el comportamiento que tuve hace unos momentos, últimamente he estado algo alterado y siento que si no hablo con alguien me volveré loco. –Habló mientras caminaba hacia uno de los cómodos sofás que se encontraban ahí.

-Si mal no recuerdo… ¿Usted hace poco vino junto a los sobrinos del doctor Puppet y otro chico verdad? –Se atrevió a preguntar Mangle dejando de lado la timidez que sentía al dirigirse al mayor.

-Así es, pero yo no era quien venía a consulta, sino Bonnie. –Respondió Foxy, y Mangle rápidamente dedujo que Bonnie era el otro chico peli morado que había ido aquel día, además de que Puppet le platicó el peculiar caso del peli morado días antes.

-Oh… ¿Y cómo esta él? –Preguntó con curiosidad la chica, aunque lo único que buscaba era sacarle plática a Foxy para pasar el rato y convivir un poco con éste.

-Mucho mejor que cuando vino aquí, aunque ahora está un poco preocupado por el caso del asesino suelto. La razón por la que vino aquí aquella vez fue por un mal recuerdo que un asesino le dejó, y teme que vuelva a pasar algo similar. –Explicó mientras la chica le prestaba mucha atención.

-¿No cree que él piensa que es el mismo asesino y por eso tiene miedo? –La chica de nuevo hizo otra pregunta, pero ésta hizo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera. Foxy no logró responder ya que la puerta del consultorio se abrió escuchándose la voz de Puppet y otra voz totalmente desconocida para Foxy, era una voz grave, pero al mismo tiempo suave y, obviamente, de un hombre.

-Gracias doctor, lo veré en dentro de una semana. –Dijo el propietario de esa voz saliendo del consultorio.

Foxy inspeccionó sutilmente al recién llegado, nunca antes lo había visto, era un hombre no más alto que él, delgado, de tez blanca, cabello café y oculto bajo una gorra que decía "Segurity", solo se le lograban ver unos cuantos mechones de cabello salir de la gorra. Vestía camisa blanca de manga larga y de botones, un pantalón de color negro. Parecía ser alguien normal hasta que miró a Foxy y éste notó la mirada de ese hombre, era fría y su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, como si fuera una persona sin alma, esto hacía que Foxy desconfiara de ese hombre.

-Espero verte la próxima semana Vincent, ten suerte en tu nuevo trabajo y toma tu medicina, eso te ayudara a estar tranquilo. –Dijo Puppet saliendo de su consultorio sacando de sus pensamientos a Foxy. –Oh, Foxy. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó al ver al pelirrojo sentado en el sofá.

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿Puedo? –Puppet asintió con la cabeza y Foxy se pusó de pie.

-Pasa. –Le dijo a Foxy y este obedeció entrando al consultorio. –Mangle, apunta la próxima cita de Vincent, hasta luego Vincent y te sigo insistiendo, no olvides tomar tus medicinas. –Volvió a recordarle.

-Sí, sí, no lo olvidare. –Respondió el mencionado con algo de fastidio colocándose su chaqueta de oficial de seguridad.

Puppet ya no dijo nada y entró a su consultorio cerrando la puerta cuando ya estaba dentro. Camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó viendo a Foxy que ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, apuntó un par de cosas en un enorme cuaderno que tenía en el escritorio siendo una especie de bitácora, y seguido miro al pelirrojo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Foxy? –Preguntó dejando el bolígrafo a un lado del cuaderno esperando pacientemente una respuesta por parte del zorro.

-De lo que notaste en mí aquella vez que atendiste a Bonnie… -Respondió sin estar muy seguro de cómo explicar su situación.

-¿No puedes controlarlo verdad? –Arqueó una ceja y Foxy simplemente asintió. –Te dije que tuvieras cuidado y aprendieras a controlar tus propias emociones, sobre todo las negativas, eso es lo que lo hizo despertar. ¿Pero precisamente que es lo que te pasa o sientes?

-Es una voz dentro de mi cabeza que no deja de molestarme. Hace lo posible por hacerme perder los estribos y he estado a punto de ceder, hace poco fue con Golden pero logré calmarme antes de hacerle daño, no obstante pienso que también tuvo algo que ver con el incidente con Freddy, cuando lo lastimé... –Explico bajando la mirada sintiéndose culpable al recordar aquel incidente y como se había dejado llevar por su enojo.

-Con que una voz… -Dijo Puppet analizando lo que acababa de escuchar y poder dar una explicación al zorro. -¿Sabes lo que es el trastorno de identidad disociativo?

-Eh… No… No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que es… -Dijo inseguro Foxy esperando a que el contrario se explicase.

-Es un trastorno donde existe una o a veces más de una identidad o personalidad dentro de una sola persona, cada identidad tiene su propia forma de pesar y de actuar. Por lo menos en el día alguna de las personalidades debe tomar el control del cuerpo al que pertenece, y esto trae consigo una pérdida de memoria para la personalidad original, es decir, lo que la segunda personalidad hace la verdadera no está enterada y por ende no la recordara, a esta pérdida de memoria se le llama tiempo perdido o amnésico. Puede que "esa voz" ya haya tomado posesión de ti antes y tú no estás enterado. Mayormente los que sufren de esta extraña enfermedad se enteran de lo que su otro yo hizo cuando alguien se lo menciona u encuentra objetos o escritos que ellos hicieron. Es una extraña enfermedad mental donde la persona comparte mentalidad con alguien más sin siquiera saberlo, aunque hay ocasiones donde la persona escucha conversaciones o pude hablar con su personalidad o personalidades. Aquella vez que viniste aquí me di cuenta por tu forma de actuar que había algo raro en ti, pensé en este peculiar trastorno pero no estaba del todo seguro hasta el día de hoy, sin embargo, aun no presentas todos los síntomas de esta enfermedad... Me gustaría estarte examinando por lo menos una vez por semana, así estaría seguro si realmente es esto lo que estas padeciendo o es otra cosa. –Dio una breve explicación al pelirrojo mientras lo miraba con suma seriedad en su mirada mientras que el contrario se encontraba pensando y digiriendo las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-Esto… -Balbuceó Foxy pasando su mano izquierda por su rostro, se sentía confundido por lo chocante y extraño que era ese tema, hacía lo posible por entender y comprender que él podía estar sufriendo eso, que realmente se estaba volviendo loco. -¿Esto en realidad puede llegar a ser posible? Ya que… Hablamos de que una persona tiene dentro de sí a otra distinta sin saberlo y que esa otra persona puede actuar a su antojo…

-Si te detienes a pensar en lo que pasa día a día en este mundo, te darás cuenta que lo imposible no existe y cualquier cosa puede pasar cuando menos te lo esperas. –Habló Puppet, Foxy bajó la mirada con frustración, no tenóa forma de negarlo, el peli negro tenía razón de lo que decía y no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar su situación.

-Ya veo… Bien, aceptare venir, pero no quiero que Bonnie se entere de esto. –Puppet asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender al pelirrojo que podía confiar en que él guardaría tal secreto. –Aunque me gustaría saber… Si yo sufro de este trastorno… ¿Hay alguna cura?

El mayor se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta de Foxy, pensaba en que respuesta darle al pelirrojo sin que este perdiera las esperanzas de seguir adelante o que llegara a molestarse, pues estando en una situación como esa cualquier colapso mental podía llegar a ser muy negativo en su salud.

-No hay un tratamiento fijo, pero siempre se recurre a la psicoterapia, la cual es usada por medio de la hipnosis. El fin de esto sería el llegar a tus más grandes temores o traumas para que los superes o por lo menos reducir el dolor emocional que estos te causan y tal vez hayan provocado la creación de tu doble personalidad. Este trastorno no desaparece por sí solo y necesita la mejor ayuda posible, yo me encargare de ello pero necesito que cooperes en todo. Los síntomas pueden ir y venir espontáneamente así que todo esto podrá llegar a ser muy doloroso emocionalmente. –Dijo Puppet mientras escribía algo en una hoja limpia en su enorme cuaderno. Al terminar, sacó un pequeño recetario donde escribió un par de cosas, arrancó la hoja y la extendió sobre el escritorio a Foxy para que éste la tomara, cosa que hizo al instante.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Foxy leyendo lo que la hoja decía.

-Te ayudara en tus momentos de enojo o tensión. Procura tomar una pastilla al día, y si te sientes enojado o que esa voz está a punto de sacarte de tus casillas y perder el control, toma una sin importar que ya la hayas tomado horas antes. Te ayudara a relajarte y mantenerte calmado, será la forma de asegurarnos de que no hagas daño a nadie hasta la siguiente semana. –Informó el peli negro colocándose de pie, caminando hacia la puerta del consultorio siendo seguido por Foxy que continuaba leyendo la receta.

-Entiendo… Muchas gracias. –Dijo Foxy al mismo tiempo que Puppet abría la puerta y ambos salían del consultorio.

-No hay nada que agradecerme, es mi trabajo. Haz lo posible por mantenerte relajado, no tengas emociones fuertes y no olvides tu medicamento. La próxima semana veremos cómo se ha desarrollado tu problema y si es posible iniciar ese mismo día con el tratamiento. –Hizo una leve pausa. –Dime, ¿Qué haces en casa?

-Amh… Nada, Bonnie se va por toda la tarde y me quedo solo, no me gusta ver televisión y ni mucho menos salir de casa, al único lugar al que suelo ir es un bar a unas cuadras de mi casa… -Contestó Foxy con la mano en la barbilla en una pose pensativa.

-¿Abusas mucho del alcohol? –Se desvió de la primera pregunta el peli negro.

-Antes era muy seguido… Ahora no lo es tanto, los regaños de Bonnie me han ayudado a dejar ese mal hábito. –Rascó su nuca un tanto apenado recordando todos los problemas que llegó a causarle al peli morado por su problema con el alcohol.

-Bien… Hablaremos de eso la próxima semana, por ahora se me ocurre una pequeña idea. –Dijo Puppet tomando un semblante más relajado. -¿Mangle, me harías favor de llevar a Foxy a un lugar donde pueda relajarse?

-¿Eh? –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Foxy y Mangle, confundidos por a petición del mayor.

-Sí, aunque no hagas nada en casa se puede notar que estas muy estresado, necesitas relajarte y distraer un poco tu mente, ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que salir de la rutina? Y para ello Mangle se encargará. –Se explicó Puppet esbozando una tranquila sonrisa.

-No puedo. –Se apresuró a decir Foxy. –Si Bonnie llega a verme puede que lo malinterprete y no quiero eso.

-Tranquilo, si llega a surgir un problema así, yo me encargare de explicarle la situación a Bonnie, claro, sin decirle que estás viniendo a consulta conmigo, aunque no lo parezca soy bueno dando excusas. –Dijo Puppet orgulloso y confiado de sus propias palabras, Foxy ya no dijo nada y esto el peli negro lo tomó como un "Sí". –Así que, ¿Me harías el favor Mangle? –Preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a la peli blanca que bajó la mirada por varios segundos, el mayor rápidamente supuso que la chica estaba pensando en su respuesta.

-Sí, doctor. –Respondió finalmente la chica mirando al peli negro, el cual amplio más su sonrisa.

-Bien, cuento contigo Mangle, el resto del día y el día de mañana los tienes libres, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con mi hermano por lo que no podré atender a nadie, así que disfruta esos días. –Dijo por último el mayor volviendo a su consultorio dejando a la chica y a Foxy solos en la sala de espera.

Después de que Puppet saliera de ahí, toda la sala se quedo en completo silencio, Foxy no había aceptado el salir junto a la chica pero sabía que no tenía caso quejarse con Puppet, pues éste era muy listo y perseverante encontrando siempre la forma de evadir las respuestas del zorro y hacer que este termine diciendo lo que el peli negro realmente quería por más que el pelirrojo se negara, al parecer Puppet sabia jugar con las mentes de los demás teniendo una actitud despreocupada ante ello.

-Amh… ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos? –Preguntó Foxy en un intento de romper el silencio y la tensión entre ambos.

Era raro ver a Foxy tan callado frente a una chica, era algo que no se veía desde hace mucho tiempo, solía coquetearle a toda chica linda que se encontraba sin importarle nada, hacía lo posible por conquistarlas y hacer que se acostaran con él, una de las cosas que más hacia enojar a Bonnie, pero Foxy estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo puesto que en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos decía lo que sentía por el otro. De hecho, Foxy tenía varias razones para hacer tales actos, y esos eran el olvidar su deseo y amor por Bonnie, cosa que nunca logro, pues ninguna chica podía llenar el vacío que sentía y que solo el peli morado podía llenar. No fue hasta que empezó a salir con el chico, que dejó esos días de casería buscando alguna chica que cayera con sus encantos, teniendo ojos sólo para Bonnie y para nadie más.

Seguía siendo el mismo joven caballeroso y tierno con las chicas pero sin buscar enamorarlas, simple y sencillamente porqué así había educado cuando era pequeño y con el pasar de los años aprendió a usar esas enseñanzas para seducir a las chicas. Ahora las usaba con el fin por el cual se las habían inculcado y ese era el tratar bien a las mujeres.

-Conozco un lugar… En el centro de la ciudad… -Dijo con algo de timidez Mangle levantándose de su asiento y guardando todo lo que había sobre el escritorio en los cajones de este.

-Bien, vamos entonces. –Sonrió tranquilo esperando que la chica terminara de guardar sus cosas y después salir juntos de ese edificio y dirigirse caminando al centro de la ciudad.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, Bonnie se encontraba caminando en los extensos pasillos de las instalaciones junto a los dos osos y a su hermano menor. Los tres chicos no dejaban de bombardear con preguntas a Toy Bonnie respecto a su reciente relación con Golden, el pobre chico con mucha vergüenza les respondía cada una de las preguntas que le hacían, lo hacía con vergüenza ya que ambos osos no eran para nada discretos con sus preguntas y eran demasiado directos con lo que querían preguntar.

Iban tan concentrados en acosar con preguntas al pequeño peli azul que, al estar cerca de la oficina del director, no se les paso por la mente que la puerta podía ser abierta, sino hasta que pasaron justo frente a la oficina y la puerta se abrió bruscamente golpeando a Toy Freddy que por culpa del golpe cayó hacia atrás con el rostro adolorido y la nariz roja por el impacto de la dura madera de la puerta contra su rostro. Los dos conejos miraban preocupados al oso mientras que el hermano de este empezó a reír como un completo idiota.

-¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que abrió así la puerta?! –Se quejó sumamente molesto Toy Freddy sobando su nariz, la cual le dolía mucho más que el resto de su rostro, pues había sido la que recibió más la fuerza del golpe.

Bonnie y su hermano continuaron en silencio, sobre todo al ver quien salía de la oficina del director, incluso Freddy calló al instante su risa al ver el uniforme que aquel hombre vestía. El mayor cerró la puerta de la oficina y miró a Toy Freddy, que aún seguía en el piso. Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo del oso al ver la frialdad de los ojos contrarios, esa mirada lo hacía sentir una escoria frente a ese hombre quien no parecía inmutarse ante el golpe que dio por accidente al chico.

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima, idiota. –Dijo el mayor levantando su gorra para acomodar su cabello con la mano y colocarla nuevamente en su sitio.

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó el chico, dejando de lado el miedo que la mirada del otro le provocó, se colocó de pie al instante. -¡Tú eres quien debe tener cuidado! –Reclamé con enojo pero ese enojo desapareció al instante al ver como el mayor se le acercó.

-¿Insinúas que yo tengo la culpa niñato? –Habló en un tono amenazante tomando a Toy Freddy por el cuello de la camisa.

El oso ya no logró articular otra palabra para defenderse, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta debido al miedo que apareció al ver de más cerca esos ojos con una mirada tan inhumana y ese rostro sin ninguna expresión, se había quedado helado sin saber cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, por más que intentaba, no podía dejar de mirar el rostro ajeno que tanto lo inquietaba. El mayor frunció el entrecejo y haciendo uso de su fuerza estrelló al menor de espalda contra la pared sin soltar el agarre a su camisa.

-¡Respóndeme maldita sea! –Gritó el mayor con impaciencia levantando su puño con toda la intención de golpear al oso, pero fue detenido por un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo separarse del oso.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermano bastardo! –Amenazó furioso Freddy al haber sido quien golpeo de esa manera al mayor.

El mayor lo miró con un profundo rencor, por fin mostraba una expresión en su rostro pero no era muy agradable que digamos, causaba mas temor que antes, pero a Freddy poco le importaba en ese momento, pues el enojo se había apoderado de él y sólo pensaba en proteger a su hermano. El mayor miró a los acompañantes de los osos y al identificar a ciertos hermanos conejos relajo un poco su expresión y tras dar un pesado suspiro se dispuso a hablar.

-No se va a quedar así. –Fueron las palabras del mayor para después retirarse a paso lento mientras los chicos sólo lo veían irse.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Freddy un par de minutos después de que el mayor se fue, su enojo había bajado un poco y ahora debía cerciorarse que su hermano estuviera bien.

-Estoy bien… Aunque no es para tanto… Pudiste meterte en problemas al golpearlo de esa forma… ¿Viste su uniforme? –Respondió Toy Freddy acomodando el cuello de su camisa.

-Sí, pero el que sea un guardia no significa que puede golpearte a su antojo. –Dijo Freddy agachándose para tomar el sombrero que a su hermano se le había caído cuando fue lanzado contra la pared. –Además, sólo lleva un día aquí. –Le entregó el sombrero al otro oso y éste lo tomó.

-¿Quién era él? –Preguntó Toy Bonnie con algo de miedo debido a la situación que acababa de pasar.

-Cierto, nunca antes lo había visto entre los demás guardias. –Dijo Bonnie dando a conocer a que pertenecía ese uniforme que el mayor estaba usando.

-Al parecer ustedes no están enterados… -Dijo Freddy mirando a su mejor amigo arquear una ceja. –Verán, hace poco el director contrató un nuevo guardia de seguridad, y al hombre que acaban de ver es ese guardia, su nombre es Vincent.

-Se ve que es solo un maldito arrogante. Lo mejor será mantenernos lejos de él… -Habló ahora Toy Freddy sacudiendo con la mano su sombrero para después ponérselo.

Toy Bonnie se quedó en completo silencio al reconocer el nombre de aquel guardia, cuando vio el rostro de éste simplemente sintió que lo conocía de alguna parte, más le era un poco borroso de donde lo conocía pero cuando escuchó su nombre, toda su sangre se heló y un enorme miedo lo invadió al instante. Miró a su hermano pero éste parecía no reconocer al guardia, pues tenía un semblante tranquilo después de ver que el oso estuviera bien, al parecer el peli morado aun no recordaba por completo lo que había sucedido el día en que sus padres fueron asesinados.

El pequeño peli azul decidió mantenerse callado y no decir nada sobre quien era realmente Vincent, no quería preocupar a su hermano o a los osos, aunque también temía por la seguridad de estos al estar cerca de un asesino. Pero lo que Toy Bonnie mas temía era ese guardia los haya reconocido, tal vez a él le costó reconocer al mayor al instante a causa de los años que han pasado pero no sabía si era lo mismo con el guardia. No le quedaba de otra más que estar alerta ante cualquier señal que indique que ese hombre va tras de él o de su hermano mayor.

Las clases continuaron sin ningún problema, los cuatro chicos hacían lo posible para ya no prestarle mucha importancia al incidente con el nuevo guardia de seguridad, lo vieron un par de veces más en el día pero el mayor ni se molestaba en siquiera mirarlos, solo seguía su camino con tranquilidad.

Por fin la última clase término, todos los alumnos tomaban sus cosas y salían de los salones lo más rápido posible para disfrutar lo que les restaba del día. Toy Bonnie fue el último que quedó en su salón, él prefería no estar apurado y tomarse su tiempo para ir con calma. Colgó su mochila en su espalda y se dispuso a salir, había quedado con su hermano y los dos osos que los verían en la entrada de la Universidad para irse juntos a casa.

Su camino hacia la entrada fue interrumpido al pasar frente al laboratorio de química donde fue introducido a la fuerza por alguien que no logro ver sino hasta que estaba dentro del laboratorio, quien lo forzó a entrar cerró la puerta del lugar evitando con eso que el chico fuera a escapar. Por la forma tan brusca en la que fue metido en el laboratorio, Toy Bonnie terminó en el piso con un leve golpe en el brazo al haber caído sobre este. Levantó la mirada topándose con el uniforme de seguridad de su "secuestrador", su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando reconoció a ese guardia.

-T-Tú… -Dijo con mucho temor en su tono de voz, el mayor lo miró y esbozó una torcida sonrisa.

-Nos volvemos a ver pequeño Toy Bonnie… Me hubiera gustado que nuestro reencuentro fuera más agradable y en mejores condiciones, pero no tengo tiempo para cosas así. –Habló Vincent caminando lentamente hacia el chico, éste se arrastro hacia atrás hasta sentir su espalda chocar contra una de las patas de una mesa que estaba tras él. -¿Por qué me tienes miedo? Cuando eras niño te gustaba jugar conmigo, ¿Por qué este repentino temor hacia mí? –Preguntó cínicamente agachándose para estar cara a cara con el chico.

-¿V-Vas a m-matarme? –Tartamudeó Toy lleno de terror, el contrario sólo se echó a reír como maniático.

-¿Me crees tan estúpido? No me arriesgaría a matarte aquí y que me atrapen, aunque no sabes cuánto lo deseo. –Introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña navaja, la cual colocó en el cuello del menor. –Pero todo a su tiempo pequeño Toy. –Rió guardando de nuevo la navaja, el chico estaba pálido del miedo al sentir la hoja filosa del arma rozar su cuello.

-¿Entonces… P-Por qué me trajiste aquí? –Preguntó con la mirada fija en el mayor, este se colocó de pie y volvió a introducir la mano en su bolsillo sacando, esta vez, una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

-Quería hablar un momento contigo. –Dijo sacando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla para después introducirla de nuevo en su bolsillo y colocar el cigarro en su boca, con tranquilidad lo encendió con la ayuda del encendedor, el cual también metió en su bolsillo tras haberlo usado. –Y aclarar unas cosas. –Dio una probada a su cigarrillo y expulso el humo.

-¿Qué c-clase de cosas…? –Ante la pregunta, Vincent volvió a agacharse acercándose esta vez mas al menor, esto lo puso sumamente nervioso.

-Nadie aquí conoce lo que hice, solo tú y tu hermano. Quiero asegurarme que ninguno de los dos no dirá nada si no quieren que yo me encargue de silenciarlos. –Dicho eso volvió a fumar de su cigarro, liberando el humo en la cara del peli azul quien cerró los ojos y tosió un poco.

-M-Mi hermano… No te r-recuerda… N-No tienes porque lastimarlo… -Dijo Toy Bonnie desviando la mirada, Vincent arqueo una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó el mayor, Toy se apresuró a responder sabiendo lo impaciente que era el contrario.

-No recuerda n-nada de lo que p-paso ese d-día… Ni siquiera m-me recordaba a mí… Sólo recuerda tu nombre… No s-sabe cómo eres f-físicamente… -Explicó el chico aun con la mirada fija en otro sitio, evitando tener contacto directo con los ojos contrarios.

-Vaya… Eso es extraño… Pero eso no me asegura que tú vayas a mantener la boca cerrada. –Acercó su mano a una de las mejillas del chico, éste se puso aún nervioso al sentir el tacto de la áspera mano contraria contra su mejilla.

-Guardare s-silencio… Sólo si no l-lastimas a mi hermano… Y a mis a-amigos… -Propuso el menor.

-¿Amigos? Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo… El que me golpeo y su hermano. Tengo asuntos que arreglar con ellos, pero a cambio de tu silencio soy capaz de olvidar lo que me hicieron el día de hoy… Pero me temo que tengas que darme algo más para que no le haga nada a esos dos…

Esas palabras del mayor confundieron a Toy Bonnie, pero antes de que este lograra decir algo, la mano que antes estaba en su mejilla, ahora se encontraba acariciando una de las orejas que lo caracterizaban de ser un conejo. Sus orejas eran una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, así que no duro mucho para que leves jadeos comenzaran a salir de su boca conforme el mayor continuaba acariciando su esponjada oreja.

-Mmh… Como lo supuse… Te gusta esto, ¿No es así, pequeño Toy? –Susurró Vincent ejerciendo un poco de fuerza con su mano, provocando que los jadeos del peli azul se convirtieran en gemidos.

-¡Ah!… D-Detente… V-Vincent… -Decía con agitación el pequeño mirando al guardia con el rostro lleno de suplica, cosa que disfrutaba bastante el mayor.

-¿Por qué? Esto es divertido… Y será aun más divertido… -Dijo Vincent llevando su cigarro a su boca para tener libre su otra mano y usarla para acariciar la otra oreja del menor, esto aumentó los gemidos del peli azul.

Las mejillas de Toy Bonnie se ruborizaron completamente debido a los gemidos que salían de su boca, por más que intentaba contenerlos no podía, cerró los ojos con fuerza, completamente avergonzado. Sintió algo cálido y húmedo deslizarse en su cuello, abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta que era la lengua del guardia. Al instante quiso apartarlo con ambas manos, pero el mayor soltó sus orejas para tomarlo de ambas manos.

-Quédate quieto y esto será más rápido… -Dijo Vincent en un tono amenazante, mirando al peli azul con el entrecejo fruncido.

Toy no podía mantener la mirada fija en el otro, por lo que cerró nuevamente los ojos escuchando la arrogante risa contraria. Dejó de forcejear y se dejó hacer por el otro, sintió como una de sus manos era soltada por el contrario, pero la otra no, no sabía que pensar, su mente estaba prácticamente en blanco, quería que todo pasara rápido y que el otro lo dejara libre para volver con su hermano y después a los brazos de Golden, sabía que si se tardaba demasiado ellos dos se preocuparían por él, y no quería eso, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para detener al contrario.

-Maldición, esto es una molestia. –Se quejó el guardia de su propio cigarrillo sacándolo de su boca, lo miro por varios segundos hasta que una idea se cruzó por su mente al estar sosteniendo aun el brazo del chico. –Tranquilo Toy, esto no dolerá mucho. –Dijo en un tono burlón de voz pero se podía notar cierto sadismo en su forma de hablar.

-¡Aah! –Gritó fuertemente Toy Bonnie a causa del dolor que sentía en su brazo derecho, ¿Qué lo provoco? El cigarro de Vincent siendo apagado en el brazo del menor.

Ante tal grito, Vincent comenzó a reír como desquiciado lanzando su cigarrillo lejos de ahí, admirando la marca que acababa de dejar en el brazo de Toy, lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas el peli azul, mismas que fueron limpiadas por la lengua de Vincent de forma lasciva, esas lagrimas y sollozos del menor no hacían más que excitar al guardia, quien disfrutaba de ver en ese estado al peli azul.

La mano del mayor recorrió el pecho del chico y lentamente fue bajando hasta su entrepierna, llevándose la sorpresa de que esta estaba erecta, después de todo, las caricias a las orejas del menor habían rendido sus frutos provocándole tal erección al pequeño, que con solo tocarla, provocó que los quejidos de dolor del chico volvieran a ser gemidos de placer, gemidos que salían de forma involuntaria y vergonzosa para el menor.

Vincent acariciaba el endurecido miembro del chico por sobre la tela del pantalón mientras éste continuaba gimiendo en contra de su voluntad, pues el menor era alguien sensible sobre ese tema y su primera vez había sido hace poco días con Golden, así que el más mínimo tacto en sus partes sensibles hacia que su cuerpo se calentara al instante, y eso lo estaba aprovechando bastante bien el guardia.

-No sabes cómo me encantaría seguir escuchando tus gemidos, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo y debemos acabar ya… -Dijo Vincent colocándose de pie y comenzando a desabotonar su pantalón. –El día de hoy será algo leve… Pero en los siguientes días no seguirá siendo así… -Advirtió al pequeño al mismo tiempo que hacía a un lado su bóxer para dejar al descubierto su miembro completamente erecto.

Toy Bonnie ya no sabía cómo debía sentirse, estaba excitado por las caricias, adolorido por la quemadura en su brazo, y finalmente, temeroso y nervioso por lo que imaginaba que el otro haría, ni siquiera la palabra "leve" logro calmarlo, después de todo, no iba a hacer algo agradable lo que el otro le obligaría a hacer, no le quedaba de otra más que cooperar para que su hermano y los dos osos no resultaran lastimados.

-Te daré tu zanahoria conejito y más te vale no morderla… -Dijo Vincent en un tono de voz sumamente pervertido mientras lamía sus labios lascivamente, Toy tragó saliva mostrando en su mirada miedo y ansiedad.

El mayor se incoó frente al menor con su miembro totalmente expuesto, incluso se masturbaba a si mismo esperando que el peli azul entendiera sus palabras y prosiguiera con la acción que el guardia tenía en mente, no obstante Toy Bonnie era demasiado tímido como para hacer algo como eso por sí solo y mucho menos con alguien que no queria y no tuviera ninguna clase de relación, como en este caso.

Toy miró el rostro de Vincent, la expresión en el rostro de este parecía comenzar a molestarse conforme el tiempo pasaba y el menor no hacía nada. No quería que el contrario se enojara así que lentamente se acerco a la virilidad ajena, sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar nuevamente por sus mejillas. Colocó su lengua sobre el glande dando una pequeña lamida con mucha timidez.

La sonrisa del mayor se amplió, notándose en ella toda la malicia de lo que había logrado hacer, nada le daba más placer que ver sufrir a otros por su culpa, basándose en engaños o maltratos físico y psicológicos, sin duda era un enfermo que disfrutaba y que le encantaba humillar a los demás por simple diversión propia y nunca nadie lo ha podido detener, logrando así, hacer de las suyas cada vez que lo quería, haciendo sufrir a la gente con sus propias manos, riéndose cada vez que le pedían misericordia o lloraban por sus vidas, esos, eran los mejores placeres de la vida para él.

-No seas tan tímido… -Dijo Vincent rompiendo el silencio. –Es solo tuyo… ¡Y tienes que disfrutarlo! –Rió al mismo tiempo que tomó con ambas manos la cabeza del pequeño y lo atrajo contra su miembro haciendo que el menor lo engullera por completo.

El peli azul no esperaba una acción como esa por parte del guardia, sentía como la punta del miembro ajeno rozaba su garganta provocándole un par de arcadas y no le quedó de otra más que soportarlas, quisiera o no, ya que la virilidad del otro no salía de su boca. Vincent aun no soltaba su cabeza, este comenzó a mover la cabeza del menor a su antojo, creando un lento vaivén donde su miembro se desplazaba en la boca de Toy de adentro hacia afuera, siendo un gran placer para él, pero un completo martirio para el chico.

Era la primera vez que Toy Bonnie hacía una felación, aunque ya había hecho el amor con Golden, no tuvo que hacer algo como eso, y para ser su primera vez… Estaba siendo muy tráumate, pues no sólo estaba siendo obligado, sino que el mayor era muy brusco con sus acciones y no le bastaba con mover la cabeza del chico, sino también, empezó a mover sus caderas embistiendo la pequeña boca de Toy. Las lágrimas del peli azul se hacían más abundantes con el pasar de los minutos, por ser tratado de esa forma y porque sentía que, en cierta forma, estaba engañando al rubio, eso era lo que más le dolía.

-¿Te gusta ser tratado así pequeño Toy? ¡¿Eh?! –Exclamó Vincent lleno de éxtasis sin detener el movimiento que hacía con la cabeza del chico y la forma tan brusca con la que lo embestía. -¿Acaso te gusta que te trate como a mi perra? –Pasó su agarre de la cabeza del menor, a las orejas de este usándolas para el mismo propósito.

Toy Bonnie no podía soportarlo más, las arcadas cada vez eran más presentes por la forma en la que el otro lo embestía, la repulsión hacia el mayor aumentaba cada vez más. Sólo quería que todo acabara ya, deseaba tanto que alguien lo ayudara, su hermano, Golden, Toy Freddy o Freddy, cualquiera, sólo quería salir de esa situación.

El mayor dejó de mover la cabeza de Toy Bonnie, ahora sólo la sujetaba mientras continuaba embistiéndolo con mucha más fuerza, ya se sentía cerca del clímax y debía acabar rápido antes de que a alguien se le hiciera extraño no ver al menor y decida buscarlo, debía darse prisa si no quería ser atrapado. Cada estocada a la boca del menor era una sensación sumamente placentera para el guardia. Ver esas lágrimas caer y esa expresión llena de angustia y temor, hacían que el placer del mayor aumentara considerablemente hasta que finalmente logró llegar a su límite.

El pobre peli azul sintió como un liquido caliente llenaba su boca viéndose obligado a tragarlo mientras escuchaba un fuerte gemido de placer por parte de Vincent quien por fin soltó su cabeza dejándolo libre de tal tortura. Toy se dejó caer hacia atrás sintiendo como restos de ese liquido blanco resbalaba por su barbilla y comisura de sus labios, eso lo llenaba de asco; con la manga de su camisa limpio los restos de ese líquido mientras sollozaba. Vincent lo miraba sin expresar ninguna sensación de culpa, sólo acomodaba sus pantalones con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-A partir de ahora serás mi perra, hare lo que quiera contigo, donde yo diga y cuando lo diga, a cambio no lastimare a tu hermano y amigos. –Dijo en un tono de voz frio y tajante, caminando hacia la puerta del laboratorio, abrió ésta y antes de salir se detuvo. –Ah, casi lo olvido… Más te vale no decirle esto a nadie, o sino el trato se anulara y te matare a ti y a los otros tres. Quedas avisado. –Concluyó saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando al pequeño conejo solo en aquel lugar.

-Perdóname Golden… -Dijo el peli azul llorando en silencio mientras abrazaba sus propias piernas, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo…

.

.

.

Los minutos pasaban y no se veía a Toy Bonnie por ningún lado, Bonnie, Toy Freddy y Freddy lo esperaban en la puerta de la Universidad pero el menor ni se aparecía, las instalaciones casi quedaban por completo vacías pero el chico no se veía por ningún lado a tal grado que, quienes lo esperaban, comenzaban a preocuparse pensando muy seriamente en ir a buscarlo, ¿A quién le puede pasar algo mientras sales de la Universidad? Sería algo ridículo al pensarlo, pero cuando te enteras de la verdadera situación las cosas cambian pero en este momento ni los osos ni Bonnie sabían lo que Toy Bonnie acababa de sufrir.

Los tres chicos estaban a punto de ir a buscar al menor pero justo en ese momento lo vieron acercarse, tenía la mirada baja, una de las mangas de su camisa estaba arremangada hasta los codos y se le podía notar que estaba deprimido, sin duda eso sólo hizo que los chicos más se preocuparan por el peli azul. Este se acercó hasta ellos, levantó la mirada y los vio esbozando una muy fingida sonrisa.

-Disculpen la tardanza… Pero tuve que arreglar una cosas en el laboratorio que el profesor me encargó… -Dijo con una voz muy apagada, sus acompañantes se vieron entre si y luego vieron al menor, pero antes de poder articular alguna palabra éste se les adelantó. –Bueno, vámonos que ya es muy tarde. –No espero opiniones ajenas y comenzó a caminar.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar detrás del chico, confundidos por su actitud. Bonnie caminó más rápido para alcanzar a su hermano y caminar a su lado, el peli azul ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, únicamente caminaba en completo silencio mientras miraba el piso.

-Toy… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Bonnie colocado su mano en el hombro del chico, pero ni así este se giró a verlo. -¿Te ocurrió algo?

-E-Estoy bien… Sólo, estoy un p-poco cansado… Eso es todo… -Respondió quitando la mano ajena de su hombro intentando ocultar su tono de voz quebradizo y su mirada llorosa. Bonnie se detuvo viendo como su hermano continuaba caminando como si nada.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó con preocupación Freddy a su amigo tras alcanzarlo.

-No quiso decirme… Quiere aparentar que está bien, pero en realidad no lo está… Dudo que quiera decirme lo que le pasa… -Dijo el peli morado angustiado por su hermano.

-Tranquilo Bonnie… Si no te lo dijo a ti tal vez se lo diga a Golden, son tan unidos que siempre le cuenta todo. -Dijo Freddy intentando animar a su amigo, Bonnie se quedo en silencio un momento.

-Puede que Golden busque una mejor solución para lo que sea que le haya pasado a Toy Bonnie… -Habló esta vez Toy Freddy.

-Eso espero… -Dijo Bonnie inseguro mientras los tres reanudaban su camino a casa, el peli azul ya se había adelantado por varios metros.

Los osos se detuvieron en la casa del peli morado para despedirse de este, Toy Bonnie continuó su camino sin preocuparse en despedirse de su hermano, no quería que este continuara preguntándole sobre su situación, pues al estar junto a los osos, estos también le preguntarían y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que diera una respuesta concreta y creíble.

En cuanto se despidieron de Bonnie, Toy Freddy y Freddy continuaron su camino esperando alcanzar rápidamente a Toy Bonnie aunque lo más seguro era que éste ya estuviera en casa, lo que les causaría un problema con Golden ya que el rubio los amenazó de que debían estar cuidando todo el día junto al conejo para cuidarlo de cualquier problema que llegara a surgir.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo muy malo a Toy Bonnie? No es normal que tenga una actitud así… -Comentó Toy Freddy, su hermano suspiró al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-No sé qué pensar hermano... –Contestó Freddy sintiendo, de pronto, la mano de su hermano sobre su pecho deteniéndolo al instante. -¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó extrañado al haber sido detenido de esa forma.

-¿Esos son Foxy y Mangle? –Dijo señalando al pelirrojo que caminaba por la acera contraria junto a una chica peli blanca, ambos iban hablando amenamente riendo de vez en cuando.

-Así es… Pero nunca pensé que se conocieran. –Dijo pensativo Freddy, mirando con sorpresa como la chica abrazaba al mayor.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Toy Freddy presenciando la misma escena que su hermano.

-Por ahora nada, solo volver a casa… -Respondió Freddy reanudando su camino, Toy Freddy lo pensó unos momentos pero termino siguiendo a su hermano.

Mientras tanto Foxy, estaba completamente sorprendido al haber sido abrazado de esa forma, la chica le estaba agradeciendo lo bien que se habían pasado ese día y de un momento a otro lo abrazo. El pirata se lo pensó mucho tiempo pero termino correspondiendo el abrazo lentamente, justo en ese momento, vio a los dos osos pasar y se separó de la chica al instante.

-Lo siento Mangle, pero ya debo volver a casa. A esta hora Bonnie está volviendo de la Universidad y le confundirá el no verme en casa. Hasta luego. –Se despidió rápidamente el zorro comenzando a correr en dirección a su hogar. Mientras corría dio una mirada fugaz a Freddy y este también lo vio dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación y enojo al malinterpretar la situación de Foxy con Mangle.


End file.
